Armed Intervention of the Bloody Valentine
by animefan29
Summary: The Bloody Valentine, a bloody war between the Union, AEU, and HRL against the PLANTs. Mobile suits battle across Earth celestial sphere for dominance. Now a new machine shall change the course of the war. A machine known as Gundam.
1. Prologue

**Armed Intervention of the Bloody Valentine**

**2051 AD –**

Aeolia Schenberg is born.

**2056 AD –**

The robotic toy "Haro" is introduced to the world. The Haro quickly gains a small yet loyal fan base. Though consumer market production of the Haro ends after a year the toy is still available through specialty services for years after.

**2090 AD –**

At the age of 39, Aeolia Schenberg comes out with a solution to solve the Global Fuel Crisis; a theoretical basis for the combined Orbital Elevator and photovoltaic energy system. Because the level of technology available at the time of publication is not advanced enough to actualize the project his theory receives little public attention.

While working on the concept of the orbital space elevator Aeolia also develops the concept of humanoid machines designed for performing heavy-duty work in multiple environments, particularly space. He labels these machines as "Mobile Suits."

**2091 AD –**

At the age of 40, Aeolia despairs that the world as he knows it is full of hatred and violence. However, with his findings about a special theoretical particle that could transmit thoughts, he regains hope for humanity. With a new vision of a world where all humans understand each other Aeolia develops a plan to accelerate human evolution. It'll be later called as "Aeolia's Plan."

Aeolia postulates the fundamental theory about GN Particles and most of the technology (GN Drives, Trans-Am, etc) around it.

**21? AD –**

The paramilitary organization Celestial Being is formed under the ideology of ending global conflict by Aeolia Schenberg in order to realize his vision of a world without warfare.

The supercomputer Veda is created to help further realize Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Remembering his fondness for a Haro toy he had growing up, Aeolia builds a new set of several dozen Haros to act as portable access terminals for Veda as well as all around helper robots for Celestial Being.

Using the genetic templates from several human donors living Veda-terminals known as Innovades, are created by Celestial Being. Among the first batch to be made are the Pattern 0026 Innovades whose genetic patterns are based on E.A. Ray, Aeolia's close friend.

**2101 AD –**

Aeolia Schenberg dedicates his life to the advancement of space colonization. He later disappears from public view.

**2188 AD –**

A mission to send a manned probe to Jupiter is launched. The purpose of the mission is for the sake of space exploration. A crew of Celestial Being scientists is secretly among the people sent for the mission. One of their objectives is to manufacture the GN Drives on Jupiter.

**2217 AD –**

As petroleum resources become scarcer, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The economic collapse, combined with ethnic and religious strife, leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War. Shortly after the war begins a new and highly aggressive strain of the flu virus, known as the Type S influenza spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties. Many of the world's nations form economic blocs, and the planet becomes divided into a handful of major powers. To overcome the loss of petroleum resources, nations with advanced enough technology construct a series of new nuclear power plants to provide energy.

**2218 April 1 AD –**

George Glenn is born

**2221 AD –**

Five GN Drives are completed and sent back to Earth via an unmanned capsule.

The Incident at Jupiter occurs. One of the crewmembers involved with the Jupiter project killed the other remaining members, ejected all the data terminals he could find then attempted to completely destroy their ship. The details of this incident are not known until the year 2225.

**2225 AD –**

Two men from a UN backed exploration team arrive at the ruins of the Jupiter exploration ship, where they find and retrieve a purple Haro.

**2234 AD –**

Ralph Eifman is born in the United States (July 29).

**2236 AD/ CE 1 –**

Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region.

**CE 4 –**

George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize

**CE 5 –**

George Glenn enlists in the military

**CE 9 –**

The Reconstruction War formerly ends. The previous national order has been radically changed from the pre-war era, yet what the new national order will be is unclear as nations rebuild themselves.

The United Nations formally adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange Point 1.

**CE 10 –**

The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins.

George Glenn becomes an employee of NASA.

**CE 11 –**

The space station Yggdrasil is completed.

**CE 12 –**

The lunar city of Copernicus is completed.

NASA launches a new Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. George Glenn is to be the ship's chief designer and pilot, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site. The purpose of the ship will not only be to explore but also to collect Helium 3 from the upper atmosphere for use as fuel in nuclear power plants

**CE 15 –**

The exploration ship Tsiolkovsky is completed.

_**George Glenn's Confession:**_ As George Glenn departs for Jupiter aboard the Tsiolkovsky; he reveals the existence of Coordinators, and releases the necessary genetic engineering techniques onto the worldwide network. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

In the name of environmental protection (specifically the preservation of they define the human species), the environmental protection pressure group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Coordinator technology.

Three nuclear power stations around the world suffer catastrophic melt downs and thousands of people die both from radiation poisoning and because of the subsequent loss of power in the local regions until the slack is picked up by other stations. Thankfully radiation-prevention technology kept the spread of lethal radiation in check; however old fears about the danger nuclear power presents to both humans and the environment are reawakened. It is suspected that the melt downs were caused by terrorists but all proof was destroyed with the stations.

Petroleum prices skyrocket as demand for the energy resource resurges. However the use of fossil fuels for power cannot last long and governments begin proposing and researching alternative energy solutions with a vigor never seen before. Because the technology is now available, it is determined that Aeolia Schenberg's solar energy system, would be the greatest long term benefits.

**CE 16 –**

An international conference is held to discuss the Coordinator controversy issue. A protocol on genetic modification is adopted, totally prohibiting the manipulation of human genes. Nonetheless, many wealthy individuals secretly have their children turned into Coordinators.

**CE 17 –**

A hospital in Chicago which has been secretly creating Coordinators is set ablaze. Blue Cosmos, the most out-spoken group against Coordinators and arguably the largest, is rumored to be involved.

Construction of the Porta Panama mass driver begins in Central America.

**CE 18 –**

Homer Katagiri (Natural) is born (July 29)

**CE 19 –**

The economic blocs of the Reconstruction Wars have cemented themselves into new supranational politico-economic communities. The three largest and most powerful of these communities are the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, the Advanced European Union, and the Human Reform League. The governments of these communities have dedicated themselves to the construction of their own orbital elevator that will be part of the larger solar energy collection grid.

The Union, Human Reform League, and Advanced European Union begin construction of their orbital elevators off the northern coast of South America, on an artificial island in the south-east Asian sea north of the Solomon Islands, and in the heart of Africa respectively.

January 21, Ian Vashti (Natural) is born in the Advanced European Union

The nations of Earth with sufficient capability initiate efforts to gather asteroids from the asteroid belt and bring them to Earth. Most of the asteroids average out at lengths of 500 meters or less, however several giants were retrieved that exceeded ten kilometers. These asteroids were set in stable orbits in the gravitationally stable Lagrange Points 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

The Superpowers of Earth recognize that in order to make the construction of the Orbital elevators more efficient they need a work vehicle that can operate on the Earth's surface, the increasingly thin atmosphere, and in zero gravity. From this need the workloader was developed.

**CE 20 –**

Despite the formation of the supranational politico-economic communities, national power is still a highly fluid commodity as the world economy has yet to stabilize. Because of this fluidity minor conflicts begin and end almost daily across the globe. Instigators could range from single dissident civilians to national military forces. Because the orbital elevators are very visual and relatively fragile targets they are the focus of many attacks.

Although these conflicts pale in comparison to the Reconstruction Wars some are still significant enough to be labeled as a Solar War in reference to the attacks on the solar energy collection grid.

**CE 21 –**

Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

**CE 22 –**

The Tsiolkovsky reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and NASA orders the Tsiolkovsky to bring back the fossil.

Siegel Clyne, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

**CE 23 –**

Patrick Zala, a Coordinator, is secretly born in the Union.

**CE 28 –**

Sergei Smirnov, a Natural, is born in Russia (January 28)

Pang Hercules, a Natural, is born.

**CE 29 –**

George Glenn returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange Point 5 for detailed examination.

**CE 30 –**

The world's religious authorities gather at the Palestine Conference to discuss important matters that have great impact upon the world's religions and their teachings. Such issues include whether to accept gene manipulation and the implications of Evidence 01 but they are unable to reach any conclusions and their influence with the people begins to wane.

A non-uniform tolerance for Coordinators spreads as previous restrictions are lifted throughout the world, and the first Coordinator boom begins.

The space industry heats up, and construction of multiple space colonies begins at Lagrange 1 and Lagrange 4.

The Orb Union begins construction of the Kaguya mass driver and the resource satellite Heliopolis.

**CE 31 –**

The restrictions on George Glenn are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at the Zodiac research colony.

The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility.

**CE 35 –**

The Union establishes the Union Space Forces (USF) a new branch of the military charged with protecting the Union's assets in space. To support the new military branch a lunar military base is built in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race.

The Advanced European Union begins the construction of the Artemis space fortress.

Alejandro Corner, a Natural, is born in the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (May 11).

**CE 38 –**

The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. George Glenn announces his concept for a new type of space colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the Union, the Advanced European Union, and the Human Reform League, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations.

**CE 39 –**

Kati Mannequin, a Natural, is born in the Advanced European Union.

**CE 40 –**

The first generation of Coordinators, born in secrecy, reaches maturity and excels in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. The differences between Coordinators and Naturals thus become very clear, and critical voices against Coordinators emerge. The loudest and most radical voice belongs to Blue Cosmos, the longest standing and most outspoken anti-Coordinator organization. Many professional institutions wish to ban Coordinators from professional competitions. Jealousy arises amongst the common man, or Naturals, as they see how Coordinators outperform them at everything. The jealousy breeds hate and contempt for Coordinators.

**CE 41 –**

Marriages among first-generation Coordinators produce a purebred second generation, who soon prove to have inherited their parents' abilities.

Muruta Azrael, a Natural, is born in the Union.

**CE 42 –**

Mu La Flaga, a Natural, is born in the Union

**CE 43 –**

Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

**CE 44 –**

The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and must be imported entirely from Earth.

A mass emigration of Coordinators leaving Earth to live on the PLANTs occurs.

Graham Aker, a Natural, is born in the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (September 10)

Howard Mason, a Natural, is born.

Linda Vashti, a Natural, is born.

**CE 45 –**

The estimated Coordinator population now exceeds ten million

Anti-Coordinator organizations begin carrying out acts of terrorism against the PLANTs. Since they have no political autonomy and are thoroughly demilitarized, the PLANTs are unable to defend themselves, and the Coordinators working in the PLANTs become increasingly dissatisfied with their current lifestyle

Leesa Kujō, a Natural, is born in the Advanced European Union (August 24)

Daryl Dodge, a Natural, is born.

**CE 46 –**

Al Da Flaga visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange Point 4. He commissions Dr. Ulen Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rau Da Flaga is born later this year

**CE 47 –**

Neil and Lyle Dylandy, Naturals, are born in Ireland

**CE 48 –**

The Republic of Moralia is founded

**CE 49 –**

The Human Reform League initiates a secret project and founds the Superhuman Institute. The purpose of the project is to develop a human enhancement process, to create a super soldier superior even to Coordinators. Subjects for the project's experiments would be young children found on the streets and "designer babies" born specifically to be a part of the project. The Superhuman Institute would be stationed in the HRL colony "Complete Sphere."

Hong Long, a Coordinator, is born in China (December 26) to the prestigious Wang family, however his genetic modifications were not fully successful. Although he possessed Coordinator level strength, endurance, agility, and hand-eye coordination he lacked Coordinator level intelligence. Considered a failure the Wang family stripped him of his entitled role as heir and future family head and began working on producing another child that would meet their standards.

Kinue Crossroad, a Natural, is born in the Special Economic Jurisdiction - Japan.

Christina Sierra, a Coordinator, is born (March 29).

**CE 50 –**

Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala found the Zodiac Alliance, a political organization created to peacefully fight for the rights and independence of the PLANTs.

**CE 51 –**

Lichtendahl Tsery, a Natural, is born.

**CE 52 –**

The child who will become Allelujah Haptism, a Natural, is born in Kazhakstan

The Union initiates its Military Reconstruction Plan, an initiative to create a new series of space combat vehicles as well as a new line of space superiority mobile armors. The purpose of the plan is to give the Union dominance in space, because though it is a harsh environment it has a bountiful cornucopia of resources and it is believed that whoever controls space will be the dominant superpower of the coming age.

**CE 53 –**

George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator

A PLANT Supreme Council is formed, made up of representatives from each of the PLANT cities. The Supreme Council was created as an intermediary group that would report progress in the PLANTs to the sponsor nations and in turn serve as a tool to govern the PLANTs

Marie Parfacy (Soma Peries), a Coordinator, is born in the Human Reform League.

**CE 54 –**

Saji Crossroad, a Natural, is born in the Special Economic Jurisdiction - Japan.

Louise Halevy, a Natural, is born in the Advanced European Union (Spain).

Wang Liu Mei, a secret Coordinator, is born in China (July 9). Unlike her brother her genetic enhancements were successful. She was promptly named heir and trained to be the future head of the Wang family.

Dr. Joyce B. Moreno joins the NGO organization Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors without Borders) and is partnered with (Innovade) Telicyra Herfi.

The first prototype GN Drive Mobile Suit, designated as the **GN-000 0 Gundam**, is completed.

0 Gundam's designs are used as a basis for the next-generation prototype GN Drive powered Mobile Suits.

**CE 55 –**

Kira and Cagalli Hibiki are born to parents Ulen and Via Hibiki. Cagalli was born naturally while Kira was modified and born via an artificial womb as the "Ultimate Coordinator." Rau Da Flaga burns down the family's house, killing Ulen, Via, and visitor Al Da Flaga. The children survive and Kira is adopted by Caridad and Haruma Yamato while Cagalli is adopted by Uzumi Nara Athha.

Soran Ibrahim, a Natural, is born in the Republic of Krugis

**CE 56 –**

The Union develops a new type of mobile armor called the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. With powerful primary thrusters, numerous vernier thrusters, and a linear gun the Moebius Zero is fast, maneuverable, and well-armed. However its most powerful feature is the gunbarrel system. Four gunbarrels are mounted on the body of the Moebius Zero, each mounting an additional thruster, four additional verniers, and a pair of autocannons. Though the auto cannons are less powerful than the linear gun, the Moebius Zero's true power lies in its ability to disconnect the gunbarrels and remotely guide them via wires in order to perform multi-vector attacks. Though highly effective the system was exceedingly difficult to operate. Only a handful of pilots could bring out the Moebius Zero's true potential. All prototypes were shelved and the designs were used to develop less expensive and simpler to operate machine.

The Human Reform League develops and introduces new mobile weapons to protect its still under construction orbital elevator. For Earth-based defense the HRL unveils the **MSJ-04 Fanton**, the first known fully functional mobile suit. Though participating in an advanced weapons concept proposed by Aeolia Schenberg, aside from its humanoid form and ability to mimic humanoid movement, the Fanton was not a particularly advanced machined, the HRL relying more on heavy armor, reliable weapons, and support vehicles than advanced technology. The second weapon built for space defense is the **MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou**, originally a worker pod that had been retrofitted with a pair of mobile suit arms and an arm-mounted smoothbore gun. The Xiaoshou did not have very powerful thrusters nor was it very maneuverable, limiting the distance it could travel; however it was inexpensive and had reliable performance.

To complement the Fanton on Earth, the HRL rolled out a series of support mobile weapons; including the aquatic mobile armor **MAJ-03 Shuichai**, the **MAJ-P13 Feimeng** short range attack plane, the **MAJ-V34 Jiachong** high mobility tank. Though not as powerful as the Fanton the machines are cheap to produce and utilize proven technology that works well with conventional tactics.

The First four 2nd Generation Gundams, designated as **GNY-001 Gundam Astraea**, **GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud**, **GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool**, and **GNY-004 Gundam Plutone** are completed and launched from the Celestial Being colony Krung Thep

**CE 57 –**

The Advanced European Union rolls out their first mobile suit, the AEU-05 Hellion. The Hellion mobile suit is flight capable, can be modified for outer space usage, and is outfitted with a smoothbore rifle. At the same time the Agrissa support type mobile armor is developed to support the Hellion on Earth.

The Union introduces the TS-MA2 Moebius, a mass-production mobile armor based on the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. Though not as fast or well-armed as its prototype, the Moebius can still be equipped with a linear gun, four missiles, and a pair of Vulcan guns. Combined with its high thrust engines the Moebius is a capable space fighter, though its frame is too small to be equipped with heavy armor. The Moebius is roughly an even match for the AEU's Hellion Initium which is slower, less well-armed, yet more maneuverable, and has heavier armor. Because the Moebius is relatively inexpensive it can be produced in large numbers.

To complement the space use Moebius the Union introduces a tank equipped with a linear cannon and the F-7D Spearhead fighter jet for their Earth-based forces.

**CE 58 –**

Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala are elected to the PLANT Supreme Council. With their new positions the Zodiac Alliance founders continue their work for PLANT independence.

Feldt Grace, a Coordinator, is born to Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, both of whom are 2nd Generation Gundam Meisters. (December 28)

**CE 61 –**

The Union's Orbital Elevator is completed.

The Human Reform League's is the next to be completed.

The AEU's Orbital Elevator lags behind in construction.

With the completion of the Orbital Elevators and the transmission of solar energy the Union and Human Reform League switch their electrical infrastructure over to the new power source, halting their purchase of oil and systematically shutting down their nuclear power stations.

With the loss of demand the price of oil plummets, and Middle Eastern nations whose wealth relied on the export of oil are thrown into economic turmoil. The situation was made worse when the UN placed sanctions regarding the drilling and use of oil for energy, sanctions created for environmental protection. Over the next decade various wars will break out in the region leading to the dissolving and reforming of various nations.

The Ireland Bombing Incident occurs. KPSA was responsible for the suicide bomb attack. Neil and Lyle's parents and sister are among those who died during the incident

The Union founds the military branch Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development, or MSWAD as its more commonly referred to as. This elite branch of the military is devoted to the research and development of mobile suit technology and developing piloting techniques. Data acquired through research and experimentation is used to the development of advanced mobile suits and the training of pilots.

**CE 62 –**

The HRL fights a battle several kilometers around the base of the HRL Orbital Elevator. Holly Smirnov dies in combat

Mileina Vashti, a Coordinator, is born to Ian and Linda Vashti.

Leesa Kujō graduates from an International Union University at the age of 17. Together with Kati Mannequin, they both sign on to train in the AEU as tactical forecasters

**CE 63 –**

Soran Ibrahim, under the influence of Ali Al-Saachez, kills his parents and becomes a child soldier fighting for the KPSA in the Azadistan-Krugis War

**CE 64 –**

The Advanced European Union upgrades their Hellion mobile suit line, designating their original design the AEU-05/57 Hellion Initium. The new model mobile suit is the first mobile suit to be equipped with linear weapons.

**CE 65 –**

The Zodiac Alliance, now the dominant political group of the PLANT Supreme Council, renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Thanks to the work of Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala the council was not just a puppet for the sponsor nations and had secured several vital rights for colonies.

The Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations unveils its new line of mobile weapons, the VMS-15 Realdo mobile suit, the Realdo's space type variant, and the MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank. The Realdo is a flight capable, linear weapon equipped mobile suit.

The Human Reform League rolls out their new mobile suit, the hydrogen powered MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type. Thought still technologically less advanced than Union and AEU counterparts its thick armor and powerful cannons make it a formidable opponent. Alongside the deployment of the Ground Type the HRL also roll out a number of mission specific variants, such as the AC Antiaircraft Cannon Type, the LC Long-Range Cannon Type, and the E Space Type.

The Republic of Krugis is devastated in a war with Azadistan and is subsequently assimilated into Azadistan's territory

Celestial Being decides to send the 0 Gundam to intervene in the Krugis-Azadistan conflict in order to test its performance capabilities. The only surviving witness of the test was Soran Ibrahim.

The KPSA is disbanded. Soran Ibrahim's actions after the disbandment of the KPSA are unknown

**CE 66 –**

Three of the 3rd Generation Gundams GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, and GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh are completed. The GN-001 Exia and GN-005 Gundam Virtue are still in development and will be completed later.

The Innovade Tieria Erde is activated by Veda to observe and serve as a Celestial Being Gundam Meister.

Grave Violento and Hixar Fermi start scouting for 3rd Generation Gundam Meisters. The people selected to be 3rd Generation Gundam Meisters are Neil Dylandy, HRL Test Subject E-0057, and Tieria Erde.

Chall Acoustica becomes a Celestial Being agent in charge of Freshte.

Fon Spaak first encounters Celestial Being. He is recommended by Veda as a potential comrade (spare Gundam Meister) to Grave Violento. However while he voluntarily joins Celestial Being he has no attachment to either the organization or its ideals, as such and because of his violent criminal past he is kept in check through physical restraints and a microbomb strapped to his neck.

Ribbons Almark tampers with Veda's files and recommended Soran Ibrahim to be a Gundam Meister. Grave Violento caught onto this, but was eventually shot by a controlled Hixar Fermi.

Grave Violento dies and his data is erased from Veda. Hixar Fermi goes missing and is also listed as dead in Veda's records.

**CE 67 –**

The PLANT based Asimov Design Bureau rolls out the YMF-01B Proto GINN, a prototype machine recognized by the world as the most advanced mobile suit to date. It is built of a new, advanced E-carbon alloy that is superior in strength and hardness to the titanium alloy used by the Union, Human Reform League, and the AEU. The design of the frame allows the GINN to be equipped with significantly more armor without drastically increasing the weight. It wields a more advanced linear assault rifle and sonic sword, in addition to a plethora of optional armaments.

Tensions between the PLANTs and sponsor nations increase as it is fairly obvious how the Proto GINN can be used to develop a capable military combat machine.

Graham Aker tests the Iris Corporation's YMS-01A Flag. He first demonstrates the mobile suit's mid-air transformation, capturing its spectators with awe. The feat is later dubbed as the "Graham Special". The Iris Corporation's "Flag" defeats Belfactory's "Blast" for the position as the new mainstay mobile suit for the Union. The Flag is later developed and renamed to SVMS-01 Union Flag. Graham is later transferred to MSWAD and is granted the position of First Lieutenant

The AEU's orbital elevator is finally completed. It follows the Unions and HRL's lead in energy switch over.

Admiral Halberton of the Union receives permission to initiate the G-Project.

**CE 68 –**

A biological hazard outbreak at the Mendel colony forces the evacuation of the colony. The colony is placed under quarantine by the Union.

Under the leadership of Patrick Zala, ZAFT is restructured into a military organization. ZAFT would arm itself with Proto GINNs and converted freighters turned warships, with more advanced machines in development.

Siegel Clyne is elected as Chairman of the supreme council. Clyne works to peacefully secure PLANT independence while his compatriot Zala, the National Defense Committee Chair, pursues a military solution.

The AEU again upgrades their Hellion line of mobile suits, renaming the previous model the AEU-05/64 Hellion Medium.

**CE 69** –

New ZGMF-1017 GINN mobile suits and Nazca-class warships are produced. With these new armaments ZAFT is able to force the military forces of the sponsor nations out of PLANT controlled space.

**Bloody Valentine War**

**70 CE –**

**Tragedy of Copernicus (February 5)**

On February 5, 70 C.E. a peace conference was scheduled to be held at the United Nations headquarters in Copernicus City. The purpose of the peace conference was to ease the tensions between the Earth sponsor states and the PLANTs. However, five minutes before the meeting was set to begin a hidden bomb went off, killing the United Nations' leadership and nation representatives. The incident is dubbed the Tragedy of Copernicus. The only representative to survive the terrorist attack was PLANT Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, who had been delayed due to a malfunction with his shuttle.

There is public outcry among the population, saying that it was all a ZAFT setup.

The Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, the Human Reform League, and the Advanced European Union convene at a secret location in Alaska. Negotiations are finalized and the three powers ally into a loose coalition known as the Earth Alliance and declare war on the PLANTs. Although allied the three superpowers are uncomfortable acting jointly with their longtime rivals. As such each national entity prefers to keep command over their respective forces and rarely share military information beyond enemy movement patterns. Although the soldiers of ZAFT make little distinction and refer to the entirety of their enemies as the Earth Alliance or the Earth Forces, a soldier in the Union military will say that he is part of the Union, just as an AEU soldier will say he is part of the AEU and an HRL soldier is part of the HRL.

**Declaration of War (February 11, C.E. 70)**

The war is formally declared on February 11, Cosmic Era year 70.

**Bloody Valentine Incident (February 14)**

Three days after the declaration of war, on February 14, Muruta Azrael orders the Roosevelt, an Agamemnon-class carrierof the Union, to launch a nuclear attack on Junius 7, a PLANT-type space colony in the Junius City area of PLANT killing 243,721 civilians. The event will come to be called the Bloody Valentine Incident and marked the opening of hostilities.

From that day forth "Remember the Bloody Valentine!" has been the rallying cry for ZAFT and the people of the PLANTs.

**Battle of Yggdrasil (February 22)**

The first major battle of the war was fought near the prewar international space station Yggdrasil. The battle lasted about a month and resulted in the destruction of the space station, a victory for ZAFT

**Operation Uroboros - April's Fool Crisis (April 1 – April 28)**

In response to the direct nuclear attack, ZAFT modified N-Jammer technology, initially intended to be used against Earth, as a countermeasure against nuclear weaponry in space. With the modified production schedule, the N-Jammers were not dropped on Earth until 1 April, as the first phase of their _Operation Uroboros_.

Fortunately, because of the orbital elevators the use of nuclear power was rare. However the use of N-Jammers still disrupted low-energy electromagnetic waves such as radio waves. This had a significant impact on the use of radios for long range communication and radar for long range observation. New techniques were adopted to replace radar including lasers, thermal energy, and similarly lasers and hard-line wires became important for communication.

The second phase of _Operation Uroboros_ was the actual offensive on Earth's surface. Using Special Forces soldiers, their new battle ships which are equipped with the first particle beam weapons, and an orbital drop of new Earth-use mobile suits that had been built in secret, ZAFT launches a swift strike against AEU territory. By the end of the operation ZAFT had taken control of the AEU's orbital elevator, La Tour. ZAFT digs in to defend the captured territory. Because of ZAFT's decision to keep the solar energy flowing they have met little resistance from the North African Communities who, though not officially a part of the AEU, were controlled by the European nations because of their military and control of the elevator. There is minor resistance from more outlying and independent communities but these are mostly ignored as ZAFT focused on defense and acquiring the Victoria mass driver.

The AEU is effectively knocked out of the war on Earth, for as long as ZAFT controls the orbital elevator, they control the AEU's energy supply. And with the N-Jammers scattered across the Earth the nuclear factories cannot be brought back online. The AEU cannot risk attacking the elevator, nor can it allow its allies to do so.

A repercussion of this Operation is the redeployment of the Union's and the Human Reform League's space forces to increase the defenses of their own orbital elevators to prevent their capture.

**First Battle of Jachin Due (April 17)**

The Earth Alliance ordered its 5th and 6th fleets, stationed on the Moon, to attack the PLANTs on April 17, C.E. 70. They were intercepted by ZAFT forces and engaged at the resource satellite Jachin Due. In the aftermath of this battle the PLANT Supreme Council decided to convert the entire asteroid of Jachin Due into a defensive fortress base.

**Battle of Endymion Crater - Grimaldi Front (May 3 - June 2)**

The Battle of Endymion Crater took place on the Moon. The battle came to an end due to the usage of the destructive Cyclops System. The most notable events were the almost complete destruction of the Union's elite TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor squadron - the only survivor was LTJG Mu La Flaga, who received the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" for his performance of shooting down five GINNs, and ZAFT's abandonment of their Lorentz Crater military base. The battle ended in victory for the Earth Alliance forces and won them exclusive control over the moon with the exception of the neutral Copernicus City.

**Battle of Casablanca (May 25)**

The Mediterranean fleet of the Earth Alliance fought against a ZAFT submarine carrier fleet near Casablanca. ZAFT won the battle and their forces entered the Mediterranean, securing their position in North Africa.

ZAFT forces advanced further into the territory of the South African Alliance, using the hostage solar energy to keep enemy forces at bay.

**Battle of Suez (May 30)**

The _Battle of Suez_ won by ZAFT invading forces ensured ZAFT the key Black sea territories and the control of the Suez area.

**Battle of Nova (June 14 - July 12)**

ZAFT forces launch a drawn out series of raids against the Earth Alliance resource satellite of Nova at Lagrange Point 4. Fighting between the two sides lasts for nearly a month, with neither side ever decisively defeating the other. Ultimately, the Alliance abandons the satellite and ZAFT converts it into the space fortress Boaz. With the control of Boaz ZAFT has control over a number of the Natural occupied colonies at L4. They removed all military equipment but allow civilian traffic to continue.

Before the loss of Nova the Human Reform League moved their most promising test subjects from the Superhuman Institute to a military institution on Earth.

**Indian Ocean Campaign (June 15 – August 7)**

ZAFT invasion forces launch a series of attacks in the Indian Ocean using their submarine carrier fleet and their submersible mobile suits. The purpose of the attacks is to clear out enemy naval forces in order to build a chain of supply bases that connect the Southeast Asian sea to ZAFT controlled Africa. With the bases established the ZAFT marine forces can extend their field of operations, conducting attacks against the orbital elevator Heaven's Pillar and the mass driver at Kaohsiung.

By late August of CE 70, a territorial stalemate on Earth was reached. ZAFT controls Africa, the AEU's orbital elevator, the L4 and L5 regions, and lightly contested areas of ocean south of Asia and north of Australia. ZAFT lacks the resources to fight a battle of attrition or to acquire territory without reason. Their plan is to take what the Alliance needs to conduct war in space, the mass drivers and the orbital elevators. Also with control of the orbital elevators they will have control over the Earth's power supply which can be held hostage to obtain the Earth's surrender.

The Alliance redirects their mobile suit forces, which outnumber ZAFT's military force, to defend key positions, holding off ZAFT's attacks.

The Union rolls out the SVMS-01 Union Flag, the most advanced Earth-made mobile suit to date. In the hands of pilots such as Graham Aker it can evenly match with the Coordinators and their GINNs; however pilots of Graham's caliber are rare and it takes three or more pilots of average skill to match a Coordinator in a ZAFT mobile suit. MSWAD works on developing a more advanced version of the Flag that can even the odds.

**South American Insurgency (September 27 – Ongoing)**

For decades there has been growing unrest amongst the citizens of the South American continent. Though the unrest is caused by many factors, the most prominent is how the United States is the Union's effective leader, controlling both the distribution of solar energy and the majority of the Union's military. This has made various regions in South America sympathetic to the PLANTs.

ZAFT, intending to take advantage of those feelings, has sent in a number of covert operatives. These Special Forces operatives are tasked to incite rebellion against the Union wherever they can. Although only in the country for a few months, these several dozen operatives were able to breathe new life into many anti-government groups. Unfortunately they also breathed new life into more than one terrorist group operating on the continent, although it is unknown whether this was intentional or not.

This has forced the Union to redistribute its South American forces, which were focused in the nations of Taribia and Panama, so that they can deal with these new threats which are slowly bleeding them from within.

**Battle of Kaohsiung (January 15-23, C.E. 71)**

The Battle of Kaohsiung took place on the island of Taiwan, where ZAFT forces successfully attacked the Earth Alliance spaceport located in the city of Kaohsiung. This was the first of three mass drivers ZAFT had captured from the Earth Alliance.

_**Nations of Earth**_

**Advanced European Union** – The AEU is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of Iceland, the islands of the Barents Sea, Greenland, Anatolia, and most of the traditional continent of Europe as well as the nations of Turkey, and Palestine. Its institutional makeup is comparable to that of the 20th-21st century European Union. Despite the AEU's control of the recently completed orbital elevator tower in Africa, it possesses no member states on the continent.

The community operates as a whole for military and economic matters that affect the entirety of the AEU under the arbitration of a parliamentary body.

**Ceylon** – Ceylon is an island nation once known as Sri Lanka that is HRL territory off the coast of India. For the past 300 years the island has been rife with the ethnic conflict between the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam and the Sinhalese majority. Because the Human Reform League needed to lay an energy pipeline in the waters around Ceylon as part of its solar energy distribution, they sought to stabilize the country so that it would be safe. To this end the HRL supplied the Tamil Tigers, the faction they viewed as the stronger, with military aid and have built several military bases on the island

Because of the importance that the HRL put on the Ceylon territory, ZAFT sought to distract the HRL by providing military aid to the Sinhalese, and have built their own military base on the island. The HRL knows that ZAFT seeks to draw the HRL's military resources away from the war to prevent the Sinhalese from gaining the advantage as they may very well attack the pipeline in retribution, which would throw a considerable portion of the HRL's territory into chaos.

**Human Reform League** – The Human Reform League is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of China, Russia, India, Bangladesh, the nations of South Asia (with the exception of Afghanistan and Pakistan), Mongolia, most of the member states of the ASEAN, Timor Leste, Papua New Guinea, the Korean Peninsula, and Taiwan. It controls the second-completed of the three orbital elevators. The chairperson who serves as the head of government resides in the capital, which is located somewhere in China. The HRL currently operates the space colony, _Quanqui,_ at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to being moved due to ZAFT occupation.

**Kingdom of Azadistan** – Is a developing constitutional monarchy in the Middle East. The country is located between the Caspian Sea and Persian Gulf, i.e. covers all the territory of modern Iran. The country's name may be a reference to a short-lived government in Tabriz, Persia, which was called Azadistan in 1920.

Several years before CE 61, Azadistan prospered and was economically stable until fossil fuels were superseded by the advent of solar energy. To add complications, heavy taxation was imposed on the extraction, processing, and trade of fossil fuels, rendering them prohibitively expensive on the free trade market. The nation has since experienced economic collapse.

Azadistan's economic crisis along with neighboring Middle Eastern countries drove them into war. Middle Eastern countries began aggressive campaigns in attempts to stabilize their failing nations. Azadistan opted to war with the Republic of Krugis in their attempts to benefit/improve their ailing nation. The Republic of Krugis (Setsuna F. Seiei's homeland) was defeated around the year CE 65 and assimilated into Azadistan's territory.

The assimilation of neighboring countries only added more complications to Azadistan's stability. Their attempts to increase their political influence only created civil unrest as their campaign influenced the intervention of the KPSA, Kurdish _jihadists_. Child guerrillas were used to combat Azadistan's mobile suits with no success. Negotiations went on during the resistance and eventually people of the Republic of Krugis were given citizenship of Azadistan. However there is still tension between the two people, especially the older generation.

Azadistan in the following years began seeking foreign humanitarian and economic aid. Following the national parliament's declaration of monarchic rule, the elected Princess Marina Ismail has been at the forefront of outward diplomatic negotiations and political reform. Because of her kind and caring nature, and her pacifist ideals, the princess is a popular figure amongst the moderate and liberal citizens. However, she is disliked by the conservatives, the more radical of whom would begin terrorist actions if not for Conservative party leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Despite Princess Marina's idealism and her desire to help her country, the political figures of other nations consider her weak-willed and are very reluctant to provide aid for a country that has little to offer even if it was politically stable and economically prosperous.

The nation is effectively divided into two political groups. The first is the Liberals who, led by Princess Marina Ismail, believe that reform is needed for Azadistan to survive and prosper, beginning with inclusion into the solar energy grid. The second is the Conservatives who, led by Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, believe that Azadistan is God's Promised Land and should not be defiled by outsiders.

Despite the difference in opinion Princess Marina and Massoud Rachmadi, the two are on friendly terms and actively work to prevent any fighting that might occur between their two political parties.

**Kingdom of Scandinavia** – Is a constitutional monarchy composed of the former nations of Sweden, Norway, and Finland. Currently the Kingdom of Scandinavia is a neutral nation in the war between Earth and Space.

**Kingdom of Suille** – The Kingdom of Suille is a Middle Eastern nation whose economy was not ruined by the construction of the orbital elevators as the primary factor of its economy is the trade of metals. The Kingdom of Suille is also the strongest military force in the Middle East as its wealth allows it to purchase the most advanced weapons on the market, and their technology allows them to customize the weapons to suit their needs. Aside from its military and economic strength the Kingdom of Suille also specializes in information, both acquisition and distribution as its media industry is second to none.

**North African Communities** – An economic and military cooperative formed by the nations of the northern half of the African continent. Friendly to the PLANTs for continually providing energy from the orbital elevator free of conditions and allowing the communities to govern themselves with minimal interference, the African Communities are now effectively ZAFT territory. Nonetheless, a handful of local resistance groups, like the Desert Dawn group based in the Libyan Desert, continue to fight a guerilla war against the ZAFT occupation forces.

**Orb Union** – An island nation in the southern Pacific Ocean, which possesses considerable industrial and military power despite its small size and lack of natural resources. Its assets include high technology, an abundant supply of geothermal energy thanks to its numerous active volcanoes, and a policy of nondiscrimination against Coordinators which has enriched Orb's talent pool. The Orb Union also has its own mass driver and controls its own space colony, the resource satellite Heliopolis.

In Orb's complex political system, power is shared between an elected assembly and representatives of the five noble families who originally ruled over the islands. Its chief representative, Uzumi Nara Athha, declared the nation neutral at the beginning of the current conflict. However, there are policy disagreements among the noble families, and some of them are secretly assisting the Atlantic Federation with its G-Weapon development project in order to borrow its technology for Orb's own armed forces.

Though possessing a strong military power, primarily its navy, the Chief Representative of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha has determined that military expansion is a path that can only lead to conflict and thus has prevented the military from developing its own mobile suit technology. Though the Athha family is the current ruler of the island nation, their sentiments are not shared by all of the Noble Families.

**Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology (PLANT)** – A new type of space settlement, created chiefly by Coordinators. Roughly 120 of these constructs are gathered at Lagrange point 5, a gravitationally stable area in Earth orbit, and these settlements have become a new homeland for Coordinators fleeing the persecution they experienced on Earth. As their name suggests, the PLANTs were created to serve as research and manufacturing sites, but their unique design also enables them to recreate a lush natural environment, with abundant vegetation and open water.

These hourglass-style structures consist of two disc-shaped living areas, each ten kilometers in diameter, which rotate around a central hub to produce artificial gravity. Each living area is anchored to the hub by a 30-kilometer central shaft and a network of high-tension strings, and a high-speed elevator runs up the central shaft to provide access to the hub. A set of external mirrors, attached to the central hub, are used to reflect sunlight into the inner surfaces of the living areas.

The PLANTs are grouped into twelve sectors, or "cities," each with its own scientific or industrial specialty. These cities are named after the months of the Roman calendar, and each is made up of roughly ten individual PLANT settlements, which are referred to as Januarius One, Januarius Two, and so forth.

The construction of the PLANTs began in C.E. 38, with funding supplied by the Union, the AEU, and the Human Reform League. The PLANT settlements were initially managed by a directorate controlled by these sponsor nations, but in C.E. 53 their inhabitants formed a PLANT Supreme Council to represent them in their dealings with the directorate. With the start of open hostilities between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance in C.E. 70, the PLANTs effectively became an independent nation, governed solely by the Supreme Council.

During the first days of the war between Earth and the PLANTs, the citizens of the PLANTs adopted a new name for their space settlements to reflect their independent status, and this acronym is redefined to mean **People Liberation Acting Nation of Technology**.

Republic of Moralia – Established in the year 2284, the Republic of Moralia is a member state of the Advanced European Union that occupies the geographic locale of the real-life Principality of Monaco. 94% of Moralia's estimated population of 3,180,000 consists of non-citizens residing under visa as foreign labor; over 20% of its roughly 4000 civilian-operated corporations are owned by the private military contractor known as the PMC Trust, a primary contributor to the stability and growth of the region's economy. The nation attracts investment from PMCs by offering them a range of benefits.

**South African Alliance** – The South African Alliance, or SAA, is a cooperative economic power formed from several African nations in the Southern hemisphere. Because of the work, money, and other resources brought in by the AEU in the past fifty years the South African Alliance has been prosperous. Because of the prosperity the AEU has managed to convince the member nations of the SAA to pass multiple laws that favor AEU involvement. The AEU's interests in the region stems mainly from the desire to keep the region stable to ensure the safety of the orbital elevator La Tour and the Victoria massdriver. To further ensure the progression of their own interests the AEU has built multiple military bases in the area to respond quickly to nearby emergencies. In essence, for the past decade the countries of the SAA have been led by the AEU in exchange for prosperity and stability.

With ZAFT's invasion and capture of La Tour, the SAA has been put in a precarious position. On one hand they cannot take any action that would cause ZAFT to cut them off from the supply of solar energy. On the other, a substantial part of their economy is based around AEU-centered industries, and there is no guarantee that ZAFT will retain possession of La Tour, thus they cannot take any actions that would upset the AEU. Currently they are taking a position of non-confrontation. They do not support or aid ZAFT but neither shall they take any form of military action or do anything that would aid the AEU in retaking what was lost.

**Union of Free Nations – **The Union is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of the Organization of American States, Australasia, and Japan. It controls the first-completed of the three orbital elevators, located off the coast of South America. Each member nation retains political autonomy and decisions in the Union are made by a legislature of representatives; however the United States is the Union's effective leader controlling the distribution of solar energy and the majority of the Union's military. Each member nation is allowed to maintain their own military force within their borders.

_**Organizations and Projects**_

**Actaeon Industries** – Actaeon Industries is a defense conglomerate favored by the Advanced European Union and is the primary producer of the Hellion mobile suit. Once considered a highly innovative and advanced firm, Actaeon is in a noticeable decline when it comes to competitive research and design when compared to competitors. The company has a friendly working relationship with PMC trust.

**Adukurf Mechano-Industries** – Adukurf Mechano Industries is a weapons manufacturer that is most famous for producing the mass production TS-MA2 Moebius. When the Union converted to mobile suits and gave its military contracts to Bell Factory and then to the Iris Corporation, Adukurf Mechano-Industries has sought to reestablish itself as a premier weapons manufacturer.

**Asimov Design Bureau –** Asimov Design Bureau, named after the famous 20th century science fiction author, is an industrial technology firm based in Maius City that cooperated with ZAFT in designing their first generation of mobile suits. Once the designs were complete Asimov Design Bureau was hired to construct mobile suits for ZAFTs military force.

**Bell Factory** – A weapons manufacturer that produces the Union's VMS-15 Union Realdo and its variants. In CE 67, Bell Factory showcased its YMS-01b Blast during the Union's bid for a new mobile suit line. Bell Factory's Blast design lost to the Iris Corporation's Flag model mobile suit.

**Blue Cosmos** – Though many of the people on Earth are somewhat anti-Coordinator, specifically the older generation who grew up alongside the Earth-born first generation of Coordinators, Blue Cosmos is far and above the most radical.

Blue Cosmos was originally an environmental pressure group, but after George Glenn revealed his secret in CE 15, they changed their emphasis to terrorizing and killing Coordinators. They especially desired the destruction of the Ultimate Coordinator after discovering the work of Ulen Hibiki. Members of Blue Cosmos come from all walks of life, from the poorly performing high school dropout to the successful and wealthy industrialist. They have heavily infiltrated the militaries of the three super powers with members holding positions amongst each military's top brass.

**Celestial Being** – The organization Celestial Being is a private armed organization founded by Aeolia Schenberg and whose members are dedicated to the organization's goal, the eradication of war through armed intervention. Celestial Being utilizes technology developed by Aeolia and refined for over 200 years and is unlike anything seen by the world at large. To carry out their armed interventions, Celestial Being utilizes the Gundam, an advanced mobile suit technologically years ahead of anything the leading world powers have developed. Celestial Being is backed by numerous shadow financers, many of whom serve as agents who provide intelligence or review Celestial Being's performance. Secrecy is one of the organization's greatest weapons, thus all members with high-ranking access to Veda are given code names while all records of their pasts are sealed.

Celestial Being is supported by the Quantum Supercomputer Veda, a system designed by Aeolia Schenberg that has capabilities greater then even computers built centuries after Veda's creation. Access to Veda is restricted to seven levels, with each individual's access to Veda determined by their role in the organization. Only Aeolia Schenberg has access to Level 7 which holds all but two of Celestial Being's greatest secrets.

To support their activities Celestial Being utilizes secret bases located throughout the Earth Sphere. These bases include hollowed-out asteroids brought from the asteroid belt by the world powers and secretly converted into storehouses, and privately owned islands on Earth, where the Gundams can be hidden, repaired, and supplied for their armed interventions. The largest base is Krung Thep, a colony built inside an asteroid in the L3 region. Krung Thep is a colony dedicated to the development of Celestial Being's technology and the construction of their equipment, such as the Gundams.

The personnel of Celestial Being can be divided into four groups.

The first and largest group, which does not have any official name, includes various researchers and scientists that have joined Celestial Being and are all but dead to the world at large. These people reside in Celestial Being's secret colony Krung Thep.

The second group is the Agents. Agents are individuals that have skills or access to resources that are beneficial to Celestial Being's operations, yet are not involved directly in technology development or the armed interventions.

The Third group is the Observers. Observers are similar to agents in that they have access to resources that are used to aid Celestial Being's operation; however their primary duty is to observe and evaluate Celestial Being's performance and its adherence to the "Plan". Observers have the power to overturn Veda's suggestion, the decisions of high ranking members such as Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and to dismiss members of the organization, however this power is limited in that the observers must pass a unanimous vote to carry out these actions.

The fourth group is Celestial Being's primary team. This team includes the crewmembers of the Ptolemaios and is directed by the tactical forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega. This team also includes the Gundam Meisters, the pilots of the Gundams. Because of the importance of the Meisters their backgrounds are sealed away in Level 6 and they are assigned codenames. Only the Meisters in question have the authority to unseal their records and reveal their past or birth name. Aside from the Meisters the tactical forecaster of Celestial Being, Sumeragi Lee Noriega is also given a codename and had her records sealed.

Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) – The Deep Space Survey and Development Organization, or DSSD for short, is a private multinational organization that has declared neutrality in all matters between nations. Their purpose is to study and develop technology for the exploration of space beyond the Earth Sphere and even the orbit of Mars. Though technology allows ships to travel between Earth and Jupiter, the process is costly and must follow a strict flight plan or else risk getting lost or stranded in deep space. The DSSD seeks to develop technology to allow humans to freely and actively explore space without such hindrances.

**Fast Acting Integrated Tactical Headquarters (FAITH)** – FAITH is a ZAFT Special Forces organization whose members report directly to the PLANT Supreme Council and receive their orders from the Supreme Chairman. The members of this elite organization operate outside the regular ZAFT command structure, and have the authority to plan operations and give orders on the battlefield as they see fit. FAITH membership is awarded only to individuals with distinguished combat records, excellent personal qualities, and virtually unquestioned loyalty.

**Fereshte** – Fereshte is a secret branch organization of Celestial Being created by Chall Acustica with Veda's approval. While Celestial Being conducts their interventions openly, Fereshte's operates secretly in the shadows. The organization possesses only 5 members; leader Chall Acustica, engineer Sherilyn Hyde, primary Gundam Meister Fon Spaak, reserve Meister Eco Calore, and Hanayo, an advanced AI linked to Veda that resides in a unique Haro and acts as an assistant Haro for Gundam piloting.

Fereshte operates out of several of Celestial Being's secret bases scattered throughout the Earth Sphere, or from the CBS-68 Euclides. To support the primary Celestial Being team, Fereshte performs its own shadow armed interventions using the Second Generation Gundams and the 0 Gundam's GN Drive. Because Fereshte possesses only one GN Drive, and GN condenser technology has yet to reach a level that allows independent mobile suit operation, they are limited to deploying only one Gundam at a time. Also, because Aeolia's plan calls for the only known Gundams to be those used by the primary Celestial Being team, Fereshte's hides their mobile suit's identities as Gundams by applying masks.

Because Fereshte is a secret branch only a handful of Celestial Being's members are aware of the branch's existence and purpose.

**G-Project** – In the year CE 68, under the aegis of Admiral Lewis Halberton who had witnessed how powerful ZAFT's mobile suits are when piloted by a Coordinator, the Union began a top secret project to develop a new line of advanced mobile suits. These G Weapons would incorporate advanced theoretical technologies that would allow a Natural pilot to battle on even footing with a machine piloted by a Coordinator. However early concept simulations proved too complex for a Natural to pilot, and despite putting considerable resources into the project along with some of the Union's top scientists, many of the desired technologies proved to be years away from anything outside of laboratory tests for capability and practicality.

In the year CE 69, Halberton approached Rondo Ghina Sahaku of the Sahaku twins, current head of the Sahaku family (one of Orb's five noble families), as well as President and CEO of the technology firm and military contractor Morgenroete, Inc. in order to gain access to the admittedly superior technology of the Orb Union. Reaching an agreement the G-Project is moved to the resource satellite Heliopolis where development will continue in secret at the Heliopolis branch of Morgenroete. Primary development and construction would still be done by Union personnel, specifically the MSWAD people Halberton drafted for the project, while Morgenroete personnel, a number of whom are Coordinators, take a hands-on advisory role working out problems that the Union's people cannot solve. With the Union's resources working with Orb's technology the G-Project finally bears fruit.

With the G-Project bearing fruit two new projects are initiated. The first is Morgenroete's Astray Project. Using technology "copied" from the G-Project Morgenroete begins producing prototype mobile suits to market to the Orb military and the private forces of the Noble Families once complete.

The second project is based in MSWΛD where Union scientists are trying to improve upon the technology developed in the G-Project in order to make it more efficient and cost-effective.

**Iris Corporation** – The Iris Corporation is a weapons manufacturer that designed and produces the Union's SVMS-01 Union Flag, as well as all accompanying equipment. The corporation actively works with MSWAD to improve the Flag.

**Junk Guild** – The **Junk Guild** is a non-government organization devoted to the upkeep, maintenance, and salvage of the technology that forms the infrastructure of Cosmic Era society. Thanks to the work of Reverend Malchio, the Junk Guild has non-aggression treaties with all major factions - any person or vessel that bears the emblem of the Junk Guild cannot be attacked without cause nor be denied entry to any treaty signatory, as long as they obey the laws within (though they may be restricted as to where they may go - ZAFT, for example, does not allow Junk Guild members onto the PLANTs themselves unless they are granted special permission). The Junk Guild is rather decentralized - while there is an overseeing body that governs the Guild as a whole, most of the work is done by small teams of technicians who act independently of one another.

Most Junk Guild teams spend their days either going through areas littered with debris, such as battlefields, salvaging usable equipment or working under contract. Contracts can vary from salvage operations to repair and recovery of equipment. Large contracts may necessitate multiple Guild teams - it is not uncommon to see a large contingent of Guild techs working on major projects, such as the Giga-Float mobile mass driver. The Guild espouses non-violence - Guild techs will only fight to defend themselves, and even then will refrain from killing unless there is no other option.

Unlike the nations of the world, who prefer to standardize their equipment, Junk Guild equipment is an eclectic mix of whatever they can afford/repair/salvage. It is not uncommon to see a Guild team using an assortment of repair pods and salvaged mobile suits for work in space. Teams tend to stick with lightly armored and armed vessels as bases of operation in space, as they place a premium on cargo space as opposed to combat ability.

The Guild acquires new recruits from all walks of life, Natural and Coordinator alike. New recruits undergo basic training and indoctrination, and then are sent to a team for on the job training. After a probationary period, the Guild then accepts the recruit as a Guild tech. Because Junk Techs tend to trust each other (lacking a reason to do otherwise), it is easily possible to infiltrate the Junk Guild.

**Linear Train Industries** – Linear Train Industries is a privately owned and operated international company that maintains the orbital elevators' transportation systems. The face of the company has always been about transportation technology between Earth and space, but the company is secretly a resource of Celestial Being as the President of the company is an agent for Celestial Being. With the company's resources it is easy to sneak material for Celestial Being onto the linear trains of the 3 Orbital Elevators and transport them to space. It also provides free transportation for members of Celestial Being that are traveling between Earth and space without worries of problems getting through customs.

**Martius Arsenals **– A company based in the PLANTs of Martius City which develops and produces weapons for the ZAFT forces. Martius Arsenals is the creator of the heavy swords used by the GINN and CGUE. Currently the company's researchers are working on a method to reduce the size and power requirements of a battleship's beam weapons so that they may be used by mobile suits.

**Maius Military Industries (MMI)** - A company based in the PLANTs of Maius City, where the GINN was first placed into production, which develops and produces weapons for the ZAFT forces. MMI specializes in machine guns, railguns, and Close-In Weapon Systems (CIWS).

**Morgenroete, Incorporated** – Morgenroete, Incorporated is a privately owned technology development firm and military contractor used to build the advanced military equipment used by the Orb Union, the country in which it is based. Morgenroete is owned by the Sahaku family, one of the five Noble Families that holds power in Orb. Morgenroete has facilities located on Onogoro Island, one of the smaller islands off the coast of Orb's mainland, and facilities in Orb's resource colony Heliopolis. Both locations allow Orb's technical school to hold practical development classes in their facilities for those students in the engineering field.

In CE 69, the president of Morgenroete allowed Union Admiral Lewis Halberton to use the facilities in Heliopolis to build the machines and warship that were part of the G-Project.

**MSWAD** – Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development or MSWAD is a branch of the Union Military dedicated to the research and development of mobile suit technology. MSWAD was founded in 61 CE as part of the Union's mobile suit development program. Though charged primarily with the development of mobile suit technology MSWAD, with its advanced technology and skilled personnel, is often called upon to take part in military actions.

**PMC Trust** – The PMC Trust is a private military contractor based out of the Republic of Moralia, where its activities have been of singular benefit to the local economy. Twenty percent of the 4000 civilian operated corporations in Moralia are owned by PMC Trust, allowing the contractor to control every industry needed to support an army. Its collective armed operatives form the functional mercenary equivalent of a standing army, amongst which Ali Al-Saachez serves as a key field officer. Besides mercenary deployment on demand, the company otherwise provides services relating to the training of military personnel and the transport and development of weapons.

Because the PMC Trust is a civilian-operated corporation, and because of the charter it has with the AEU, the government cannot officially dictate what actions the contractor orders its mercenaries to take. Though like the rest of the AEU the PMC Trust recognizes that they can't risk doing anything that will cause ZAFT to shut off their power. Still that has not stopped the company from sending several skilled teams into the African continent to aid any anti-ZAFT resistance movements.

**Serpent Tail** – The **Serpent Tail** is an independent mercenary group that uses Earth Alliance and ZAFT equipment to get the job done. They have always taken on a job by the highest bidder, and have almost always gotten the job done. Their leader is a Coordinator named Gai Murakumo. Gai pilots one of the three Orb Astray prototypes, the rebuilt MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, and is considered by many to be the deadliest warrior in the Earth Sphere. This mercenary company has no government whatsoever, and is split up into teams. Gai's team operates from either a captured _Laurasia_-class frigate or an unmarked civilian freighter, and his subordinates consist of fellow pilot Elijah Kiel, the ship's captain and intelligence operative Reed Wheeler, explosives expert and tactician Loretta Adja, and client liaison Kazahana Adja.

The Serpent Tail mercenary group has an exceptionally high rate of success thanks to their combination of highly skilled individuals, their high level of professionalism, and top of the line and well maintained equipment. They are worth any price. Though it should be noted that a group with their skill and reputation fights according to their own rules, one of which is that they are given a free hand to fight how they see fit and any breach of that rule will make the contract null and void. They are also more than simple soldiers as they always try to see the heart of whatever situation they have been hired to deal with.

**Super Human Research Institute** – The HRL has secretly developed a "Super Soldier" facility (Super Human Research Institute) to create ideal soldiers for their military purposes. This program is notable for creating Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism and Super Soldier No.1 Soma Peries.

The HRL authorities will often take orphaned and abandoned children (e.g. refugees) into these facilities to be used for the super soldier program's experiments, hoping to develop an ideal Super Soldier for the HRL to use. By 71 CE the Institute has yet to perfect the process as "successful" subjects are few and far between, thus they continue their experiments on hundreds of live subjects. Despite that, the facility will occasionally provide some of their satisfactory test subjects to the HRL army, notably Leonard Fiennes and Soma Peries, in order for the higher ups to let the facility continue running.

Amongst the various procedures that the Institute performs on its subjects the most prominent is a surgery to alter and stimulate the glial cells in order to produce a newly discovered type of brainwave called "quantum brainwaves" which allows for enhanced sensory comprehension and improved motor reflexes. The second procedure is the introduction of nano-machines into the body that aid in regulating it, thus increasing endurance and physical fitness, allowing the human body to withstand greater G forces and to utilize the enhanced movements from the quantum brainwaves without sustaining injury.

In regards to ethical issues, scientists have waved such regards aside, stating that their work is a necessity if humanity is to thrive in the harsh environment of space, often pointing to the Coordinators of the PLANTs.

_**Locations**_

**Ame-No-Mihashara** - An Orb Union space station under control of the Sahaku twins located in the L3 region. The space station is still under construction but is nearing completion and will be operational by summer of the year CE 71.

**Artemis** – Created in CE 35, the Artemis asteroid fortress was built by the Advanced European Union at Lagrange 3 during the space arms race taking place at this time. While Artemis's location is considered strategically inconsequential, the AEU forces nonetheless protected it with a Lightwave Barrier known as the "Umbrella of Artemis". This defense gives Artemis a reputation as an impenetrable fortress. Since the power requirements of a lightwave barrier are immense, the "Umbrella of Artemis" is only activated when enemy forces were sighted. The asteroid is kilometers wide and long, at the center of which is a large gravity block that continually rotates to provide a gravitated zone for stationed soldiers to live without undo worries of losing muscle mass. Artemis is powered by a massive nuclear fission reactor shielded from N-Jammers by a kilometer of rock.

**Boaz** – Boaz is a large former resource asteroid in the L4 region of space. Originally named Nova the asteroid was renamed after Earth Alliance forces abandoned it, allowing ZAFT forces to occupy it who then renamed it Boaz.

Thanks to its thick rock walls, the asteroid is an ideal location for a military base as a massive nuclear assault would be needed to destroy the base. The size of Boaz also allowed for ample construction of command bays and service docks for both warships and mobile suits while still being able to withstand massive bombardment. After conversion, the asteroid was outfitted with multiple beam gun turrets to shoot down incoming enemy units and is also protected by a large fleet of warships and mobile suits.

**Copernicus City** – Copernicus City is the first city built on the Moon. The construction began in CE 10 and two years later it was opened for civil inhabitants. The city also served as a provider for the raw materials for the space colony program. Interestingly Copernicus City is not controlled by any Earth Nation. It is considered United Nations territory and is governed by a mayor and city council elected from the local population. It is neutral territory in all conflicts and all foreign entities must adhere to strict regulations regarding the control of weapons.

Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato both attended a preparatory school in this city and they met here in CE 61. In CE 68, Athrun and his mother left the city due to Patrick Zala calling them back to the PLANTs. In the same year the Yamato family also left the city and moved to the Orb Union-controlled space colony Heliopolis.

In CE 70 Copernicus city was chosen by the United Nations as the site of a final round of peace negotiations between Earth and PLANT. However a terror bombing on February 5th killed the senior leadership of the UN and PLANT Representative Siegel Clyne only survived because his shuttle had a malfunction. Many Naturals suspected foul play and the PLANTs was blamed for this incident and a full scale war followed.

DSSD Troya Station – DSSD Troya Station is a space station that was built by ZAFT, but now belongs to the DSSD and is used for research on the Stargazer project. Gibralter Base Graveyard – When the plan for constructing the orbital elevators went through an operation to clear space of orbital debris that could threaten workers and cause damage during construction. The debris gathered was set in a stable orbit near the L3 region. Seeing an opportunity with the Graveyard, a group of artisans, with the funding of an eccentric billionaire, purchased the Graveyard and, with the Junk Guild's help, cobbled it into a livable habitat. The population density of the makeshift space colony is very small, comprised mostly of artisans who practice ancient methods that have little place in the modern world, such as the method for forging a high quality katana. After the destruction of Junius 7 the colony's remains were brought to the Graveyard where the inhabitants promised to protect and care for it.

**Heliopolis** – Heliopolis is an "Island 3" type colony located at Lagrange 3 that is owned and operated by the Orb Union. The colony is reinforced with a central axial shaft and the colony cylinder is attached to a mining asteroid, providing the colony and its owner Orb with resources. The colony is mainly used for civilian use with large space provided for them. Morgenroete, Inc., a military contractor, also holds facilities there which are used in the CE 70s to construct mobile suits for both Orb and the Earth Alliance there. In case of an attack, the colony has shelters and emergency capsules for the civilians.

Construction of the Heliopolis colony began in CE 30 by the Orb Union, in the same year during which Orb also built its Kaguya Mass Driver. The colony was used as a resource satellite by the small country, which lacked the large territory and vast resources the other superpowers of the planet had. Over time, the colony, like Orb itself, became home for a large number of civilians, both Naturals and Coordinators, while the military company Morgenroete, Inc. also maintained facilities there.

When the relationship between the PLANTs and the Earth superpowers began to deteriorate in the late CE 60s, the colony, thanks to the neutral position of Orb, became home for civilians who left Copernicus city, among them the Yamato family. On July 12, CE 70, the mobile suit construction program of the Atlantic Federation, known under the codename G Project, began at the Heliopolis colony in collaboration with Morgenroete.

**Jachin Due** – Jachin Due was a former resource asteroid that was the site of a major battle during the early days of the Bloody Valentine War.

The battle took place on April 17, CE 70, when the Earth Alliance attacked the PLANTs with its 5th and 6th fleets in the vicinity of the asteroid. ZAFT successfully repulsed the attack and the PLANT Supreme Council afterwards decided to convert the asteroid into a military space fortress for ZAFT forces. Jachin Due was thus one of two asteroid fortresses meant to protect PLANT with the other being Boaz.

Thanks to its thick rock walls, the asteroid is an ideal location for a military base as a massive nuclear assault would be needed to destroy the base. The size of Jachin Due also allowed for ample construction of command bays and service docks while still being able to withstand massive bombardment. After conversion, the asteroid was outfitted with multiple beam gun turrets to shoot down incoming enemy units and also protected by a large fleet of warships and Mobile Suits.

**JOSH-A** – **JO**int **S**upreme **H**eadquarters **A**laska. JOSH-A is a Union military base located in Alaska that was converted into the joint headquarters of the Earth Alliance. Although it is officially the headquarters for the Alliance the Human Reform League and AEU have a minimal presence at the base.

Krung Thep – Krung Thep is Celestial Being's secret colony. The colony is built into an asteroid at Lagrange 3, has a height and radius of 500 meters, and is the location where the majority of Celestial Being's technology is developed and built. Krung Thep serves as the home to the majority of Celestial Being's members, most of whom are researchers and engineers. It receives regular supply shipments, but also possesses an advanced hydroponics lab that allows Krung Thep to grow enough food to sustain itself should it need to. Lagash Base – The Lagash Base is a secret underwater ZAFT military base that is under construction in the Pacific Ocean. Once it is completed the base will be used as a staging point to attack Union and HRL controlled territory. Liteiria Colony – Liteiria was an O'Neill "Island Three" colony which was not affiliated with any nation. Like the Orb Union, Liteiria accepted both Naturals and Coordinators into its population, and sought to create a society where humans of all genetic types could live together in peace. There is a movement among the populations that idolizes George Glenn and believes that they need to move beyond the Earth Sphere, specifically moving to the Jupiter Sphere, in order to evolve as a people and understand George Glenn's philosophy. Lorentz Crater – The Lorentz Crater is the former site of a ZAFT military base on the moon. It was from this base that ZAFT staged attacks against the Ptolemaeus lunar base and other Earth Alliance controlled-locations on the moon. The Lorentz Crater was abandoned after the devastating Battle of Endymion.

**Mendel Colony** – The Mendel colony is an Island 3 type colony built by the Union at Lagrange 4. Dedicated to research the Mendel colony was abandoned after terrorists unleashed a deadly virus that killed many.

**Panama Spaceport** – The Panama Spaceport is the location of the Porta Panama Mass Driver built by the Union. Though military units were always stationed around it for protection it did not become a full-scale military base until CE 67.

**Ptolemaeus Lunar Base** – The Ptolemaeus base was built in CE 35 by the Atlantic Federation to oversee the space colonies. It was built in the Ptolemaeus crater from which it derived its name. The trait to name moon bases after the craters they are built in is carried over to future bases and cities.

When the Bloody Valentine War broke out between PLANT and the Earth Alliance, the base became the joint headquarters for the space fleets of the Union, AEU, and Human Reform League from where they launched their attacks on the PLANTs.

Space Colony Quanqiu – The HRL currently operates the space colony Quanqiu at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization is situated.

**Victoria Base** – The Victoria Base is an Advanced European Union base, founded in CE 21 by the AEU and the South African Alliance in east Africa and the location of the Habilis Mass Driver


	2. Mech Profile

_**Space Warships**_

_**Union of Free Nations**_

**Name: **Agamemnon-Class

**Type:** Space Flagship Carrier

**Manufacturer: **Union of Free Nations

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Overall Length: **300 meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar

**Propulsion: **MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments****: **2 x Dual Linear Cannons, Many x Vulcan Guns

**Mobile Weapons:**

12 x TS-MA2 Moebius

OR

12 x VMS-15 Realdo (Refit)

OR

12 x SVMS-01 Union Flag (Refit)

OR

12 x Any Combination of the Above

The Agamemnon-class carrier is a large, wedge-shaped warship designed and built at the same time as the TS-MA2 Moebius, and serves as a carrier and support craft that can carry 12 mobile armors and deploy them rapidly using the linear catapults on either edge of the ship. Since the vessel also serves as a flagship, it has extensive bridge facilities for this service. The Agamemnon is only lightly armed and must rely on escorts for protection. With the development of the VMS-15 Realdo a number of these carriers were converted to carry mobile suits.

**Name: **Virginia-Class Carrier

**Type:** Space Mobile Suit Carrier

**Manufacturer: **Union of Free Nations

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Overall Length: **300 meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Suit Hanger, Gravity Block

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Propulsion: **MPD Thrusters

**Armaments: **2 x Linear Cannons, 13 x Hardpoints to mount Linear Cannons or Missile Launchers

**Mobile Weapons:**

12 x VMS-15 Realdo

OR

12 x SVMS-01 Union Flag

The Virginia-class carrier is a space carrier designed at the same time as the VMS-15 Realdo as a mobile suit support craft that can be separated into three basic components. Starting from the aft of the ship is the cylindrical engine block. Just fore of the engines is the gravity block where crew quarters and other basic accommodations can be found. The bow of the ship consists of two distinct hanger sections connected to the gravity block by a section of the ship that contains the bridge and other command functions. Each hanger section is designed to hold 6 mobile suits and includes equipment to rearm and repair mobile suits, facilities to hold spare equipment, fuel, and parts, and machine shops to fabricate missing parts.

The Virginia-class has a low acceleration and top speed as well as poor mobility, and a lack of CIWS weapons renders the Virginia a poor combatant against small high-speed enemies such as mobile suits. Instead, the Virginia-class's designers intended the carrier's mobile suits to deal with enemy fighters while the Virginia-class supports from the rear with heavy artillery. The weapons include 2 linear cannons, one built into each hanger, and 13 hardpoints that can be used to mount additional linear cannons or missile launchers depending on the ship's mission profile. Three hardpoints are located on the forward section, four on the gravity block, two on the hull that connects the gravity block and the engine block (one above and one below), and four on the engine block.

Because of the importance of mobile suits during the Bloody Valentine War, combined with the heavy firepower the Virginia can wield, the carrier has become the focus of the Union's ship building efforts. Similarly Virginia-class carriers will be used to form task force units comprised solely of the carriers. About the only fleet role the carrier has yet to take part of is that of fleet flagship due to its communications and command systems not being as extensive as the Agamemnon's. Its speculated that those systems will be upgraded so that the Agamemnon can be retired after the war.

**Name: **Nelson-Class Destroyer

**Type: **Cruiser

**Manufacturer: **Union of Free Nations

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Overall Length: **250 meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar, Gravity Block

**Propulsion: **MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments****: **3 x Dual Linear Cannons, 1 x Single Linear Cannon, 8 x Dual Machine Cannons, 6 x Missile Launchers

**Mobile Weapons:**

4 x TS-MA2 Moebius

OR

4 x VMS-15 Realdo (Refit)

OR

4 x SVMS-01 Union Flag (Refit)

OR

4 x Any Combination of the Above

Developed as part of the Union's Fleet Reconstruction Plan the Nelson-class serves as the Union's primary battleship. The Nelson is equipped with 3 dual linear cannon turrets and a single barrel linear cannon turret. These weapons are of a smaller caliber than the Agamemnon's, however their greater number and placement allows the Nelson to perform a more powerful broadside or attack enemy ships in multiple directions. As a secondary weapon the Nelson is equipped with 8 dual machine cannon turrets, four above the ship's midline and four beneath the ship's midline, that serve primarily as anti-air defenses, however their placement does not adequately cover the Nelson, a weakness that a skilled mobile suit pilot can exploit. To round out the Nelson's armaments are six missile launchers located on the bow of the ship and are designed to fire anti-ship wombat missiles.

The Nelson is built with two hangers with four hanger doors. The first hanger located closest to the bridge is the shuttle hanger used to carry small space transport craft. The second, lower, and larger hanger is the mobile weapon hanger. The Nelson was built to accommodate and carry four Moebius mobile armors, whose duties were to protect the Nelson from enemy superiority fighters while the Nelson battled the enemy ships. In the early days of the war, after it was discovered how inadequate mobile armors were against ZAFT's mobile suits, it became common to outfit the Nelson-class with mobile suits whenever possible. However with the need to field as many units as available many of the Nelson-class still carry Moebius units.

**Name: **Drake-Class Escort

**Type: **Escort Ship

**Manufacturer: **Union of Free Nations

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Overall Length: **130 meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Shuttle Hangar

**Propulsion: **MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**3 x 75mm Vulcan Cannons, 6 x Torpedo Launchers, 4 x 10-Tube Missile Launchers

**Mobile Weapons:**

4 x TS-MA2 Moebius

OR

4 x VMS-15 Realdo (Refit)

OR

4 x Any Combination of the Above

The Drake-class escort ship is the smallest space warship fielded by the Union military. As its name implies it is an escort ship for the Union's larger military vessels, and is not built for direct ship-to-ship or even ship-to-mobile weapon combat. Because of its size, thin armor, and grade of engines the Drake could be built and operated cheaply, allowing the Union to build them in large numbers. For defense the Drake is equipped with three 75mm Vulcan cannons, and while these cannons can adequately cover the Drake's small size and shoot down missiles, they lack the tracking speed or power to stop a determined mobile suit attack. The one real advantage of the Drake is that it carries a large missile payload. With their missile payloads Drakes are commonly used to bombard the enemy from the rear of the Union's battle lines, but once the missiles are spent the Drake has little to offer the field of battle. Often the Drake will be used to scout the edges of friendly fleets to make sure the enemy does not sneak up on the fleet.

The Drake-class has only one hanger which is only large enough to hold a few shuttles. If a Drake-class is assigned mobile weapons than the mobile weapons must be strapped to the outside of the ship's hull. The Drake's ability to carry extra munitions, fuel, or spare parts for the mobile weapons is extremely limited, forcing it to remain within a limited distance of a carrier or field base which can take care of repairs and supplies.

**Name: **Archangel-Class Assault Ship

**Type: **Assault Ship

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Inc.

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Overall Length: **420 meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, 2 x Mobile Weapons Hangar

**Propulsion: **6 x Large MPD Thrusters, 8 x Small MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **Laminated Armor

**Armaments:**2 x "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon, 2 x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-energy Beam Cannon, 2 x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon, 24 x Surface-to-ship Missile Launcher, 16 x Surface-to-air Missile Launcher, 16 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS, 6 x Anti-Beam Depth Charge

**Mobile Weapons:**

Mobile Weapons for Planned Initial Deployment

GAT-X102 Duel

GAT-X103 Buster

GAT-X105 Strike

GAT-X207 Blitz

GAT-X303 Aegis

TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero

2 x SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package Type

8 x Mobile Suits or Mobile Weapons

The Archangel-class assault ship, given the experimental model number LCAM-01XA, is a new experimental battleship designed and built through the combined efforts of the Union's MSWAD and the technology developer/military contractor Morgenroete, Incorporated. Thanks to the advanced technology developed by Morgenroete the Archangel is fitted with the absolute latest technology that is not available anywhere outside of ZAFT or Orb, making the Archangel the most advanced ship in the Union's fleet and arguably the Earth Sphere. Amongst the new technologies incorporated in the Archangel are high-energy beam cannons, a technology that is only found in ZAFT vessels and Orb's new Izumo-class ship, the Valiant Mk.8 linear cannon which is more efficient and powerful than any linear cannons made previously, the positron blaster cannon which harnesses positrons to create the most powerful ship-mounted weapons, and finally laminated armor which is a not only more resistant to physical impacts but spreads the heat generated from beam weapons across the entire hull allowing the Archangel to survive multiple hits from beam weapons. The Archangel's armaments are rounded out with 24 surface-to-ship missile launcher, 16 surface-to-air missile launchers, and 16 multi-barrel CIWS guns which allow the Archangel to effectively fight against enemy ships and mobile suits. The Archangel also features a high number of efficient plasma engines which give it top-notch acceleration, speed, and mobility to match ZAFT's Nazca-class.

The true power of the Archangel, however, is the two hangers which can each hold four mobile weapons, most notably the mobile suits of the G-Project. Theoretically the advanced technology of the G-Weapons, which is greater than anything seen in use by ZAFT, should allow a Natural to fight evenly with a Coordinator in a GINN. If the theory holds true than the Archangel and its mobile suits would be the first combat group within the Union's military, or any of the military forces that makes up the loose Earth Alliance, that can fight equally against a comparative strength ZAFT combat group.

Unlike any other warship used in space, the Archangel was designed with the ability to descend to Earth by spreading an ablative gel along its ventral side. On Earth the Archangel can take advantage of one of its most interesting features in the propulsion system which features new technology that allows the ship to fly at low altitudes over land and water. Although not capable of hovering in a single position, or capable of the speeds of most aircraft, the Archangel is still capable of cruising through any environment while maintaining full combat capability giving it unmatched versatility. The one thing the ship is not capable of on its own is escaping Earth's gravity and flying into space without the use of boosters to increase its thrust.

_**Advanced European Union**_

**Name:** Salamis-class

**Type:** Cruiser

**Manufacturer:** Advanced European Union

**Operator:** Advanced European Union

**Overall Length:** 288 Meters

**Overall Width:** 68.5 Meters

**Overall Height:** 61.3 Meters

**Accommodation:** Bridge, Mobile Suit Hanger, Catapult Launch Sled, Flight Deck

**Propulsion:** MPD Thrusters

**Armor:** Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments**: 2 x 2-Barrel 350mm Linear Cannons, 5 x Single Barrel 200mm Linear Cannons, 6 x 2-Barrel Machine Guns, 4 x Machine Guns, 8 x Internal Missile Launchers

**Mobile Weapons:** 4 x AEU-05/68 AEU Hellion Perpetuum

The Salamis-class was developed as the Advanced European Union's answer to the Union's space armament plan. At the time of its introduction the Salamis-class cruiser was comparably armed to its contemporaries, possessing two more main guns and machine guns than the Nelson. The turrets that could rotate 180 degrees in any direction its design allowed the Salamis to utilize its maximum firepower while presenting the smallest target profile. Its greatest weakness is that its primary cannons have a limited elevation of 45 degrees, rendering all but one of the primary cannons useless against enemies that attack straight from port or starboard.

The Salamis-class cruiser is built with a single mobile suit hanger, built into the ship's bow that is designed to hold and support four mobile suits. When deployed the mobile suits are lifted one by one to the flight deck on the bow of the hull, where they are launched via a catapult sled.

Because the AEU's space program lagged behind that of the Union and the HRL, the Salamis-class cruiser was not built in the same numbers as its contemporaries, thus the need to focus on quality over quantity. Despite their supposed quality, ZAFT's Laurasia-class frigate proved to be faster, possessed better armor, and mounted more powerful weapons. Many Salamis-class cruisers were destroyed during the Battle of Yggdrasil and Operation Uroboros through the combined might of the Laurasia-class frigate and the GINN mobile suit. Production of new warships has slowed to a crawl due to ZAFT's control over the orbital elevator. Many of the remaining Salamis-class cruisers are stationed at Artemis base.

**Name:** Magellan-class

**Type:** Battleship

**Manufacturer:** Advanced European Union

**Operator:** Advanced European Union

**Overall Length:** 327 Meters

**Overall Width:** 102 Meters

**Overall Height:** 96 Meters

**Accommodation:** Bridge

**Propulsion:** MPD Thrusters

**Armor:** Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments**: 7 x 2-Barrel 350mm Linear Cannons, 16 x 2-Barrel Machine Guns, 4 x Internal Missile Launchers

**Mobile Weapons:** 0

The Magellan-class is the battleship and flagship of the AEU's space forces. Designed specifically for ship to ship battles the Magellan-class mounts the highest number of main cannons of any space warship with a total of seven 2-barrel 350mm linear cannons mounted on 180 degree rotating turrets and possessing the capability of elevating 45 degrees. Three of the turrets are mounted on the dorsal and ventral bow hull, two on the dorsal hull and one on the ventral. Four of the turrets are mounted on the side of the ship, two to port, two to starboard, two aft, and two forward. This placement allows the Magellan to face enemy ships from any angle of approach with significant firepower. As an anti-air defense the Magellan-class is equipped with 16 2-barrel machine gun turrets that are clustered around the Magellan's command tower. The armaments are rounded out by four internal missile launchers used for anti-ship long range bombardment.

Unlike most other space warships the Magellan does not possess a hanger to carry mobile weapons, though like the Drake-class mobile suits can be strapped to the exterior if needed. However that system has proven to be both inefficient and dangerous. Typically the Magellan relies on its machine gun turrets and mobile suits carried by escorting Salamis-class cruisers for anti-mobile weapon defense. However because of the placement of the machine gun turrets the Magellan has holes in its defense that a well-equipped mobile suit could take advantage of to destroy a Magellan.

The Magellan-class was never built in large numbers and many of them were destroyed during the Battle of Yggdrasil and Operation Uroboros through the combined might of the Laurasia-class frigate and the GINN mobile suit. What few that remain are stationed at Artemis base.

_**Human Reform League**_

**Name: **EDI-40-II Laohu

**Type: **Space Mobile Weapon Carrier

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Overall Length: **240 meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, 3 x Mobile Weapon Hangar

**Propulsion: **MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**3 x Linear Cannons, 3 x 20-Tube Missile Launcher

**Mobile Weapons: **15 x MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type

The Laohu is the only combat vessel of the Human Reform League's space fleet. Compared to many other space vessels the Laohu has a slow acceleration and top speed as well as possessing poor maneuverability, overall making it a poor combatant. The Laohu's most redeeming feature is that it possesses three hangers, which are further divided into five sections, and allows the carrier to carry fifteen mobile suits, more than any other comparable sized ship. Of course as a carrier the ship has all of the equipment and facilities to keep the mobile suits combat fit and ready for a moderate to a protracted period of time, depending on how much combat the vessel sees. However the Laohu was not designed for long-distance travel or prolonged patrol missions, being limited in accommodations available for its human operators. Even the bridge is unusually small for a combat vessel of its size, being designed for a pilot, co-pilot, gunner, and two passengers.

The Laohu possesses three engine pods, at the fore of each is mounted a single linear cannon which can only be fired forward. The carrier also possesses three 20-tube missile launchers, one built into the forward section of each hanger. One of the more unusual features of the Laohu is that the bridge module can disconnect and be flown independently of the carrier's body, allowing it to be used as an escape vessel, although a slow one.

_**ZAFT**_

**Name: **Laurasia-Class Frigate

**Type: **Space Combat Frigate

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT, Serpent Tail

**Overall Length: **235 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar

**Propulsion: **MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Armaments:**2 x 937mm Dual High-Energy Cannon, 450mm Dual Railgun, 2 x 450mm Railgun, 2 x 125mm Smoothbore Cannon, 6 x 58mm CIWS, 4 x 450mm Multipurpose Vertical Launch System

**Mobile Weapons: **6 x Mobile Suits: ZGMF-1017 GINN, ZGMF-515 CGUE

The Laurasia line of warships is the first ever to be designed, developed, and manufactured by ZAFT when the PLANTs began preparations for the predicted conflict that would occur between Naturals and Coordinators. Because the resources available to the PLANTs are limited compared to the superpowers of Earth, ZAFT needed a warship that could surpass and defeat any enemy ship in a one-on-one engagement, or in scenarios where the ZAFT forces are outnumbered. To that end the Laurasia frigate met all expectations.

In terms of speed and maneuverability the Laurasia matched the Union's warships, even surpassing them by a small margin. With armor composed of the new E-Carbon the hull's strength exceeds that of the Agamemnon, the ship with the strongest armor before the advent of the Laurasia. For offense the Laurasia is equipped with one 450mm dual railgun turret mounted on the aft, two 125mm defensive smoothbore cannon turrets mounted near the aft, and two 450 railgun turrets mounted at the front of the bow beneath the bridge. More importantly the Laurasia is equipped with a pair of 937mm dual high-energy cannon turrets, mounted near the aft. These cannons are the first practical use beam cannons to be fielded by any nation. Because conventional ship armor is useless against heavy beam attacks, the Laurasia's beam cannons, combined with its railguns, give the Laurasia unmatched offensive power.

Arguably the Laurasia's most important feature is the mobile suit hanger pod that hangs underneath the ship's main body. The hanger is designed to hold six ZAFT model mobile suits plus the equipment and materials to supply and repair the mobile suits. The mobile suits are accelerated out of the hanger via a linear catapult, allowing the mobile suit to reach top combat speed seconds after exiting the hanger. If needed the hanger can detach, deploy wings, and become an atmospheric re-entry pod to deploy mobile suits to the Earth's surface.

At least one Laurasia-class frigate is known to be used by the mercenary group Serpent Tail.

**Name: **Nazca-Class Destroyer

**Type: **Battleship

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Overall Length: **255 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar

**Propulsion: **4 x MPD Thrusters, 8 x MPD Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Armaments:**2 x 177cm High-Energy Beam Cannon, 2 x 250mm Dual High-Energy Beam Cannon, 10 x 58mm CIWS, 5 x 450mm Multipurpose Vertical Launch System

**Mobile Weapons:**

6 x Mobile Suits

ZGMF-1017 GINN

ZGMF-515 CGUE

As the Bloody Valentine War progressed, ZAFT introduced the Nazca-class battleship to supplement the Laurasia-class frigate. ZAFT took the technology used to make the Laurasia such a formidable ship, and refined it so that the technology consumed less energy yet obtained equal, if not greater results. This allowed ZAFT engineers to incorporate two 100mm dual beam cannon turrets and two 177mm beam cannons, so although the Nazca is equipped with fewer cannons than the Laurasia, the greater number and higher efficiency of the beam cannons gives it comparable offensive strength. Additionally the anti-air defense of the Nazca is greater with ten 58mm CIWS guns spread across the hull. The one area where the Nazca is unquestionably superior is the engines. The Nazca was designed with a greater number of engines, with an emphasis on getting the engines to run smoothly and efficiently. With its high performance engines the Nazca is the swiftest vessel fielded, easily outpacing the Laurasia or any Earth Alliance vessel.

Like the Laurasia the Nazca has a single mobile suit hanger that accommodates 6 mobile suits. However the hanger has been placed in the center of the ship, making it harder to target, as does the placement of the bridge.

**Name: **Lesseps-Class Land Battleship

**Type: **Land Battleship

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Overall Length: **250 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar

**Propulsion: **Scale System

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Armaments:**3 x 40cm Dual Linear Cannons, 32 x Vertical Missile Launchers, 10 x Torpedo Launchers, 34 x Smoke/chaff/flare dispenser

**Mobile Weapons: **TMF/A-802 BuCUE, TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type, TFA-2 ZuOOT

The Lesseps-class land battleship is a warship ship designed by ZAFT to serve as a mobile base and mobile suit carrier on the Earth's surface. Its abilities make it the backbone of ZAFT's powerbase in Africa.

The Lesseps is designed to travel half-submerged in water, sand, or loose soil, using the arrays of microscopic scale motors on its lower hull to liquefy the ground and propel the ship forward. In addition to its powerful cannons and missile launchers, the Lesseps is equipped with underground torpedoes which use their own scale motors to burrow through the ground. Its primary function, however, is as a mobile suit carrier, and vessels of this type are classified as land carriers by the Earth Alliance forces.

The scale system is a propulsion system which uses the vibrations of tiny scales to move through water, sand, or loose soil. These scales are somewhat delicate, so the system cannot be used in the high-pressure environment of the deep sea, but unlike a conventional screw propeller it allows an underwater vehicle to move in any direction with equal ease. On the ground, this scale system allows ZAFT's land battleships to cruise through desert sands as if they were sailing through water.

**Name: **Petire-Class Land Cruiser

**Type: **Land Cruiser

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Overall Length: **175 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar

**Propulsion: **Scale System

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Armaments****: **2 x 10cm Linear Cannons, 16 x Missile Launchers, 4 x 2-Barrel 200mm Linear Cannons

**Mobile Weapons: **TMF/A-802 BuCUE, TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type, TFA-2 ZuOOT

Besides fielding the large _Lesseps_-class, ZAFT also created the _Petrie_-class land battleship to accompany the larger ships for military supremacy on the ground.

Like its large "brother", the Lesseps-class land battleship, the _Petrie_-class is well armed with its weaponry including four 2-barrel cannons, with two mounted on each side of the ship. Other armaments include two cannons, one on the front and one on the rear side, and lastly 16 missile launchers, which allow the ship to fire a large number of missiles in a short amount of time.

The _Petrie_-class also serves as a mobile suit carrier, with the ship carrying several TMF/A-802 BuCUEs, TFA-2 ZuOOT, and TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Types.

**Name: **Vosgulov-class Submarine

**Type: **Attack Submarine

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Overall Length: **270 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Mobile Weapon Hangar, 3 x Vertical Mobile Suit Catapult, 4 x Underwater Mobile Suit Catapult, 2 x Support Catapult

**Propulsion: **Hydro Jet Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Armaments****: **12 x Anti-Air Missile Pod, 12 x Torpedo Launcher

**Mobile Weapons: **

6 x General Purpose/Aerial Mobile Suits

ZGMF-1017 GINN

ZGMF-515 CGUE

AMF-101 DINN

8 x Amphibious Mobile Suits

UMF-4A GOOhN

UMF-5 ZnO

The _Vosgulov_-class submarine is a ZAFT naval mobile suit carrier submarine (and the only naval vessel of their forces), which gave the ZAFT forces based on Earth the complete control of the seas.

Since it is a submarine, the ship is armed only with 12 anti-air missile pods, which give the submarine attack capabilities over the water and 12 torpedo tubes for underwater battle or attack from underwater. Its main weapons however are the mobile suits it carries. Typically, its 3 vertical linear catapults are used to launch AMF-101 DINN aerial combat mobile suits, and the four underwater catapults (which function like oversize torpedo tubes) can each launch two UMF-4A GOOhN or UMF-5 ZnO amphibious mobile suits. Two small support catapults are additionally used to launch Guul support crafts for mobile suits which can't fly on their own.

_**Celestial Being**_

**Name: **CBS-70 Ptolemaios

**Type: **Celestial Being Mobile Suit Transport

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Overall Height: **251 Meters

**Overall Length: **374 Meters

**Overall Width: **184 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Tactical Room, Linear Catapult, 4 x Mobile Suit Container

**Power Plant: **GN Drives (Number depending on number of Gundams stored in their containers), Large GN Particle Storage Tank

**Propulsion: **2 x Primary GN Engines, 8 x Mobile Suit Container GN Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Special Equipment: **GN Field, Optical Camouflage

**Armaments: **Base Weapons: None

**1 x Assault Container**

2 x GN Beam Cannons

2 x GN Beam Guns

2 x 3-Tube Medium GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Medium GN Missiles per Tube

2 x 1-Tube Large GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Large GN Missiles per Tube

**2 x Assault Container**

4 x GN Cannons

4 x GN Beam Guns

4 x 3-Tube Medium GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Medium GN Missiles per Tube

4 x 1-Tube Large GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Large GN Missiles per Tube

**3 x Assault Container**

6 x GN Cannons

6 x GN Beam Guns

6 x 3-Tube Medium GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Medium GN Missiles per Tube

6 x 1-Tube Large GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Large GN Missiles per Tube

**4 x Assault Container**

8 x GN Cannons

8 x GN Beam Guns

8 x 3-Tube Medium GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Medium GN Missiles per Tube

8 x 1-Tube Large GN Missile Launcher:

4 x Large GN Missiles per Tube

**Mobile Weapons: **4 x Gundams

Ptolemaios, more commonly referred to as Ptolemy, is Celestial Being's tactical mobile suit carrier. Like all Celestial Being-built units, it's reliant on GN Particles; however, it doesn't have its own GN Drive. It instead taps into a large internal particle storage tank that's periodically recharged by a Gundam's GN Drive. Because Ptolemy wasn't made to be a warship, it has no built-in weapons. While it may not be formidable in combat, it has its own defense systems and equipment to operate and survive in combat situations.

Ptolemy was built with a large rotatable peripheral docking ring. The ring itself has 4 docking ports. Each of the ports is docked with mobile suit containers that contain units GN-001 - GN 005. Ptolemy was designed to be compact and economic of its size, therefore the Gundams utilize only a single linear catapult (a MS launcher that uses magnetics). The catapult's opening is on top of Ptolemy. Whenever a Gundam needs to sortie, the docking ring would rotate the specific Gundam on top and slide it down from the container to launch from the forward ship hatch.

Each of the MS containers were designed with their own propulsion system, powered by GN particles. While docked, they help provide additional propulsion power and siphon GN particles from the Gundams to help recharge Ptolemy. A power connector in each of the docking bays allows Ptolemy to connect to the GN Drives within the Gundams to recharge. When all 4 Gundams are launched from the ship, the amount of energy available is severely limited. At least one Gundam must periodically return to dock to ensure particle reserves are optimal.

Ptolemy's best defenses are its speed, stealth, and GN Field. Ptolemy is the fastest and most maneuverable ship of its time. The ship utilizes the mobile suit containers and two large GN Engines for propulsion and steering. As a benefit to the GN particles it vents throughout its hull, Ptolemy is invisible to all sensors. The particles will disrupt any nearby sensors and communications to quietly slip away from enemy detection. The only way to detect Ptolemy is through the use of wide-area sensor networks. Because the ship could only disrupt a limited area of space, a vast sensor network that was designed to notice blanks in movement patterns would clue off the enemy where Ptolemy is located. Even when intercepted, the enemy can only see Ptolemy in line-of-sight and can't get too close to Ptolemy or risk a series of electronic failures, especially communications. When forced into combat, Ptolemy can vent higher concentrations of particles to deploy its GN Field (relative to its particle reserves); however it's not an absolute defense as it can still suffer hull damage from close range enemy fire and beam attacks (relative to destructive yield).

Because of the outbreak of the Bloody Valentine War it became too dangerous for Celestial Being to operate the Ptolemy with its base equipment. Celestial Being's commander, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, ordered new equipment to be constructed to enhance the Ptolemy's combat abilities.

The first upgrade is the inclusion of the optical camouflage equipment that is included in the Gundams. Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, invisibility. The camouflage isn't an invisibility cloak, rather an advance projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. When performing missions Celestial Being to be hidden, the optical camouflage blends the unit into its surroundings; the camouflage isn't perfect. The camouflage isn't an active cloaking field; it's only applicable when the unit is completely stationary. Should the unit move during cloak, the optical camouflage would unveil the unit to the naked eye, but not to sensors. When it comes to The Ptolemy, the system is only meant to avoid visual detection from visual sensors and observation satellites at far distances; not from close range. Upon close range observation, the camouflage is obvious to the naked eye as the holographic grid creates overlapping image folds at the edge of the camouflage; even if a ship is completely stationary for absolute invisibility, it is still able to reveal itself should any particle weapons fire through the cloak.

The new equipment is the Assault Container. Assault Container is an experimental tactical miniature mobile suit carrier; its primary function is carrying Gundams and the still in-development GN Arms for transportation. The unit itself is powered by GN Particles and has a particle storage tank for reserve power; however, it requires a GN Drive to fully power and utilize its full potential. While the unit is a form of mobile suit transportation, it also serves as an auxiliary support unit in combat situations.

The shape of the ship was inspired by early generation hyper-sonic plane designs. The rear section of the unit has a hatch that opens to dock its Gundam and the future GN Arms. When docking with the units, the Gundam must enter first to interface with the container's power systems. The GN Arms follows last and fully incorporates its rear thrusters as part of the container's overall propulsion system when fully docked. The ship was designed for atmospheric exit and re-entry; this eliminates the Gundam's weakness of returning to Ptolemy without a covert orbital elevator ride to return to space. GN Particle vents are built throughout the external frame for generating a GN Field for defensive shielding; the field can be used to amplify the container's physical power to ram through certain targets.

The container has its own 2-seat bridge. From there, the pilot has full controls with propulsion, navigation, and weapons control. When the GN Arms is docked, the cockpit is connected to the container bridge by the pilot's seat. When the pilot needs to leave the container, a lever will deliver the pilot back into GN Arms to exit. The ship itself has a GN Drive docking port, designed to lock onto the cone for siphoning its particles. If the Gundam itself is damaged, CB engineers can refit the GN Drive itself to power the container.

The container is armed with a 2 GN Beam Cannons for attacking "hard" targets, 2 GN Beam Guns for attacking "soft" targets, and 8 missile tubes with each tube containing 4 missiles.

By January of CE 71 only two assault containers had been completed by the time Celestial Being began their interventions, with two more in production.

**Name: **CBS-68 Euclides

**Type: **Celestial Being Maintenance Ship

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Fereshte

**Overall Height: **231 Meters

**Overall Length: **374 Meters

**Overall Width: **184 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Tactical Room, Linear Catapult, 4 x Mobile Suit Container

**Power Plant: **GN Drives, Large GN Particle Storage Tank

**Propulsion: **4 x GN Verniers, 4 x Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Special Equipment: **GN Field, GN Stealth System, 4 x Robotic Repair Modules

**Armaments: **None

Euclides is limited series non-combat type ship; its sole purpose is to provide engineering repairs and maintenance upon CBS-70 Ptolemaios. The ship is fully prepared with facilities for mid-space repair and resupply of Ptolemy. At the bow of the ship, 4 robotic repair modules are attached to the rotatable docking ring. They're expandable to adjust the overall mass of the ship they need to repair. Because of that, Euclides can even repair CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. The ship's interior is similar in design to Ptolemy's, suggesting Celestial Being engineers' preference to reuse certain designs. Unlike other examples of Celestial Being engineering Euclides was also designed with a hybrid propulsion system; it has 4 GN verniers and 4 hydrogen fueled plasma engines. The reason for this is because the Euclides was expected to operate while only one GN Drive was available that could be sent out with one of Fereshte's Gundams at any time. To balance the high particle need of the ship the plasma engines were incorporated to reduce overall particle usage.

_**Civilians**_

**Name: **Marseille III-class

**Type: **Transport Ship

**Operator: **Union, AEU, HRL, Civilians, PLANTs, Junk Guild, Any spacefaring group/nation/organization

**Overall Height: **275 Meters

**Overall Length: **374 Meters

**Overall Width: **284 Meters

**Accommodation: **Bridge, Cargo Hold/Hanger

**Propulsion: **2 x Primary Plasma Engines, 6 x Secondary Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Optional Equipment: **Manipulator Arms

**Armaments: **None

**Mobile Weapons:** None

The Marseille III-class is a space transport ship built as a collaborative effort through several vehicle manufacturing firms, and is the most commonly employed space transport in the Earth Sphere. There is not a single faction that has not made use of at least one Marseille III. The ship was designed to operate with a minimal crew, capable of being operated by 4 individuals if they have the appropriate skill sets. This allows for the majority of the ship's space to be reserved for the massive cargo hold. As a civilian use transport the Marseille III does not possess any weapons, nor was it designed to carry mobile weapons though it is common to carry worker pods such as Mistrals. However; if the operator so desires it is a simple matter to refit the transports to carry military grade machines. Another common modification is to mount large manipulator arms on the hull to aid in salvage operations.

_**Mobile Weapons**_

_**Union of Free Nations**_

**Name: **TS-MA2 Moebius

**Type:** Mass Production Mobile Armor

**Manufacturer: **Adukurf Mechano-Industries

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations, Civilians

**Overall Length: **12 meters

**Accommodation: **Cockpit

**Propulsion: **Hydrogen Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**2 x 40mm Vulcan Guns

**Optional Armaments: **Linear Cannon, 4 x Missile Launchers, or a Nuclear Missile Launcher, or a Gatling Cannon

The TS-MA2 Moebius is a mobile armor developed by the Union 15 years before the outbreak of the Bloody Valentine War as a space superiority fighter. At its introduction the Moebius was the fastest most heavily armed mobile weapon available to any military and was officially an even match for the AEU's AEU-05/57 Hellion Initium, the only comparable mobile weapon of the day. The Moebius served as the primary frontline unit for the Union's space forces for a decade until advancing mobile suit technology called for the Moebius's replacement by a more advanced unit. By the Bloody Valentine War the Moebius was still in service, delegated to roles such as backline defense and service as a mobile weapons platform. Undoubtedly the most infamous act of the Moebius would be the nuclear bombing of the agricultural PLANT Junius 7, where a single TS-MA2 Moebius launched a single nuclear missile that struck the PLANT, killing 243,721 Coordinators. The act was not officially sanctioned by any command group in the Union's government or military and was carried out by Blue Cosmos extremists that controlled the Agamemnon carrier Roosevelt, from which the Moebius launched.

Official statistics on paper rates the Moebius as a unit that equals the GINN at a five to one ratio, meaning that on the field of battle it takes five Moebius mobile armors to equal one GINN mobile suit. However many soldiers believe that this is just propaganda to increase morale of the civilians who know that the Union's military alone outnumbers ZAFT. In truth the technological difference between the two units and the difference between their pilots makes it so that a single GINN is equal to as few as 20 to as many as 100 Moebius units.

**Name:** VMS-15 Union Realdo

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Bell Factory

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.7 meters

**Empty Weight: **60 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments****: **Sonic Knife, Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armaments: **Linear Rifle, Missile Launcher, Rocket Launcher

The Realdo is a flight capable mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Realdo's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. The mode the Realdo uses for missions is selected and set beforehand.

The Realdo's upper torso is capable of disconnecting from its lower torso where the cockpit is located. Both units are capable of independent flight, a feature that had been designed as a method of escape for pilots if their mobile suit becomes heavily damaged. It also has a practical combat purpose. The Realdo grabs onto an enemy suit, then the lower torso and cockpit disconnects and flies away while the upper torso self-destructs.

The Realdo is incapable of in-flight transformation. The unit's flight mode functionality is comparable to that of a fighter aircraft, and its simple backwards-collapse variation is manually accomplished with the aid of a ground crew. This feature is semi-automated in all derivative designs currently known.

The plane-like plate structure typically incorporated into the chest and shoulder design of units within the production line is in the Realdo uniquely secured along the back of its upper torso. The drum cockpit and abdomen are vertically rotated backwards in flight mode; the angle of the upper torso does not change with regard to the legs. The linear rifle may in flight mode be secured to the anterior sleeve of the back-plate, which extends above and behind the unit's head. "VMS" stands for "Variable Mobile Suit.

The drum cockpit is equipped with a single 20mm machine gun that is used as an anti-missile and anti-personal weapon. This is a featured carried over to all Union machines equipped with a drum cockpit.

**Name: **VMS-15 Union Realdo Space Type

**Type: **Mass Production Space-use Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Bell Factory

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.7 meters

**Empty Weight: **60 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments****: **Sonic Knife, Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armaments: **Linear Rifle

The Realdo Space Type is almost exact in features and abilities with the VMS-15 Union Realdo series. The main difference is that the MS has been modified to adapt in space. The cockpit is air pressurized and its systems were modified to adapt the harshness of space. The flight pack and jet thrusters have been removed and several rocket thrusters have been placed around the Realdo Space Type's body.

Despite its model number the Space Type Realdo is no longer a transformable mobile suit.

**Name: **MA-11HT Union Realdo Hover Tank

**Type: **Artillery Mobile Armor

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Bell Factory

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **11.5 meters

**Empty Weight: **78.3 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **4 x Hover Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments****: **270mm Linear Cannon, 3-Barrel Machine Gun, 3-Tube Missile Launcher, 20mm Machine Gun

**Alternate Armaments:** 2 x 150mm Linear Cannon, 2 x 60mm Linear Guns

The MA-11HT Union Realdo Hover Tank is a mass produced mobile armor designed to serve as the Union's primary ground artillery unit. To ease mass production the Realdo Hover Tank uses the base torso model as the VMS-15 Union Realdo, however it has been modified to serve as the stabilizing mount of the 270mm linear cannon. The arms of the Realdo have been modified by replacing the forearms with weapons mounts for a 3-barrel machine gun and a 3-tube missile launcher. The legs of the Realdo has been replaced by four hover thrusters that allow the Hover Tank to move at high speeds across relatively flat terrain whether it is pavement, desert sand, or marshland; however obstructed terrain such as a forest or rocky planes can greatly hinder the Hover Tank's movement.

The Realdo Hover Tank can be equipped with alternate weapons that are less power but possess a greater rate of fire for dealing with high-target combat missions.

**Name: **SVMS-01 Union Flag

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Iris Corporation

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.9 meters

**Empty Weight: **76.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma-Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments****: **2 x Sonic Blade, Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armaments: **120mm Linear Rifle, Missile Launchers

The Flag is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed and stability. Four hydrogen plasma jets are used for flight. The Flag's linear rifle can be used in both the mobile suit and jet fighter mode. For the latter, it also has the function of generating a "sharp shaped" electromagnetic field on the front of the jet and it is for this reason that the Flag can travel at high velocities despite its shape not being aerodynamic. The mode the Flag uses for missions is usually selected and set beforehand, yet ace pilots, such as Graham Aker, have shown that it is possible for a skilled enough pilot to transform the Flag between mobile suit mode and jet fighter mode in mid-flight, a maneuver that Union pilots respectfully call the "Graham Special" in honor of the first man to perform the feat.

One interesting feature about the Flag is its fuel system. The hydrogen that it uses as fuel is infused into the molecular bonds of the carbon that makes up the machine's frame, removing the risk of explosions and eliminating the need for extra space for fuel tanks. This is a technology that was unavailable until after studying captured GINNs.

It features several improvements upon the Realdo's design including better armaments and a more aerodynamic frame structure giving the Flag a higher performance standard and a less bulky appearance. One new feature it possesses is the ability to receive energy from it's the Union's Orbital Elevator; however this ability is limited outside of the Union's territory do to limits in the range of wireless energy transmissions.

For melee combat, the unit is equipped with a vibration based sonic blade which possesses the ability to focus plasma into a sword shape. A vibroblade, also known as a sonic blade, is a hand-carried weapon. The blade vibrated at a very high frequency to increase its cutting ability. While having very little visible movement the vibroblade is actually striking the target thousands, perhaps millions of times per second. Each strike, chips away a bit more armor. This happens so fast that the blade appears to "slice" through armor. Some solid blades come in a dagger like form while some others can be mounted on rifles.

In addition the unit, when wielding the weapon, can focus plasma into a sword shape around the blade; the length of the blade changes depending on the power output. This focusing mechanism for the plasma is taken from technology which was produced during the process of beam saber development.

There are several variants of the SVMS-01 Union Flag created for many specific purposes. These variants can include specialized units for specific environments such as space, sky, and ground.

To intimidate enemies, all Flags possess an AI that programs the visor to make an eye pattern.

**Name: **SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom

**Type: **Custom Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **MSWAD

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.9 meters

**Empty Weight: **66.6 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma-Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments****: **2 x Sonic Blade, Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armaments: **XLR-04 200mm Experimental Linear Rifle, Missile Launchers

The SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom is a high performance model Flag built from the ground up as a counter to advanced mobile suits and is piloted by Union Ace Graham Aker. Built from the ground up the Custom Flag's armor is thinner than standard so as to reduce weight and to increase overall speed and fuel efficiency. The joints have been reinforced to better handle stress, as has the backpack thrusters which are slightly larger and more powerful than standard models. The designers have done everything they could to reduce pilot stress, however when the machine is operating at full performance standards the pilot will still feel 12G of force during high speed maneuvers. When the Custom Flag is carrying the proper amount of fuel, meaning not a full load, than the machine can achieve speeds up to twice that of a normal Flag, making it the fastest fighter in the air. When the Gundam's appeared on scene an anti-beam coating was applied to the Flag's frame to offer some protection against their beam weapons.

In combat most of the Custom Flag's weapons are the same as the standard Flag's, with the exception of its new linear rifle. Designed by the Iris Corporation the XLR-04 200mm Experimental Linear Rifle is capable of altering its firing speed and power. Low power shots are designed for rapid fire to restrict enemy movements. High power shots take several seconds to charge, possess greater velocity, and is overall far more powerful than a Flag's standard 120mm linear rifle and is easily capable of breaking a GINN's armor.

Overall the Custom Flag is a mobile suit designed to attack the enemy at disarming speeds with high attack power. However, because of its thinner armor the Custom Flag is less able to withstand a hit from an enemy attack and must instead rely on its defense rod and high mobility, preferably the latter, as its primary means of defending itself. When the Over Flag is introduced Graham would switch out the XLR-04 200mm Experimental Linear Rifle in favor of the new Trident Striker.

**Name: **SVMS-01O Over Flag

**Type: **Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **MSWAD

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.9 meters

**Empty Weight: **66.6 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma-Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments****: **2 x Sonic Blade, Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armaments: **Trident Striker, Missile Launchers

The SVMS-01O Over Flag is a production model Flag based off of the SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom. The Over Flag is virtually identical to the Custom Flag except in two areas. First, because pilots of Graham's caliber are rare the power of the unit's thrusters was decreased slightly to reduce G-force stress, though it is still more powerful than the standard Flag. Second, Over Flags are equipped with the new Trident Striker linear rifle, a weapon based on the Custom Flag's XLR-04 200mm Experimental Linear Rifle that has been redesigned for greater efficiency. Instead of a single barrel that could alter power output the Trident Striker possesses three barrels, two designed for 60mm ammunition and a third designed for 200mm rounds. These barrels act as the two power modes of the weapon with the 60mm rounds fired at a high rate to restrict movement and the 200mm round fired with much greater power.

Initial Over Flag production was limited to 14 units that were given to some of the Union's best pilots that were brought together to form the Over Flag Squadron, an elite unit of pilots and machines led by Graham Aker and designed to take on the most difficult of missions, namely to capture a Gundam and to combat ZAFT's stolen G-Weapons.

**Name: **SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package

**Type: **Mass Production Space-Type Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Iris Corporation

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.9 meters

**Empty Weight: **76.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma-Rocket Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments****: **2 x Sonic Blade, Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armaments: **120mm Linear Rifle, Missile Launchers

This unit is a space use variation of the Union Flag, with the transformation function removed and uses plasma rocket thrusters instead of the standard Flag's MPD backpack unit. It uses the same armaments as the basic Flag.

**Name: **SVMS-01OP Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type

**Type: **Mass Production Ground-Type Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Iris Corporation

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **18.5 meters

**Empty Weight: **86.0 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **Plasma Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments:**2 x Sonic Blade, Large Defense Rod, 20mm Machine Gun, 200mm Linear Cannon, 2 x Rocket Launcher, 4 x Rockets per Launcher

**Optional Armaments: **120mm Linear Machine Gun, Missile Launchers

A variation of SVMS-01 Union Flag with its flight pack removed for a full armor system named _Ground Package Type 1_. This system is unique in the sense that by absorbing and evaporating heat, the armor reduces damage to the main unit. The outer surface is covered by a layer of nanomachines, which are able to change the color of the armor. These nanomachines are programmed with various color and camouflage patterns. The legs, for better land combat capacity, the knee and heel motors have been replaced with more powerful models. Although the Shell flag loses its ability to fly without the flight unit, the machine is still capable of hovering above the ground for several seconds. The units used for ground combat tend to have this role assigned to them permanently.

The standard linear rifle has been replaced by the 120mm linear machine gun which has been designed for use in harsh Earth environments, such as the tropical jungle or desert, where a standard linear rifle would need constant maintenance. In place of the flight pack the Flag Ground Package is equipped with a pair of rocket launchers with four rockets per tube.

**Name: **SVMS-01OP Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Areal Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Iris Corporation

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.9 meters

**Empty Weight: **76.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma-Jet Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments****: **2 x 60mm Linear Gauntlets, 4 x Guided Missiles

**Special Equipment: **Advanced Avionic Sensor System

The Aero Flag is a special Union Flag variation designed for maximum performance in its aerial jet mode. The gun portion of the nose section has been replaced with an Aero Cowl, boosting the machine's aerial capacity. Also, the hands have been replaced with 60 mm linear guns for aerial combat. Unlike other Flag variant, the Aero Flag cannot engage in close combat due to the lack of hands to hold sonic blades. The most well-known of the Aero Flags is probably the unit attached to Elmendorf Air Force Base attached to JOSH-A. They're called "the North Shield." In particular, unit member Joshua Edwards has a particularly brilliant record of military achievement. Some have even appraised him as greater than Graham Aker.

**Name: **SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Areal Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Iris Corporation

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **19.9 meters

**Empty Weight: **77.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma-Jet Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments****: **20mm Machine Gun

**Special Equipment: **Various Colony Construction equipment

The SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type is a variation of the Flag Orbit Package inspired by ZAFT's Work GINN. There are two main differences between the Astro Work type and the Orbit Package. The Astro Work type has been refitted with a new propulsion system with additional vernier thrusters that allow the machine to store extra fuel. This equipment is designed for long period cruising and performing small precise adjustments in construction and asteroid fields. Additionally the hands have been replaced by pincer claws for grabbing construction materials.

**G-Weapons**

Lewis Halberton, an Admiral of the Union Space Forces and commander of the 8th Fleet, predicted in CE 67 that GINNs piloted by Coordinators would be able to overpower any known model of mobile suit operated by Naturals. Because of rising tensions between the nations of Earth Admiral Halberton believed it was only a matter of time before war broke out, a war that he believed the PLANTs would win. In CE 68, with permission from the Union government, Admiral Halberton established the G Project, the goal of which is to produce advanced mobile suits codenamed the G-Weapons.

The G-Weapons incorporated numerous technologies that were reversed-engineered from captured GINNs such the ultracompact batteries, molecular hydrogen bonding to the armor to store fuel for the hydrogen reactor for the plasma thrusters, and the GINN's advanced AMBAC system. In many ways the frame of the G-Weapons appears to resemble the GINN than it does the Union's Realdo or Flag. One Union originated technology is the solar energy system which allows the G-Weapons to recharge their batteries via wireless energy transmissions from the Union's orbital elevator; however this is limited to proximity to a wireless energy transmission station. Without such proximity the G-Weapons need a base of operations to return to for recharge.

Most importantly is several new technologies developed by Morgenroete, Inc. that was hired by Admiral Halberton for assistance with problems that Union researchers were unable to solve, such as inventing mobile suit sized beam weaponry which had previously only been seen on ZAFT warships. The ranged beam weapons, built into the form of beam rifles, fired highly-charged energy particle and had theoretically unlimited ammunition as long as there was power available. The melee beam weapon, the beam saber, generates plasma contained by high-energy exotic particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields). For defense, the new Phase Shift armor was invented, which granted the new suits enhanced protection against physical attacks. This was a special advantage since ZAFT mobile suits only used shell firing weapons and swords with physical blades. Several additional, and somewhat experimental, technologies were invented that were only incorporated into a single prototype to test combat and cost effectiveness.

**Name: **GAT-X102 Duel

**Type: **Prototype Close Combat Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations, ZAFT

**Head Height: **17.5 meters

**Empty Weight: **69.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Phase Shift Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, 2 x Beam Saber

**Optional Armaments: **57mm High-energy Beam Rifle with 175mm Grenade Launcher, Hyper Bazooka

The first prototype of the G-Weapons is the GAT-X102 Duel. The design of the Duel is the simplest of the G-Weapons and the frame has been optimized for close combat.

The armament of the Duel is rather simple and consists of two head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, which would later become standard weaponry on most suits to shoot down incoming missiles and close enemy units. For close combat, the suit features two beam sabers, which are usually mounted behind the shoulders of the suit. For ranged combat the Duel also uses a 57mm high-energy beam rifle with an attached 175mm grenade launcher. Additionally a hyper bazooka, which fired high-yield explosive warheads, was designed for use by the Duel, but it was left behind after ZAFT stole the mobile suit. For defense the suit mounts a single physical shield that has been treated with an anti-beam coating, allowing it to survive beam attacks for as long as the coating lasts.

**Name: **GAT-X103 Buster

**Type: **Prototype Artillery Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations, ZAFT

**Head Height: **18.86 meters

**Empty Weight: **84.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Phase Shift Armor

**Standard Armaments:**350mm Gun Launcher, 94mm High-Energy Rifle, 2 x 220mm 6-Barrel Missile Pod

The GAT-X103 Buster Gundam is the second of the five prototype G-Weapons. This unit is an artillery mobile suit designed to complement its brother the Duel.

Designed as a long-range artillery mobile suit, the Buster's armament consists solely of long range weapons, including a gun launcher, a high-energy rifle and two missile pods. The 350mm gun launcher is a large caliber weapon that launches an electromagnetically accelerated physical round with such force that it can rip through the armor of a GINN. Specialized munitions include armor piercing rounds and explosive rounds. The 94mm high energy rifle is a large beam rifle designed specifically for penetrating the armor of warships, but can just as easily destroy a mobile suit. Both the 350mm gun launcher and the 94mm high energy rifle are mounted on movable arms that are connected to the waist and allow the weapons to be stored on the mobile suit's back and prevent the buster from dropping the large weapons. Additionally the two weapons can dock and depending on configuration can form either a hyper impulse long range sniper rifle or an anti-armor shotgun. The shoulder mounted missile pods are equipped with 220mm guided missiles.

One weakness of the Buster is that it is not equipped with any close range weapons.

**Name: **GAT-X105 Strike

**Type: **Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations

**Head Height: **17.72 meters

**Empty Weight: **64.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion:** Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Phase Shift Armor

**Standard Armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, 2 x "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife

**Optional Armaments: **57mm High-energy Beam Rifle, Hyper Bazooka, Shield

**Special Equipment: **Striker Pack Hardpoints

**Striker Packs:**

AQM/E-X01 Aile: 2 x Beam Saber

AQM/E-X02 Sword: "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword, "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor,"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang

AQM/E-X03 Launcher: "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon, 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun, 2 x 350mm Gun Launcher

The GAT-X105 Strike is the third of the five prototypes. It uses the same basic frame as the Duel and Buster, as indicated by the "X100" series number; however the Strike differs in that it possesses hardpoints that allow it to quickly mount or disconnect special equipment known as Striker Packs that increases the Strike's combat potential. The Strike's only built in armaments are the Igelstellung CIWS and Armor Schneider combat knives but it can be equipped with a beam rifle, the Duel's hyper bazooka, and a shield.

The Aile Strike is designed for general combat. Thanks to the enhanced powerful vernier thrusters built into the Aile Striker the Strike becomes an all-purpose combat mobile suit with enhanced speed and maneuverability compared to its base capabilities. The Strike's close combat abilities are enhanced by a pair of beam sabers. Despite the strength of the thrusters do not enough to give the Strike a lot of flight capabilities inside Earth's atmosphere.

The Sword Strike is designed for close combat. The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical blade that has a laser emitter along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although Schwert Gewehr was designed to double as laser rifle, the Strike's is a prototype model lacking this feature. A "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor weapon is built into the Sword Strike's shield. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Sword Strike's combat range. Stored on the Sword Strike's left should armor is a single "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. It is a throwing weapon with a beam blade that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise.

When equipped with the Launcher Striker the GAT-X105 Strike becomes a heavy assault mobile suit designed for taking down fortresses and heavily armored targets. Besides the standard armament of the Strike the Launcher Striker adds the large hyper impulse cannon, an anti-ship Vulcan gun and a pair of gun launchers mounted on the right shoulder armor to the armament of the suit. These last two weapons serve a more defensive use against enemy mobile suits and missiles. The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and held by the left arm. The power of the "Agni" is comparable to the "Gottfried" beam cannons of the Archangel.

**Name: **GAT-X207 Blitz

**Type: **Prototype Special Operations Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations, ZAFT

**Head Height: **18.63 meters

**Empty Weight: **73.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Phase Shift Armor

**Standard Armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, "Gleipnir" Anchor, "Trikeros" Offense/Defense System: 50mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, 3 x Lancer Darts, Beam Saber

**Special Equipment: **Mirage Colloid

The GAT-X207 Blitz is the fourth of the five prototypes. Its "X-200" series number indicates that it is a special operations mobile suit that incorporates the experimental Mirage Colloid technology.

Colloid particles are a particulate gas made up of microscopic prisms. These prisms can be used to bend different forms of energy, allowing it to be used for a variety of military purposes. The Mirage Colloid of the Blitz is a stealth system. Particles are released around the Blitz and held in place by magnetic suspension. The Mirage Colloid particles bend both light and radar waves, rendering the mobile suit completely invisible to both visual and electronic surveillance. However the magnetic suspension requires a significant amount of power and will drain the battery after 80 minutes of continual use. Also because the magnetic suspension system uses the same energy circuits as the Phase Shift armor the Phase Shift armor cannot be activated while the mobile suit is cloaked.

For combat the Blitz uses the "Trikeros" Offense/Defense System which is built into the right arm and includes a shield, a 50 mm beam rifle, a beam saber, and 3 lancer darts which are rocket propelled missiles that do not explode but rather pierce the enemy with their sharpened ends. If need be a lancer dart can be used as a spear. Additionally the Blitz has the "Gleipnir" anchor which is similar to the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor.

**Name: **GAT-X303 Aegis

**Type: **Prototype Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Union of Free Nations, ZAFT

**Head Height: **18.63 meters

**Empty Weight: **73.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **Phase Shift Armor

**Standard Armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, 4 x Beam Saber, "Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon

**Optional Armament: **60mm Beam Rifle, Shield

The GAT-X303 Aegis is the fifth of the five prototypes. Its "X300" series number indicates that it is built on a transformable frame.

The Aegis is a commander-type mobile suit with very advanced sensors and heavy attack power. It can transform into a high speed mobile armor configuration armed with a "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon. The cannon is designed to be powerful enough to destroy even a warship. Additionally, the suit also features a hand-held 60mm beam rifle. For close-range combat, the Aegis is equipped with 4 beam sabers. As these weapons are mounted on the forearms and feet rather than hand-carried, all four can be wielded simultaneously, in either mobile suit or mobile armor configuration. Like most other mobile suits, the Aegis is equipped with two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS in its head. Lastly for defense the suit mounts a single shield on its left arm.

_**Advanced European Union**_

**Name: **AEU-05 AEU Hellion

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 68

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union, Moralia, PMC Trust, Various Minor Countries, Civilians

**Head Height: **15.4 meters

**Empty Weight: **58.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**2 x Sonic Knife, Defense Rod

**Optional Armaments:** 120mmLinear Rifle, 2 x 3-Tube Missile Pod, 360mm Linear Launcher

The AEU-05 AEU Hellion is the mass production mobile suit commonly used in the Advanced European Union. Initially developed in the CE 50's, the Hellion's base design and armaments have been upgraded periodically to keep up with modern technology. The Hellion is a flight capable mobile suit that can transform between a mobile suit mode and a fighter jet mode; however the mode must be selected before the start of the mission and set in place with the aid of a ground crew.

The Hellion line began in CE 57 with the AEU-05/57 AEU Hellion Initium, a flight capable mobile suit that could be modified for space use and used smoothbore weapons. In CE 64, the improved AEU-05/64 AEU Hellion Medium was introduced. It replaced the smoothbore gun with a new linear rifle, could also use a bazooka-like linear launcher, and had a more efficient flight system. Five years later in CE 68, the design was refined further to the AEU-05/68 AEU Hellion Perpetuum. This version is the current definitive Hellion, and is usually referred to as simply "AEU-05 AEU Hellion".

The Hellion is manufactured in large numbers and exported outside of the AEU member nations. For that reason, there are cases in which they are used by terrorists and various factions, making it the second most common distributed mobile suit in the world. This includes the PMC Trust, small military armies, and terrorists. There are many variations on the head portion and armaments depending on the operator.

The Hellion can be easily modified for space use by replacing the plasma jet engines with rocket thrusters.

**Name: **AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 68

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union

**Head Height: **15.4 meters

**Empty Weight: **67.0 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments: **2 x Sonic Knife, Defense Rod

**Optional Armaments: **120mm Linear Rifle, 2 x 3-Tube Missile Pod, 2 x 105mm Linear Gun, 360mm Linear Launcher

The Hellion Ground Type is a Hellion designed with heavier armor, additional weapons, and a smaller flight pack. While the Hellion Ground Type is capable of high speed low altitude hovering, true flight and its transformation process has been sacrificed. To increase defense a movable armor plate has been placed on the front of the torso and covers the cockpit in combat. To further increase combat ability two 105mm linear guns are mounted on either side of the cockpit. The Hellion Ground Type is the model most commonly employed in Moralia. Moralia's Hellions are painted blue while AEU mobile suits are painted the standard green.

**Name: **AEU-05 AEU Hellion Bombardment Type

**Type: **Mass Production Aerial Bombardment Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 68

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union

**Head Height: **15.4 meters

**Empty Weight: **60.7 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**2 x 60mm Linear Gauntlets, 60mm Linear Rifle, Bombing Unit

**Special Equipment: **Advanced Avionics Sensor System

The Hellion Bombardment Type is a Hellion variant designed to bombard the enemy with heavy unguided missiles. This Hellion model is designed to operate primarily in flight mode and has replaced the forearms with 60mm linear gauntlets. A bombing unit is attached between the unit's legs and has stabilizing fins mounted on its rear. Under the mobile suit's wings is a new more sophisticated avionics sensor system.

**Name: **AEU-05 AEU Hellion Reconnaissance Type

**Type: **Mass Production Reconnaissance Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 68

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union

**Head Height: **15.4 meters

**Empty Weight: **58.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**60mm Linear Rifle

**Special Equipment: **Radome

A Hellion variant designed for reconnaissance missions. Its only weapon is a single linear rifle mounted on the nose. It is equipped with a radome for gathering data on its back. The unit can be operated only in flight mode.

**Name: **AEU-09 AEU Enact

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union

**Head Height: **17.6 meters

**Empty Weight: **66.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments: **2 x Sonic Knife, Defense Rod

**Optional Armaments: **120mm Linear Rifle

The Enact is the latest model mobile suit developed by the AEU; however because of the situation with their orbital elevator, La Tour, in ZAFT's possession, they are hesitant to fully bring the machine off the production lines, afraid that ZAFT would see it as a sign of aggression and shut off, or at least severely restrict their power.

Much like the Union based its Realdo off the AEU's Hellion; the AEU based its Enact off the Union Flag, though it can be argued that only the exterior of the mobile suit is original while the technology, such as the solar energy receiver, transformation system, and the sonic knife/plasma sword, is an exact copy of the Flag. However the Enact's supporters insist that the machine, because of its later introduction, features slightly superior technology making it more efficient and smoother to handle.

Much like the Flag the Enact has a number of technologies reverse engineered from ZAFT equipment, such as E-Carbon that can store Hydrogen via a molecular bond. The Enact also features one of the most sophisticated flight systems and theoretically can perform midair transformations with a capable pilot at the controls.

Alongside the base Enact there is the Commander type Enact which features a slightly more powerful sensor and communications system and is noticeable amongst its fellows by the placement of a crest on top of the unit's head.

**Name: **AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type

**Type: **Mass Production Space-Use Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union

**Head Height: **17.6 meters

**Empty Weight: **66.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma Rocket Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Armaments: **2 x Sonic Knife, Defense Rod

**Optional Armaments: **120mm Linear Rifle

The AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type is a variant of the AEU Enact optimized for operating in space. The primary modification is the removal of the flight pack equipment with four plasma rocket engines.

**Name: **AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Land Striker Package

**Type: **High Mobility Assault Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union

**Head Height: **8.1 meters

**Empty Weight: **117.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Solar Energy System

**Propulsion: **4 x Plasma Jet Engines, 2 x Hovercraft Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Special Equipment: **Sand Chariot

**Standard Armaments: **2 x Sonic Blade/Plasma Sword, Defense Rod, Smoke Discharger, 200mm Linear Cannon

**Optional Armaments: **100mm Linear Machine Gun

The AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Land Striker Package is a variant of the base Enact that has yet to go beyond the design and testing stage. The machine is a base Enact that has been modified by the addition of the sand chariot hovercraft equipment. The cockpit and torso of the Enact are rotated so that the legs are stretched out behind, locked into the sand chariot. The hovercraft greatly improves upon the Enact's ground mobility, allowing the mobile suit to move at high speed over sand or water. It is believed that much like the Enact was based off of the Flag; the sand chariot's design was created by observing the MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank and TMS/A-802 BuCUE and combining the best of their mobility characteristics into a single machine.

The Enact's offensive armaments have also been improved by the addition of a 200mm linear cannon built into the sand chariot for mid-range artillery attacks and a new hand operated 100 linear machine gun that has a greater firing rate than the standard linear rifle. To confuse the enemy and to make retreats the Enact Land Striker Package includes a smoke discharger. While the Enact Land Striker Package still possesses the same sonic blades as the original, its lower stature makes it a less powerful melee combat suit.

_**Human Reform League**_

**Name: **MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type

**Type: **Mass Production Ground-Use Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Head Height: **18.3 meters

**Empty Weight: **121.3 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Legs

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments:**200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Gun, 30mm Machine Gun, Carbon Blade, Leg Shield

**Optional Armaments: **Bazooka

Replacing the MSJ-04 Fanton in CE 65, theMSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type is the mainstay mobile suit of the Human Reform League. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. Of all mobile suits it is the Tieren that has the highest safety rating and a greater pilot survival ratio than any other mobile suit.

The Human Reform League gets maximum use out of the mobile suit's frame by using it in a large number of purpose-specific variations. The Tieren's cockpit is screenless and relatively cramped. The piloting display is head-mounted in the pilot's mask.

The primary weapon of the Tieren is a 200mm x 25mm smoothbore gun that is mounted on the right arm and is drum fed ammunition. Though not as powerful as the linear rifles used by the other major powers the smoothbore gun is cheaper to produce, easier to maintain, and carries a greater amount of ammo per drum. The barrel is fixed with a 12.7 mm coaxial machine gun and is able to equip different rounds to suit different combat situations.

As an anti-personnel weapon the Tieren is equipped with a 30mm machine gun mounted in the left shoulder. This weapon is commonly used against incoming missiles and enemy infantry.

For close range combat the Tieren is equipped with a carbon blade. A low-cost melee weapon resembling a katar, but with a double-ended bow-shaped blade that parallels the grip. Its performance in battle is inferior to that of a sonic blade. Normally the blade is docked on the panel behind the waist when not in use. The carbon blade was chosen for the Tieren's close combat weapon as it can be used to the fullest with the Tieren's strength and weight behind it.

The Tieren is typically equipped with three shields, one on each shoulder and one on the left leg that can be used as a weapons mount.

**Name: **MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type

**Type: **Mass Production Anti-Aircraft Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 67

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Head Height: **19.6 meters

**Empty Weight: **141.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Legs

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments:**4 x 155mmX50 anti-aircraft cannon, 4 x 4-tube anti-air missile, 60mm 6-barrel air-cooled vulcan with carbon blade, 30mm machinegun, smoke discharger

A Tieren variant customized for artillery use, capable of highly accurate targeting from well beyond standard range. The Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type is designed to combat the various transformable mobile suits used by other nations. The Tieren's signature mono-eye system has been substituted with a pair of rotatable optical sensors on the sides of the chest protrusion. The enlarged chest also contains a second cockpit seat for a gunner. At nearly twice the mass of the Gundam Virtue, the mainstay mobile suit of the Human Reform League is comparable in design to a bipedal tank, markedly less advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers. The nickname "Ciwei" means "Hedgehog" in Mandarin Chinese. It was given to units by soldiers in the field.

**Name: **MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type

**Type: **Mass Production Artillery Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Head Height: **20.2 meters

**Empty Weight: **142.0 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Legs

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments: **300mm x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, 30mm Machine Gun

A Tieren variant customized for artillery use, capable of highly accurate targeting from well beyond several kilometers. In terms of torso structure, it is drastically different from other units of the Tieren line. The central chest structure is shifted ventrally to allow the base mount of the unit's smoothbore cannon to occupy the standard position of the Ground Type's dorsal box. As the top surface of the torso is cleared for a barrel rest, the Tieren's signature mono-eye system has been substituted with a pair of rotatable optical sensors on the sides of the chest protrusion. The enlarged chest also contains a second cockpit seat for a gunner. The cannon is used with the unit's partially variable tripod position, wherein balance, stability of aim, and recoil handling are improved by locking the knee joints and deploying an extra anchor-leg from the expanded posterior of the torso. Already low on maneuverability due to extremely high mass, the unit is rendered completely immobile in tripod position, and is thus defensively incapable of independent action.

**Name: **MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type

**Type: **Mass Production Space-Use Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Head Height: **18.2 meters

**Empty Weight: **127.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Rocket Thrusters

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments: **200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Gun, 30mm Machine Gun

**Optional Armament: **Carbon Net Launcher, Gel Launcher, Grappling Cable

Like the Ground Type the Space type has more in line with a heavily armored assault vehicle that happens to have arms and legs. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. The Tieren's cockpit is screenless and relatively cramped. The piloting display is head-mounted in the pilot's helmet.

Though the Space Type variant deviates little from the overall structure of the standard Tieren, the addition of nine rotatable thrusters permits adequate multi-directional maneuverability in weightlessness for function in space combat, with primary thrust provided by the installations on the dorsal box. The water used by the unit as a propellant is supplied from the tanks within the lower legs, which serve also as substitutes to the Ground Type's leg shield. The portions of the tanks that protrude from the knees are detachable for refueling.

The Tieren is noticeably slower and less mobile than the mobile suits used by the other factions, a weakness that ZAFT takes full advantage when engaging the Tieren. However the Tieren Space Type's armor is strong enough to handle the GINN's weapons so there is a high chance of pilot survival. The advantage the Tieren typically has is numbers. Because so many Tierens operate from Laohu carriers, there is typically anywhere up to 15 Tieren Space Types per engagement. In combat involving a mix of allied mobile suits, Tierens are typically regulated to back-row fire support while allied units attack at close range.

In addition to the standard Space Type, there is a Commander Space Type variant. The Commander variant differs from the standard Space type in that it has a different head piece. A second difference is that the two shoulder thrusters have been replaced by two large shields, each mounting two additional thrusters.

**MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type**

High Mobility Ground Mobile Suit

**Profile**

**First Deployed**

CE 69

**Manufacturer **

Human Reform League

**Operator **

Human Reform League

**General Characteristics**

**Head Height**

18.3 meters

**Empty Weight**

101.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation **

Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant**

Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion**

Plasma Jet Thrusters

2 x Hover Jet Thrusters

**Armor**

Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments**

200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Gun

30mm Machine Gun

Carbon Blade

**Special Equipment**

High Mobility Pack

The MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type is a new model Tieren designed to use new equipment that allows for high mobility. The High Mobility Type differs from the Ground Type in that is includes a high mobility pack that gives the Tieren a limited form of flight. This allows the Tieren to reach mission locations and combat zones quickly. When engaging in combat the large wings of the high mobility pack fold upwards vertically to stay out of the way.

The shield leg of the Tieren Ground Type is removed and in its place are large hover jet thrusters on both legs for enhanced accelerated hovering and attitude control.

Overall the Tieren High Mobility Type is much faster and better suited for combat against advanced mobile suits then the Tieren Ground Type. However faults have been found in the mobile suit's high mobility pack and control system which has kept it in the limited production phase. Currently the Human Reform League is developing a new model based of this machine's data.

**Name: **MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo

**Type: **Prototype All Terrain Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Head Height: **18.5 meters

**Empty Weight: **115.6 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Thrusters, Hover Jet Thrusters

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments:**500mm Multistep Acceleration Gun, 200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Gun, 30mm Machine Gun, 30mm Machine Gun Turret, Carbon Blade

The Tieren Kyitwo is an "all-terrain trial type" that belongs to HRL's _Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory_. It was originally planned to lead into the next-generation mainstay unit, the MSJ-07, but the development of that unit was halted after the start of the Bloody Valentine War. Instead, the Kyitwo's technology was used to develop the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi. Unlike all previous mobile suits produced by Earth's three superpowers, this Tieren was designed to operate both over land and in outer space without having to change equipment.

As a test unit, the Kyitwo has a 2-seat cockpit. The front seat utilizes the same _Surround Monitor_ system as the Taozi, while rear seat used the normal Tieren equipment and helmet display.

**Name: **MSJ-06YII-SP Tieren Taozi

**Type: **Prototype All Terrain Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **Slated for CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League

**Head Height: **18.7 meters

**Empty Weight: **112.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Thrusters, Hover Jet Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments:**200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Gun, 30mm Machine Gun

The Tieren Taozi is a vast improvement over previous HRL mobile suits in terms of versatility and capability. Unlike previous models of the Tieren series of mobile suits which were all designed for specific combat purpose in a specific type of terrain the Tieren Taozi is capable of functioning at full capacity both in space and on Earth. Custom-crafted from the ground up to best express the physical and cognitive enhancements of the super-soldier Soma Peries, the Taozi is a highly-maneuverable general-purpose mobile suit that performs with comparable superiority to standard-model Tieren variants in any terrain.

In space the Taozi is capable of greater acceleration and maneuverability than the standard Tieren Space Type. With a Super Soldier at the controls the Taozi can make incredibly precise directional adjustments at speeds that would cause a Natural to black out. Like the Tieren Space Type the Taozi mounts an extra fuel container. However unlike the Space Type the Taozi only mounts one on the back instead of two, one on each knee. Primary propulsion is supplied from the back of the unit's lower legs, with selective activation of the prominent thrusters upon its movable shoulder-mounted shield plates for directional guidance. Fine control is permitted with an additional six thrusters. The water used by the unit as propellant is stored in the tank attached behind its waist. All limbs may be purged if necessary.

On Earth the Taozi is capable of the same hovering and maneuvering capabilities as the Tieren High mobility type. One feature that the Taozi keeps from previous Tieren models is its weapon selection which is composed of the same relatively outdated smoothbore cannon and machine gun used by all Tieren Space Type MS's

In addition to a secondary T-shaped mono-eye rail along the top of its head, the unit is installed with an acutely responsive sensor system and an onboard processor capable of keeping up with the dramatically increased data load. Due to the extreme strain the pilot is subjected to at the rates of acceleration the unit can reach; only a fully trained super-soldier can safely exploit the unit's full potential. Shortly after its introduction, the unit's head-mounted display is replaced with a more standard screen interface.

_**ZAFT**_

**Name: **ZGMF-1017 GINN

**Type: **Mass Production General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 67

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT, Civilians, Earth Alliance

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **78.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments:**MA-M3 Heavy Sonic Sword, MMI-M8A3 76mm Linear Assault Rifle

**Optional Armaments: **2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, 2 x M66 "Canus" short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher, M69 "Barrus" heavy ion cannon, 1 x M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle

The GINN is a durable, basic mobile suit that ZAFT rolled out in CE 67. One of the most distinctive technological features of these mobile suits is its use of the new E-Carbon Alloy which is stronger than previous materials used in mobile suit armor. It has two large thruster-filled "wings" on its back that utilizes a hydrogen based fuel for propulsion and carries basic and dependable weapons - a 76mm linear rifle and a 10-meter-long conic sword form its primary armament. The GINN can also be equipped with a three-round missile launcher on each leg and "D-Class" assault weapons consisting of heavy arm/leg-mounted missile launchers, a recoiless cannon and heavy particle cannons.

For power the GINN relies on a combination of a hydrogen fuel reactor and an ultracompact battery that provides energy. The hydrogen fuel reactor is used primarily to power the plasma engines while the battery provides power to the rest of the GINN's systems. Despite the limitations inherent in the nature of battery technology ZAFT has been able to develop a high-efficiency energy cell that can provide a mobile suit with energy for several hours depending on what actions the mobile suit takes. However GINNs are still considered short range flight mobile suits, requiring a base of operations to return to so that the battery can be recharged.

The GINN is also more versatile than its closest contemporary as to what environments it can operate in. Unlike Earth Forces mobile suits which require significant equipment change-outs to operate in different environments the GINN can operate effectively in space, on the ground, and can even be submerged in shallow water without suffering significant operation disruptions, however the GINN operates at maximum efficiency in the vacuum of space. In preparation for the expected invasion of Earth, ZAFT developed several mission specific GINNs that can operate with maximum efficiency in environments where the standard GINN can't, such as the desert or underwater operations. However these machines usually served as backup to mobile suits designed from the ground up to operate in these environments.

Apart from these mission specific variants ZAFT also customizes the personal machines of certain ace pilots, upgrading the performance to match the skills of the pilot. Combat data from these machines is used in ZAFT's research to create newer, superior mobile suits.

Overall the technologies and weapons of the GINN make it a more powerful and efficient mobile suit than any known previous model and when combined with the natural skills of a Coordinator it dominates on the field.

Because ZAFT has deployed a large number of these machines it is not surprising that some have fallen into the hands of others. Each faction of the Earth Alliance has at least one GINN, either captured in battle or salvaged, that they are studying in order to reverse-engineer ZAFT's technology. A few GINNs have also fallen into civilian hands, namely the Junk Guild and several mercenary groups who sell their services to the highest bidder. One of the most notable groups that use the GINN is the mercenary group Serpent Tail that possesses two customized GINNs.

**Name: **ZGMF-515 CGUE

**Type: **Commander Type Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **80.22 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Hydrogen-Fuel Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments:**MA-M4A Heavy Sonic Sword, M7070 Shield-plus-28mm Vulcan System

**Optional Armaments: **MMI-M7S 76mm Linear Assault Rifle

The ZGMF-515 CGUE is a mobile suit designed for use by commanders developed from data gathered from customized GINNS used by ace pilots.

Since it was designed for use by ace pilots and commanders, the CGUE is faster and more maneuverable than a ZGMF-1017 GINN, on which it is based. It also features a more efficient battery that has a longer lifespan. However in an atmosphere it must rely on the Guul subflight lifter to stay airborne. Also the CGUE uses improved versions of the GINN's armaments. For ranged combat the CGUE uses an MMI-M7S 76mm linear assault rifle, while for close combat an MA-M4A heavy sonic sword is stored on the back of the suit. The CGUE's linear assault rifle fires a type of armor piercing round designated "APSV," this round is extraordinarily powerful, but is incapable of dealing significant damage to enemies protected by Phase Shift armor. A new addition to the armament of the CGUE is the M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system mounted on the left arm, which not only serves as a shield but also mounts a small caliber machine that is used mainly for defensive purposes.

As a unit designed for commanders one of the CGUE's most important features is the improved communications and sensor system. For commanders it is imperative to have as much data and to be able to communicate with subordinates.

**Name: **ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type

**Type: **Mass Production General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 68

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **78.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydrogen-Fuel Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments:**Linear Sniper Rifle

The ZGMF-LRR704B GINN is a variant of the standard GINN equipped for collecting and gathering data. For that purpose the GINN is fitted with numerous sensor gathering tools including multiple radomes and high definition cameras. The Long Range Reconnaissance Type is also outfitted with both a larger battery and fuel tank, granting the mobile suit a far greater operating period than the standard model. The cockpit has also been enlarged to include a copilot station dedicated to the operation of the sensor equipment. The Long Range Reconnaissance Type is not suited to combat, being slower and less maneuverable than the standard. In case it enters a combat situation the mobile suit is equipped with a long range linear sniper rifle which takes advantage of the mobile suit's advanced sensor equipment.

**Name: **ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type

**Type: **Mass Production General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.13 meters

**Empty Weight: **80.42 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Lightwave Pulse Thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments:**MA-M3 Heavy Sonic Sword, JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle

The ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type is a new model of GINN that ZAFT is experimenting with. One of the new technologies incorporated in the High Maneuver Type are the lightwave pulse thrusters, a new thruster technology that does not rely on fossil fuels or hydrogen yet grants the GINN HMT 30 percent greater acceleration and speed over the standard GINN. The GINN HMT's mobility if further improved by multiple thrusters that are mounted across the body.

For weapons the GINN HMT is equipped with the JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle that can mount the MA-M3 sword as a bayonet.

Despite its superior performance only a small number of GINN HMTs have been produced due to their high cost. While new units are deployed each week ZAFT is continuing their research to develop a new mass production general purpose mobile suit.

**Name: ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type**

**Type: **Mass Production Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 67

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **92.3 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments:**MA-M3 Heavy Sonic Sword, 2 x Shoulder Mounted Gatling Guns, 2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, 2 x Wrist mounted dual rocket-propelled grenade launcher, JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle

The GINN Assault Type is a mobile suit designed for heavy combat and thus is equipped with heavier armor, several built-in assault weapons, and additional thrusters to compensate for the lost maneuverability caused by the extra weight. Its weight slows it down making it less suitable against high-speed mobile weapons but its thick armor gives it greatly improved defense against the Earth Alliance's weapons. Many of the GINN AS's weapons are reminiscent of the anti-fortress D-Equipment used by regular GINNs.

Relatively few GINN Assault Types are fielded by ZAFT, the organization preferring to launcher the faster standard GINN to counter enemy mobile weapons.

**Name: **TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type

**Type: **Mass Production Desert-use Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **78.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **MD-M5 Heavy Axe, MMI-M8A3 76mm Linear Assault Rifle, MMI-XM17 experimental 37.5mm hyper-velocity rifle

**Special Equipment: **3 x Smoke Dispenser, Tight-Beam Ultrasonic Scanner, Pulse Compression Subsurface Radar

During the Bloody Valentine War, ZAFT created several variants of its standard ZGMF-1017 GINN mobile suit, among them variants for use in different terrains on Earth. One such variant is the GINN OCHER Type (**O**peration **C**ommando **H**ard **E**nvironment **R**einforced), which was designed to be used in harsh desert environment. For use in desert environments the GINN OCHER Type's frame has been heavily modified from the standard. To prevent overheating the GINN OCHER Type features improved cooling systems. To prevent sand clogging the mobile suit is fitted with sand filters throughout its interior and sleeves over the joints. Additionally the thrusters of the GINN have been downsized; making them less powerful but still potent enough to improve the mobile suit's leaping ability.

The standard armament of a GINN OCHER Type consists of three smoke dispensers, mounted on the right shoulder of the suit, which are capable of releasing smoke to cover the area around the suit. For close combat the suit mounts a heavy axe, which does not use sonic technology due to complication of maintaining the sophisticated technology in a desert. Besides these fixed weaponry, the GINN OCHER Type can also use an MMI-XM17 experimental 37.5mm hyper-velocity rifle and a heavy assault machine gun.

With the tight-beam ultrasonic scanner and pule compression subsurface radar the GINN OCHER Type has some of the most advanced scanning equipment designed to take advantage of the desert terrain, making it ZAFT's most valuable scouts in those regions.

Although designed for desert combat the GINN OCHER Type is not as effective as the TMF/A-802 BuCUE and if often regulated to support roles to the animal-like mobile suit.

**Name: **UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type

**Type: **Underwater Reconnaissance Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **78.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydro-jet thrusters

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **Rocket dart launcher, MMI-TT04 405mm Mk-II multipurpose torpedo launcher, Phonon maser cannon

**Special Equipment: **Active/passive sonar array, Electric field sensors, Towed sonar array canister and ultra-long-wave data communication system

During the Bloody Valentine War, ZAFT created several variants of its standard GINN mobile suit, among them variants for use in different terrains on Earth. One such variant is the GINN WASP Type (**W**ater **A**dapted **S**earch & **P**atrol), which was designed for underwater use, although most times it operates in shallow waters. Although it isn't as efficient in underwater battle as the amphibious UMF-4A GOOhN or UMF-5 ZnO, is still a formidable enemy and used to attack bases and units near the shoreline.

Besieds the outward appearance between a standard ZGMF-1017 GINN and a GINN WASP Type is nearly the same, converting a GINN into a WASP Type is an easy task. The WASP differs from the standard unit in the fact that it can operate in depths up to 100 meters. The biggest difference between the two designs however lies in its sensor capabilities. The WASP Type features three additional sensor units, which include an active/passive sonar array, granting it advanced sensor capabilities underwater, and electric field sensors, also known as Lorenzini sensors.

Since it is designed mainly for underwater combat, the GINN WASP Type doesn't feature any beam weaponry and instead is equipped among others with a phonon maser cannon, used in many other underwater mobile suits. The phonon maser is the standard energy weapon used by ZAFT's underwater mobile suits. A phonon maser is essentially the sound wave equivalent of a laser. Just as light is made up of electromagnetic oscillations whose peaks can be quantized into individual photons, sound waves can be similarly quantized into so-called phonons. Like the photons emitted by a laser, the phonons emitted by the maser are all in phase and of the same frequency, creating a coherent beam which can deliver large amounts of energy to its target. Because water transmits sound waves better than air the phonon maser is more effective underwater. Out in the air its range and power is reduced.

**Name: **ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type

**Type: **Insurgent-Use Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **78.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments:**MA-M3 Heavy Sonic Sword, MMI-M8A3 76mm Linear Assault Rifle

**Optional Armaments: **2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, 2 x M66 "Canus" short-range guided missile launcher, two missiles per launcher, M69 "Barrus" heavy ion cannon, 1 x M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle

The Insurgent type GINN is a GINN that has been modified for use on Earth. Many of the GINN's standard parts have been replaced with newly designed modular parts for the Insurgent type that allows the mobile suit to be quickly modified to operate in a plethora of terrestrial environments, including deserts, jungles, swamps, the artic, mountains, and urban environments. The most common modification is the inclusion of multiple external lights. By using nanomachine technology the GINN Insurgent Type's external color can be modified to better blend in with its surroundings. The Insurgent type has only been produced in limited numbers, reserved for use by ZAFT's Special Forces on Earth.

**Name: **TFA-2 ZuOOT

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Artillery Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **17.86 Meters (Mobile Suit Mode), 13.57 Meters (Tank Mode)

**Empty Weight: **83.59 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **4 x Tank Treads

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **2 x 2-Barrel Heavy Linear Cannon, 4 x Vulcan Gun, 2 x 2-Barrel 80mm Linear Cannon

**Optional Armaments: **150mm Linear Assault Rifle

The TFA-2 ZuOOT is an early-model mobile suit designed for ground combat during the invasion of Earth by ZAFT. However due to its poor agility it is quickly relegated to a second-line artillery use in ZAFT's terrestrial arsenal, and are sometimes positioned on the outer decks of land battleships to serve as extra gun turrets. At El Alamein on May 30 of CE 70, a ZuOOT was piloted by Andrew Waltfeld's lieutenant Martin DaCosta in the Suez battle against a massive Earth Alliance tank corps.

Designed for heavy ground attack, the ZuOOT is heavily armed, but far less agile than the TMF/A-802 BuCUE. The suit is able to transform into a tank-like mode, which allows it to move on tank treads, granting it stability and making it a highly accurate artillery platform.

Weapons wise the ZuOOT is only mounted with shell firing weapons, which consist of two shoulder mounted 2-barrel heavy linear cannons, four head mounted Vulcan guns and a 2-barrel linear cannon, mounted on the left arm of the suit. If necessary, the ZuOOT can carry a heavy assault machine gun in its hand.

**Name: **TMF/A-802 BuCUE

**Type: **Mass Production Ground Assault Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **11.07 Meters

**Empty Weight: **69.3 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **4 x Caterpillar Treads

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Optional Armaments: **2 x 2-Barrel 450mm Railgun, 13-Tube 400mm Missile Launcher

The TMF/A-802 BuCUE is an oddity amongst mobile suits as instead of being modeled after the bipedal human it more closely resembles a quadruped animal, most likely a dog but some customized units have more of a feline feel to them. This four-legged mobile suit is the main weapon of ZAFT's ground forces. Its quadruped design makes the BuCUE very stable even in difficult terrain like deserts and snowfields, and its legs are equipped with caterpillar tracks for high-speed movement in these environments. The turret hardpoint on its back can carry either powerful railguns or a large missile pod.

**Name: **AMF-101 DINN

**Type: **Mass Production Aerial Combat Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **18.93 Meters

**Empty Weight: **37.33 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **4 x 6-Tube Missile Launchers

**Optional Armaments: **MMI-M8A3 76mm Linear Assault Rifle, MMI-M100 190mm Anti-Aircraft Shotgun

The AMF-101 DINN is a mobile designed for sustained aerial combat on Earth. The DINN's design is similar to the ZGMF-1017 GINN, with the exception of the extendable wings used for flight and a helmet-like attachment used to increase the suit's aerodynamics. The DINN is constructed from a new E-Carbon alloy, different from any previous version, which sacrifices armor strength for being extremely light weight, making the DINN a very efficient flyer.

The DINN's basic armaments consist of an anti-aircraft shotgun and an assault machine gun also used by the ZGMF-515 CGUE. The DINN is also equipped with four multipurpose launchers in the chest which can be fitted with 6 small missiles each. DINNs are deployed all across the Earth and even in the PLANTs as part of the Home Defense Force.

**Name: **UMF-4A GOOhN

**Type: **Mass Production Amphibious Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **20.71 Meters

**Empty Weight: **70.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydro-Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **2 x Phonon maser high energy cannon, 2 x 533mm 7-barrel torpedo launcher, 2 x 1030mm Mk. 70 supercavitating missiles, 47mm rifle dart launcher

The UMF-A4 GOOhN is an underwater mobile suit developed for ZAFT's invasion of Earth, and deployed along major shipping routes in the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. Used primarily for attacking enemy vessels and coastal bases, the GOOhN is designed for high speed and firepower, but its maneuverability is relatively low and it performs poorly on land. Its armament includes two phonon maser cannons built into the main body and a battery of rocket-propelled torpedo launchers built into the forearms which can be used both in and out of the water, as well as a pair of powerful supercavitating torpedoes for underwater attacks.

The phonon maser is the standard energy weapon used by ZAFT's underwater mobile suits. A phonon maser is essentially the sound wave equivalent of a laser. Just as light is made up of electromagnetic oscillations whose peaks can be quantized into individual photons, sound waves can be similarly quantized into so-called phonons. Like the photons emitted by a laser, the phonons emitted by the maser are all in phase and of the same frequency, creating a coherent beam which can deliver large amounts of energy to its target. Due to the fact that water is a better conductor of sound the phonon maser is most efficient when used underwater. It can be used out of the water; however its effective range is reduced to about 50 meters. Similarly its destructive power is also reduced, making it unsuitabile for a non-amphibious mobile suit.

**Name: **UMF-5 ZnO

**Type: **Mass Production Amphibious Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 70

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT

**Head Height: **21.37 Meters

**Empty Weight: **79.42 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **Hydro-Jet Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **2 x Phonon maser high energy cannon, 2 x 533mm 6-barrel torpedo launcher, 2 Grappling Claws

The UMF-5 ZnO, introduced several months after the GOOhN, is one of the mobile suits ZAFT designed for amphibious warfare. As an aquatic unit, the ZnO specializes in high-speed underwater maneuverability and can transform into a swim mode to travel at high speeds and ram enemy mobile suits or vessels. The ZnO's armament consists of hand-mounted phonon maser cannons, which are high-powered lasers that can travel through water. Other armaments include two 6-tube missile launchers mounted down the ZnO's chest and the ZnO's massive grappling claws. The ZnO's massive three-fingered hands are incapable of using the hand armaments of any mobile suit, instead the claws are designed to smash and rip enemy mobile suits apart. Additionally because of the hand-mounted phonon maser cannons if the ZnO can get an enemy into its grip, all it needs to do is fire the cannons to deal immense damage.

While the ZnO is still not as agile as a GINN on land, it is far more capable of terrestrial combat than the clumsy GOOhN. In combat, ZnOs are usually deployed from _Vosgulov_ class submarines and operate in conjunction with GOOhNs and on occasion the UWMF-1/S GINN WASP Type.

**Name: **ZGMF-1017 Work GINN

**Type: **Mass Production Worker Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 67

**Manufacturer: **Asimov Design Bureau

**Operator: **ZAFT, Civilians

**Head Height: **21.43 meters

**Empty Weight: **74.3 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: **2 x Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments: **Towing Winch, Fine Manipulator Hand

**Optional Armaments: **Various Construction Equipment, Linear Rifle

The ZGMF-1017 Works GINN is a space worker variant of the military use ZGMF-1017 GINN. Since the suit is mainly used for maintenance work, salvaging, or construction, various equipment helpful at such work is mounted on the suit. This includes a towing winch in the crotch area of the suit as well as a three-fingered fine manipulator hand in place of the usual five-fingered hand. Lastly, the suit features two wing binders mounted on the back of the suit, each mounting two maneuvering thrusters for increased flight stability when working in space.

_**Civilians**_

**Name: **MW-01 Workloader

**Type: **Worker Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 61

**Manufacturer: **Various Civilian Industrial Firms

**Operator: **Civilians, Advanced European Union, Union of Free nation, Human Reform League

**Head Height: **10.3 meters

**Empty Weight: **43.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **3 x heavy duty wheels

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Optional Equipment:**Jackhammer, Drill, Shovel, Welding Torch, Bolt Gun, Hammer

**Optional Armaments: **Machine Gun, 4-Tube Short Range Missile Launcher

The workloader is a civilian mobile suit unit, with no combat capabilities on its own; it's a small tripedal mobile suit with a wheel at the base of each foot, generally used for hard manual labor that exceeds normal human capabilities. The unit itself does not appear like most mobile suits. The humanoid legs have been replaced by three wheeled legs, giving the machine the same mobility as any wheeled vehicle. The torso and head have been replaced by a window enclosed cabin with controls similar to any other construction vehicle. The arms are designed for heavy duty lifting and the hands possess three non-bending grasping claws.

A number of foreign militant groups have modified the units for military purposes. Militant groups that couldn't afford or get their hands on actual military mobile suit units resort to using these units for combat purposes. They can rig their units with a machine gun and a 4-tube missile launcher. Overall the unit is a weak substitution for an actual combat mobile suit unit and can be easily destroyed with minimal difficulty.

**Name: **MAW-01 Mistral

**Type: **Worker Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 61

**Manufacturer: **Various Civilian Industrial Firms

**Operator: **Civilians, Advanced European Union, Union of Free nation, Human Reform League, Orb Union, Junk Guild

**Accommodation: **Cockpit

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **2 x Small Plasma Thrusters

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Optional Equipment:**Jackhammer, Drill, Welding Torch, Bolt Gun, Hammer

**Optional Armaments: **2 x 40mm Vulcan Gun

The MAW-01 Mistral is a space use worker pod designed for industrial purposes.

Since the Mistral is designed mainly for working operations, it doesn't carry any weaponry. If needed however, it can be equipped with two 40mm Vulcan cannons for colony defense work but is horribly outclassed by any Mobile Suit or Mobile Armor. Their maneuverability is minimal; their thrusters are designed for precision movements rather than hard combat maneuvers. To perform its intended duty as a working pod, the Mistral is equipped with four telescoping arms, which, if needed, can be detached from the main body and maneuver independently.

**Name: **Chimera

**Type: **Worker Mobile Pod

**First Deployed: **CE 61

**Manufacturer: **Junk Guild

**Operator: **Junk Guild

**Accommodation: **Cockpit

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **2 x Small Plasma Thrusters

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Optional Equipment:**Jackhammer, Drill, Welding Torch, Bolt Gun, Hammer, Storage Container

Chimera is the name given to MAW-01 Mistral units that are owned by and customized by the members of the Junk Guild. The Chimera is largely similar to the Mistral in terms of outward appearance, but since nearly every Chimera is a unique unit, each features different equipment and features. Because of this customization the performance rating for each individual Chimera can vary wildly from the base statistics.

**Name: **MSER-04 Anf

**Type: **Mass Production Ground-Use Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 65

**Manufacturer: **Human Reform League

**Operator: **Human Reform League, Advanced European Union, Union of Free Nations, Kingdom of Azadistan, Various Terrorist Groups

**Head Height: **17.3 meters

**Empty Weight: **134.9 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Diesel Engine

**Propulsion: **Legs

**Armor: **Steel/Titanium Alloy

**Standard Armaments:**200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Gun, 30mm Machine Gun

Beginning its life the Human Reform League MSJ-04 Fanton, the MSER-Anf's original specifications and armaments have been modified and the mobile suit has been sold to numerous independent nations. The Anf became a mainstay mobile suit for nations and independent factions that did not have the capability to construct their own mobile suits. Advanced nations that possess their own mobile suit force use purchased Anfs as aggressor units in training exercises. This process of modification and selling off began as early as the year CE 65, possibly earlier. The Anf is most commonly found in the Human Reform League, the Middle East, Africa, and South America (where it is used by local government forces and terrorists alike).

The Anf is armed with a machine gun under its eye, likely an anti-personnel weapon, and an arm-mounted cannon similar to the Tieren's. Before the HRL retired it from their own military, the Anf was known as the MSJ-04 Fanton. As with other HRL designed mobile weapons, the Anf features numerous throwback designs, such as heavier armor and less advanced weapons compared to other mobile suits of its era. Like its successor, the Tieren series, the Anf is comparable to a bipedal tank in terms of speed and maneuverability. The Anf's combat ability compared to the Fanton's is hard to determine. There are no known performance upgrades. The Anf does possess a more powerful anti-mobile suit smoothbore weapon, but on a similar note the Anf lacks the Fanton's shield and carbon spear, or any close-range weapon for that matter. The Anf's machine gun also gives it superior anti-personal combat ability, a useful trait for the war's the Anf would be used in after being sold.

**Name: **AEU-05/64 AEU Hellion Medium

**Type: **Mass Production Transformable Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 64

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries

**Operator: **Advanced European Union, Civilians

**Head Height: **15.2 meters

**Empty Weight: **58.5 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Drum Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor

**Propulsion: **Plasma Jet Engines

**Armor: **Titanium/Steel Alloy

**Armaments:**2 x Sonic Knife, Defense Rod

**Optional Armaments: **Linear Rifle, 360mm Linear Launcher

The AEU-05/64 AEU Hellion Medium is the Hellion model in service to the AEU before it was upgraded to the AEU-05/68 Hellion Perpetuum. After the introduction of the Hellion Perpetuum many Hellion Mediums were upgraded while others were sold. Because it uses older technology the Hellion Medium is not as efficient nor does it handle has smoothly.

Many Hellion Mediums have fallen into the hands of terrorists.

**Astray Units**

The Astray mobile suits are a series of five prototype mobile suits developed and built by Morgenroete Inc. to be marketed to the Orb military. The designs for the prototypes are based heavily on the G Project prototypes, machines that Morgenroete had a primary role in their technology development. Despite the Union's efforts to compartmentalize and limit access to top secret information, it was simple for Morgenroete engineers to reverse engineer most of the machines' technologies, such as armor, propulsion, beam weapons, sensors, and AMBAC system, and incorporate them into the Astrays. One of the few technologies that Morgenroete was unable to copy and incorporate was Phase Shift Armor. To compensate the Astray units were designed for superior speed. Morgenroete developed a new material known as foaming metal that when combined with E-Carbon formed an alloy that had a minor reduction in defense and a significant decrease in weight. To further decrease mass the Astray units are equipped with less armor than their contemporaries. To increase speed Morgenroete managed to improve the propulsion systems allowing for greater acceleration.

**Name: **MBF-01 Astray Gold Frame

**Type: **Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Sahaku Family

**Head Height: **17.53 meters

**Empty Weight: **49.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: ** Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon/Foaming Metal Alloy (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, 2 x Beam Saber

**Special Equipment: **Hand Plugs compatible with Orb and Earth Alliance Technology

**Optional Armaments: **Type 71 Beam Rifle, Shield, Hyper Bazooka

In CE 71, the Orb Union's Morgenroete Incorporated built five Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis which were based off of technology taken from the G Project that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Union in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their Union counterparts.

On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray project. In order to hide their progress, Orb's military decided to destroy the Astray lab. Coordinator Rondo Ghina Sahaku, an Orb nobleman, disagreed and attempted to save all three suits. He commandeered the Gold Frame and used a hyper bazooka left behind by the stolen GAT-X102 Duel to blow a hole in Heliopolis that Gold Frame could fly out through. Unfortunately, Rondo Ghina forgot to calibrate Gold Frame's right arm, which was damaged in the process. He discarded the damaged arm (but kept the bazooka), and escaped the dying colony.

**Name: **MBF-02 Astray Red Frame

**Type: **Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Junk Guild

**Head Height: **17.53 meters

**Empty Weight: **49.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion: ** Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon/Foaming Metal Alloy (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, 2 x Beam Saber, "Gerbera Straight" katana

**Optional Armaments: **Type 71 Beam Rifle, Shield

In CE 71, the Orb Union's Morgenroete Incorporated built five Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis which were based off of technology taken from the G Project that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Union in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their Union counterparts.

On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray project. In order hide their progress, Orb's military decided to destroy the Astray lab. Coordinator Rondo Ghina Sahaku, an Orb nobleman, disagreed and attempted to save all three suits. He uploaded all the Astray data into Red Frame's computer, including the latest Natural-use OS. This proved fortunate for Junk Guild merchant/technician/pilot Lowe Guele, who discovered Red Frame (as well as Blue Frame and Gold Frame's discarded right arm) shortly afterward, while searching the remains of Heliopolis for valuable salvage. Lowe initially clashed with Gai Murakumo of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, who had been hired to eliminate all evidence of the Astray program, but the two joined forces when Gai's employer double-crossed him; having seen the mobile suits, Gai himself had become evidence of the program's existence.

Originally, the Astray Red Frame was armed with the standard armament of the other prototype Astray suits. These weapons include two head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two back-mounted beam sabers for close combat, a Type 71 beam rifle and a single physical shield. Red Frame pilot Lowe Guele eventually added another piece of armament to the Red Frame standard armament, which is the "Gerbera Straight" katana.

**Name: **MBF-03 Astray Blue Frame

**Type: **Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete Incorporated

**Operator: **Serpent Tail

**Head Height: **17.53 meters

**Empty Weight: **49.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **Hydrogen Fuel Reactor, Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Propulsion:** Hydrogen-Fuel Plasma Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon/Foaming Metal Alloy (Stores Hydrogen)

**Standard Armaments:**2 x "Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS, 2 x Beam Saber

**Optional Armaments: **Type 71 Beam Rifle, Shield, 8-Barrel Missile Launcher, 2 x M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel missile launcher, 2 x Combat Knife, 2 x M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle

In CE 71, the Orb Union's Morgenroete Incorporated built five Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis which were based off of technology taken from the G Project that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Union in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their Union counterparts.

On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray project. In order hide their progress, Orb's military decided to destroy the Astray lab. Coordinator Rondo Gina Sahaku, an Orb nobleman, disagreed and attempted to save the 3 completed suits. He uploaded specifications into Blue Frame's computer for use of a variety of optional weapons and equipment, including weapons used by ZAFT mobile suits and equipment that were slated to be built for the mobile suit's use. Blue Frame was soon located by Junk Guild technician Lowe Guele, who found himself having to use it to protect himself from Coordinator mercenary pilot Gai Murakumo of the Serpent Tail company, who had been hired to eliminate all evidence of the Astray program. Over the course of the conflict, Lowe abandoned the Blue Frame in a ploy to disable Gai's Mobile Armor. When Serpent Tail was double-crossed by their employer (having seen the suits, Gai himself had become evidence of their existence), Gai commandeered the empty Blue Frame to defeat them, and after Lowe confronted him in Red Frame, Gai decided to leave the Junk Techs alone. Gai kept Blue Frame for his own use, using Serpent Tail's resources to continually modify the mobile suit so that it can be used in any combat situation.

Of the three the Blue Frame was designed to test various equipment configurations. For this purpose the Blue Frame has numerous hardpoints that allow it to mount any weapon used by ZAFT's GINN, or any equipment designed to be compatible.

_**Celestial Being**_

**Gundams**

Celestial Being uses a unique set of mobile suits they have constructed that they refer to as Gundams. What makes these mobile suits unique is the GN Drive that forms the core of Celestial Being's technology. The GN Drive is capable of sustaining independent function for an indefinite period of time without the need to refuel, indicating that a GN Drive could operate indefinitely. The GN Drive produces GN particles which are used to power the Gundams and all of their functions. The mobile suit's performance is directly proportional to the amount of GN particles that are available, the more particles the greater the performance. GN particles are highly versatile, used to power the Gundams' beam weapons, electromagnetic stealth measure to disrupt radar, a physical barrier, propellant for GN Verniers, a coat that improves the cutting ability of physical blades, and to reinforce armor. Another special ability of GN Particles is the reduction of weight, or rather the pull of gravity on mass. This property is used within the atmosphere in order to help the mobility and movement of the mobile suit. For propulsion the GN Drive incorporates an on-board propulsion system which recycles its particle exhaust for high-speed, virtually unlimited acceleration. This exhaust also disrupts the use of conventional radar and a range of wireless communications.

With Celestial Being's current technology the GN Drive does not have the capacity to produce GN particles at a rate that supports long term combat situations. To overcome this weakness Celestial Being developed the GN condenser. A GN condenser holds onto excess GN Particles for the mobile suit to fuel various functions within its frame without the need to redirect GN Particles from other systems. In its raw form, however, it resembles almost a dark-grayish transparent crystal or glass, possibly making it a type of diamondoid. This highly durable material has roughly the same tensile strength and durability as e-carbon and can similarly be weaponized, capable of retaining intense heats and generating beam energy. GN Condensers can be divided into 2 different sub-classes: the first and most commons are the numerous, miniature condensers that are distributed throughout a GN mobile suit's body. Physically, they appear as orb-shaped devices, and are used to supply power to different sections suit and keep an excess amount of GN Particles stored for future use. The second is a high-capacity variant used to power their ships while the Gundams are deployed.

The GN Drives possess a single secret function that is not listed anywhere in Celestial Being or Veda, the Trans-Am system. The system was originally drafted by Aeolia Schenberg to grant Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters full utilization of their GN Drives and was a secret feature hidden inside the black boxes of the five original GN Drives. The system itself was rigged to unlock by a system trap inside Veda that automatically executed itself once Aeolia was killed.

Under normal operation, the GN Drives generated particles at a preset rate while the drives themselves store excess GN Particles inside the GN Condensers. With Trans-Am, the GN Drives operate at their full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the MS, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire mobile suit. These particles that cover the whole mobile suit improve the mobile suit's defense and at the same time increase the amount of thrust produced. Overall, the abilities of the mobile suit are increased to three times its normal specifications. However, using Trans-Am also comes with several considerable risks.

Celestial Being fields four, secretly five, Gundams. All four units possess weapons that allow them to fight in any possible situation though each unit is designed to fill a specific combat role. Aside from the basic GN technologies listed above, the Gundams (and all Celestial Being units) share two technologies developed by Celestial Being. The optical camouflage and GN composite armor.

GN composite armor functions by applying GN Field in small empty spaces underneath the mobile suit's armor, which greatly strengthens the armor.

Trans-Am is considered a "double-edged sword." Once activated and all the released energy and particles dissipate, the GN Drives must recharge the spent energy and the unit will perform at a dramatically reduced capacity until the energy is replaced. This leaves a mobile suit extremely vulnerable to any remaining opposition once Trans-Am ends. Because all limiters on the GN Drive are removed, the drive can also potentially self-destruct in a massive explosion if it is pushed too hard.

**Name: **GN-001 Gundam Exia

**Type: **Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 69

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.3 meters

**Empty Weight: **57.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Vulcan, Seven Sword System: 2 x GN Beam Saber, 2 x GN Beam Dagger, GN Long Blade, GN Short Blade, GN Sword

**Optional Equipment: **Shield, Avalanche Pack: Avalanche Dash Pack

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Trans-Am System

Exia overall is a close quarters combat mobile suit and third generation Gundam. The unit is the successor to its second generation predecessor, GNY-001 Gundam Astraea; much of Exia's design was heavily influenced from Astraea. While there are strong similarities to Astraea, Exia has its own differences from weapons to systems.

Exia was created as a high-mobility unit to greatly supplement its close combat role. In order to maximize its potential in speed and movement, its legs was given the best human articulation as possible to improve its _Active Mass Balance Auto Control_ (AMBAC). The trade-off is the reduction of armor parts in several joints that reveal its internal frame; its MS frame is more vulnerable against enemy attacks. However, the pilot can defend against enemy attacks with Exia's GN Shield. This has served Exia well as it has the lowest hit-rate amongst the four 3rd-generation Gundams.

The _Seven Swords System_ refers to the wide array of _GN Blades_ that was designed and used on the Exia. While redundancy and flexibility was built into the weapons selection for multiple scenarios and specializations in close combat situations. The development of solid state swords was to anticipate against enemy units that could potentially rival the Gundams. The sheath of GN Particles surrounding the blade interacts, disrupts, and cancels out the particles of a GN Field for direct penetration. While Exia was designed for melee combat, the unit was also designed to utilize a series of special equipment to adapt to various missions.

The GN Sword a solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon, and the largest blade amongst the Seven Swords. It works by applying a GN Field over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power. The blade can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a beam rifle.

The GN beam sabers are mounted on the back of the shoulders. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. High humidity in the air disrupts GN Particle cohesion, reducing the overall effectiveness of GN beam weapons.

The GN beam daggers possess the same power output as the beam sabers but were designed to generate a smaller and more concentrated beam that is harder to diffuse. This weapon type became obsolete in the future as the ability to manipulate beam saber length blades was achieved.

The GN blades are named the GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade respectively. These are Exia's customized solid swords that differ in size from the main GN Sword. Because the GN Sword has difficulty doing damage without a certain amount of swing and space due to its size, these were designed in order to give the Exia solid blades that can be used in a variety of situations that the GN Sword has difficulty with. They possess the ability to cut through 2 meters of conventional E-Carbon armor.

The GN Vulcans are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suit's armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the tradeoff is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as missiles

The Avalanche Pack and Avalanche Dash Pack are designed to increase the combat capabilities and versatility of Exia. The Avalanche Pack is a high speed armor pack. Exia's speed output was still weaker than high-speed fighters, for missions requiring greater speed, the Avalanche armor is filled with additional thrusters and GN Condensers to give Exia temporary aerial supremacy. The armor package would later be upgraded to the Avalanche Dash Pack, giving Exia advance speed and high mobility movement for mid-air combat.

**Name: **GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia

**Type: **High Speed Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 71

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.3 meters

**Empty Weight: **57.2 Metric Tons

**Max Weight:** 62.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Vulcan, Seven Sword System: 2 x GN Beam Saber, 2 x GN Beam Dagger, GN Long Blade, GN Short Blade, GN Sword

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Trans-Am System

On its own the Exia is capable of atmospheric flight at a fairly high speed; however Celestial Being is aware that the most powerful factions of the Earth Sphere have the technology to build fighter craft capable of greater speed. To counter this possibility, and to allow Exia to perform a greater number of missions with superior performance, the high mobility equipment hs-A01 Avalanche was created. The optional equipment consists of a series of large-capacity GN particle condenser attachments, which act to store GN particles that are used to power additional GN verniers. When the equipment is activated the GN particles are released in a single 10-minute burst of ultra-high speed. Higher output is possible, but the strain it places on the body of the pilot becomes severe. As the condensers require a full hour to charge, repeated use of the burst function is impossible. Because of this limit the Avalanche equipment is only used when the mission calls for it. The standard _Seven Swords_ armaments can be mounted in new shoulder holsters and can be quickly deployed for use.

**Name: **GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`

**Type: **High Speed Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 71

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.3 meters

**Empty Weight: **57.2 Metric Tons

**Max Weight:** 66.0 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Vulcan, Seven Sword System: 4 x GN Beam Saber, 2 x GN Beam Dagger, GN Long Blade, GN Short Blade, GN Sword

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Trans-Am System

The GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, or as its more commonly referred to as the Avalanche Exia Dash, is a further improvement upon the base Avalanche equipment. The GN verniers have been modified so that they can be used for the high speed burst of the standard Avalanche equipment, or, by adjusting vernier output for a new high mobility mode. The Avalanche Dash's combat abilities are further increased by additional equipment mounted on the legs containing GN beam sabers powered by dedicated condensers. Because of the high particle output of the Avalanche equipment it is still highly dependent on GN condensers and thus can only be used to its maximum potential for a limited time period.

**Name: **GN-002 Gundam Dynames

**Type: **Long Range Sniper Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 66

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.2 meters

**Empty Weight: **59.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso, Docking Port in Haro

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments:**GN Sniper Rifle, 2 x GN Beam Pistol, 6 x 4-Tube GN Micro Missile Launcher, 2 x GN Beam Saber, GN Small Shield

**Optional Equipment: **Full Shield Defense System: 6 x GN Beam Pistol; Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun: Tail Unit; Torpedo Pack

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Sniper Mode, Trans-Am System

Dynames is a mobile suit that specializes in long-ranged sniping. It's the successor of GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, a Gundam that specializes in advanced reconnaissance. While the unit retains similarities to Sadalsuud, Dynames is different than its predecessor.

Dynames retains strong design aesthetics to Sadalsuud, almost twin-like superficially. However, Sadalsuud wasn't designed for advanced combat, it was designed for infiltration and scouting. Although Dynames inherited its sensor technology through Sadalsuud, the majority of the sensors was removed and replaced with armor plating and weaponry during its creation. Ironically, Sadalsuud can search and detect targets of interest far beyond what Dynames can do. To compensate for sensory limitations, Veda and Celestial Being's CIC team provides tactical data through their own systems to support Dynames in combat.

Dynames is largely a counterpart to GN-001 Gundam Exia. While Exia is themed heavily on melee combat, Dynames is the opposite. Dynames' weapon-of-choice is its GN Sniper Rifle to provide mid-to-long ranged fire support. As its primary armament, Dynames is almost exclusively used as a support sniper, taking up a well-hidden position(s) and dispatching targets from afar while Exia draws the attention and fire of the enemies. If forced into short-ranged combat, Dynames switches from the rifle to its GN Pistols, stored in container that can be optionally mounted on the legs, wielded and used gun-kata style. In very short range, Dynames prefers to use its GN Missiles, using its beam sabers only as a last resort. While Dynames is focused on sniping, the unit was also designed to utilize a series of special equipment to adapt to various missions.

For specialized ultra-long-ranged precision firing (though rarely used), Dynames has a special costumed particle rifle, which it is capable of firing on orbital targets from the ground, the Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun. To prepare for shooting alone, the pilot needs to connect the weapon to a large GN Condenser and network with other computer systems to make the necessary calculations for accurate shooting. Because the blast is very powerful, Dynames' rear is connected to one of Kyrios' Tail Unit as a stabilizer to absorb the shock of the discharge. It takes roughly 30 seconds to recharge for the next shot.

Dynames can change equipment for the Torpedo Pack. The equipment is specialized for underwater assault missions. To enhance Dynames' sensors, a sonar system and goggles are equipped for extended sensory capabilities underwater. The sniper rifle is replaced with a torpedo launcher as particle weapons are weakened in water.

**Name: **GN-002DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo

**Type: **Underwater-use Sniper Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 70

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.2 meters

**Empty Weight: **59.2 Metric Tons

**Max Weight:** 66.0 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso, Docking Port for Haro

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments:**6 x 4-Tube GN Micro Missile Launcher, 2 x GN Beam Saber, DG014 Torpedo Launcher

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Sniper Mode, Trans-Am System

With a sensor array mounted on its left shoulder & face, the Dynames Torpedo is designed for anti-underwater combat. Its primary weapon, replacing the GN Rifle, is the massive DG014 Torpedo Launcher that covers the entire right arm and has a length greater than the Gundam's height. Using the Torpedo equipment, Dynames can shoot submerged enemies without entering the water. The main features of the Mobile Suit can be said to be two - the cannon that fires GN Torpedoes and the sensor that seeks out enemies and directs the torpedoes towards them.

**Name: **GN-003 Gundam Kyrios

**Type: **Transformable High-Speed Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 66

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.2 meters

**Empty Weight: **54.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **GN Submachine Gun, 2 x GN Beam Saber, GN Shield: Heat Blade

**Optional Equipment:** Tail Unit: 18 x GN Bomb, 14 x GN Missile Launcher: 2 x 3-Tube Hand Missile Launcher; Gust Pack

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Transformable Frame, Trans-Am System

The Kyrios is capable of changing into a high-speed fighter and is the only such unit Celestial Being possesses. As such, its capacity to accelerate far outstrips conventional mobile suits and lends a strong advantage in hit-and-run tactics. The weapons container used with its flight mode can be armed to support the unit through multiple missions. It's a multi-purpose mobile suit and capable of melee combat as well.

**Fighter Mode: **While in this mode, Kyrios can double as a jet fighter/bomber. During missions that require fast hit-and-run tactics, a "tail unit" loaded with guided missiles can be utilized to either destroy incoming aerial units or specific ground targets. It can also carry unguided bombs within the underbelly of the tail unit. Because of Kyrios' GN Drive, the fighter is capable of carrying weight that no mobile suit can transport, and thus the tail unit cannot be equipped to any of the flight capable mobile suits used by the rest of the world.

Without the tail unit/booster and their weapon compliments, Kyrios resorts to dog fighting using its GN Submachine Gun.

**Mobile Suit Mode: **While in mobile suit mode, Kyrios often performs high speed maneuvers of hit-and-run tactics while firing a barrage with its GN sub-machine gun to cause chaos on the ground. For close combat the Kyrios is equipped with 2 GN beam sabers and a unique GN Shield. The GN Shield transforms into a pincer claw to capture its targets and destroy them with a hidden blade between the claws that incinerates metal upon contact.

The GN submachine gun is a double-barrel sub-machine gun, it can rapid fire a hail of small particle beams against enemy targets.

Kyrios' shield has hidden offensive features. The tip of this custom arm-mounted GN Shield can be transform into a pincer-claw with an electro-blade in the middle to ensure capture and destruction. In order to destroy the enemy target, the GN Shield will unveil its plasma-charged blade that can melt through metal and can cause electrical shock to people. The shield is used to dock with the unit's left knee-fin during variable flight mode.

The tail unit is an optional container of roughly the same volume as the Kyrios, dockable between the suit's legs during variable flight mode. Capable of carrying 30 megaton explosives and/or functioning as a 14-tube missile battery. It is usually discarded after usage in order to reduce overall weight.

The hand missile launcher is a three-tube missile launcher that carries three missiles per tube. Unlike the tail unit the hand missile launchers are attached to the Kryios's arms and can be used either in fighter mode, where it is equipped to the machine's sides, or mobile suit mode.

**Name: **GN-003/afG02 Gundam Kyrios Gust

**Type: **Transformable High-Speed Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 70

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **31.2 meters

**Overall Length:** 47.7 meters

**Max Weight: **84.2 Metric Tons (Gust Equipment: 29.4 Metric Tons)

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** 2 x High-Output Large GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Beam Saber, GN Long Barrel Cannon

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Transformable Frame, Trans-Am System

The Gust Pack is equipment exclusive to the Kyrios designed to increase the mobile suit's speed and firepower. The Gust Pack was composed of three distinct parts; a pair of high-output large GN vernier boosters, a new sensor package that replaces the fighter mode's standard nose unit, and a GN long barrel cannon that replaces Kyrios's standard GN submachine gun. The generated thrust from the boosters gives the Kyrios Gust unrivaled speed compared to either the other Gundams or any mobile suit using conventional technology. It allows the unit to fly at extremely high speeds, and while it can no longer make sharp turns it could turn fairly well due to the equipment having been mounted on the legs. The new nose unit contains a highly efficient composite sensor array that acquires data that is fed to the targeting system. The GN long barrel cannon was built using data from the Dynames's GN sniper rifle and Virtue's GN bazooka, and possesses range and firepower second to those units respectively. One of the weaknesses of the equipment is that it prevents the Kyrios from being equipped with a tail unit. Despite possessing high combat potential the equipment has a high particle consumption rate, and to avoid depleting the GN particle supply a remarkably efficient system of control is used. Still, the equipment is deemed too inefficient for protracted engagements and is reserved for missions where there is an emphasis on speed. Currently Celestial Being is developing new equipment based on the Gust equipment that is designed for heavy combat.

**Name: **GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh

**Type: **General Purpose Trial System Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 66

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.1 meters

**Empty Weight: **54.0 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **GN Bazooka (From Virtue), 2 x GN 2-Barrel Cannon (From Virtue), 2 x GN Beam Saber

**Optional Equipment: **GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield, Akwos Pack, Virtue Pack

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, Trial System, Trans-Am System

Gundam Nadleeh is Celestial Being's secret Gundam, hidden beneath the armor of the GN-005 Virtue. Unlike the other Gundams Nadleeh could only be used to its full potential by its assigned pilot, Tieria Erde. To activate Nadleeh, Tieria must utilize his quantum brainwaves to interface with his cockpit to discard Virtue's armor. Designed to serve as Tieria's "trump card," Nadleeh is capable of using Virtue's shoulder cannons as hand-held guns; its regular complements, GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle (derived from Gundam Plutone) are stored inside Ptolemy in case of emergencies.

In regular combat, Nadleeh is a high speed melee combat unit, though it's unclear if Nadleeh comparable to Exia in this regard. When Nadleeh is unleashed in battle from Virtue, Nadleeh would reach for its cannons to clear the battlefield with heavy beam firing. When launched just-as in battle, Nadleeh can use fire-and-shield tactics with its shield and beam rifle. For melee combat, the unit has a pair of beam sabers for close range combat. It's unclear of the complete range of Nadleeh's abilities as the unit was rarely deployed for battle. The true power of Nadleeh lies not in a firefight, but in its Trial System.

The system was designed to generate strong pulse waves that disable/paralyze any mobile suit (or mobile armor) that's utilizing Veda without Celestial Being's permission. Should an enemy manage to steal Celestial Being's mobile suit technology and/or replicate it, their technology is deeply tied to Veda (a networked system for mobile suit system controls and tactical support) and Trial was designed to prevent Gundams and/or Celestial Being Mobile Suit tech being misused by the wrong hands. Trial can only be activated by those who can use quantum (brain)waves, this can be achieved by a Veda-approved Innovade or a Haro (Hanaya) linked with Veda and the cockpit of their Gundam. When activated, the cockpit GUI would turn red, showing the words _TRIAL_ with holographic red system screens throughout the cockpit. The user must be constantly linked with Veda to continue the duration of Trial, should the connection with Veda be severed, Trial deactivates and all disable units are capable of returning to combat.

To be used the system does not actually need to be approved of by any member of Celestial Being aside from the Innovade approved to use it. They have full authority to use Trial as they see fit, effectively making them judge, jury, and executioner.

The Akwos equipment gives Nadleeh the appearance of a Roman centurion, with additional armor and a helmet in place of its "hair". Several blade antennas are attached to its elbows and knees. Its main weapon is the _GN Mask Sword_, a large solid blade that looks like a Gundam face with its V-fin joined together to form the long blade. This sword can be attached to Nadleeh's shield, and be can split into a large V-fin antenna in order to disperse massive amounts of GN particles. This configuration greatly improves the effectiveness of Nadleeh's Trial System. Despite the benefits, the Akwos armor is attached directly to Nadleeh, meaning that Virtue cannot be used. Since Virtue's heavy firepower is needed this equipment is rarely used.

Nadleeh has a noticeably lower particle storage capacity, so its combat ability is notably lower than the other four Third Generation Gundams.

**Name: **GN-005 Gundam Virtue

**Type: **Heavy Assault Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 69

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.4 meters

**Empty Weight: **66.4 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **GN Bazooka, 2 x GN 2-Barrel Cannon, 2 x GN Beam Saber

**Optional Equipment: **GN Bazooka (Spare)

**Special Equipment: **Optical Camouflage, GN Field, Burst Mode, Trans-Am System

Virtue was made specifically for its Innovade pilot - Tieria Erde. The cockpit's interface allows Tieria to communicate with Virtue via quantum brainwaves primarily to discard its armor and use the Trial System as the Gundam Nadleeh.

At more than twice the armor volume of any other Gundam, Virtue's firepower and defenses are unmatched among its contemporaries. Virtue relies on its overwhelming firepower to destroy its enemies from mid-to-long range, with almost no capabilities in melee combat. Because Virtue's GN Bazooka requires a recharge time after each shot, it depends on its armor and GN Field for protection while recharging. Should opponents attack Virtue while recharging, it can still attack using its dual _GN Cannons_; these same countermeasures are also Virtue's greatest weakness. While the GN Bazooka can be fired through the GN Field, the GN Cannons can't, requiring Virtue to drop the field while it fires. Its bulky mass, heavy armor, and weaponry also makes Virtue a liability in close-range or high-speed combat.

If the Virtue enters a combat situation where heavy armor and slow speed are a disadvantage, its armor and weapons can be purged to release Nadleeh for high speed combat.

The GN Field is a defensive shielding technology developed by Celestial Being. The field is created by GN particles thickly concentrating in a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s); however, the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can form around the surface it was generated/formed over. When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to physically repel most forms of ballistics, beam weaponry, and intense temperatures.

Relative to the strength of the generated field, it can be weak enough for a ballistic shell to puncture through or directly repel and deflect beam weaponry. The strength of the field is reflected by the particle's color intensity. The brighter and thicker the particles over the unit, the stronger the field is.

While the field provides absolute defensive coverage, it can be penetrated by an opposing particle beam that is proportionally stronger than the field; however, a larger weakness is solid GN-particles infused blades. GN particle-infused solid-state-blades with their own GN Field possess the capability to pierce the opposing GN Field and potentially cancel the entire field itself. Focused attacks on one area of the field can also weaken the field's ability to block or deflect the attack.

In "Burst Mode," the chest plate of Virtue opens, exposing the GN Drive core. Virtue attaches the GN Bazooka to the GN Drive and the Bazooka extends an inner barrel, making the weapon almost twice as long. GN Particles are directly vented and compressed into the GN Bazooka for firing. The resulting firepower of "Burst Mode" is so great that Virtue wrestles with the weapon to maintain firing stability. The fired beam itself is 2-3 times larger when usually fired and can extend at greater distances for surprise attacks. "Burst Mode" can be only be used after a short particle charge and drains most of Virtue's particles although in Trans-Am it has more leftover particles for other usages.

**Name: **GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F

**Type: **Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 70

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Fereshte

**Head Height: **18.3 Meters

**Empty Weight: **55.1 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Beam Saber

**Optional Equipment: **GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield, GN Hammer, 3-Tube GN Hand Missile Launcher, GN Launcher, Second GN Launcher, 2 x GN Pistol mounted in Leg Holsters, NGN Bazooka, Proto-GN Sword

**Special Equipment:** Trans-Am System

The base GNY-001 Gundam Astraea was the first Second Generation Gundam that served as a general purpose machine to test new technologies, specifically weapons technology, for the Third Generation Gundams, and its frame serves as the predecessor for Gundam Exia. The Type F was modified by the addition of a mask to hide its face and a new red on brown paint job. The standard armaments of the Astraea are two GN beam sabers, but the Gundam can be equipped with a number of second generation weapons designed to test third generation concepts, such as the GN launcher that predated the GN bazooka or the GN Proto-Sword.

**Name: **GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F

**Type: **Prototype Reconnaissance Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 70

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Fereshte

**Head Height: **18.2 Meters

**Empty Weight: **51.2 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Beam Saber, Sensor Shield

**Optional Equipment: **GN Revolve Bazooka, GN Sniper Rifle

**Special Equipment:** Trans-Am System, Advanced Sensor System

The base GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud is a Second Generation Gundam designed to test sensor technology for the Third Generation Gundams. Its most unique feature was a shoulder mounted sensor shield. The Type F was modified by adding a mask to hide the Gundam face, a second sensor shield mounted on the other shoulder, and a new blue paint scheme. Apart from possessing a more advanced sensor system the Sadalsuud could be equipped with either a GN revolve bazooka or the Dynames's GN sniper rifle.

**Name: **GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F

**Type: **Prototype Transformable Aerial Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 70

**First Deployed: **CE 71

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Fereshte

**Head Height: **18.2 Meters

**Empty Weight: **39.8 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x GN Vulcan

**Optional Equipment: **2 x 3-Tube GN Missile Launcher

**Special Equipment:** Trans-Am System

The base GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool is a Second Generation Gundam designed to test Celestial Being's transformable frame concept. The Type F version was modified by changing its color scheme to black with orange highlights. Because neither of its two heads has a Gundam-style face there was no need for masks to be added. Both versions are limited in their armaments. Its base armaments are only a pair of GN Vulcans, and it can be equipped with a pair of 3-tube GN missile launchers.

**Name: **GNY-004 Gundam Pluton

**Type: **Prototype Trial System Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 56

**First Deployed: **CE 57

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Krung Thep, Fereshte

**Head Height: **19.0 Meters

**Empty Weight: **60.9 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso, Docking Port for Haro

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **2 x Beam Saber

**Optional Equipment: **GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield

**Special Equipment:** Trans-Am System, Core Fighter System, GN Field, Self Destruct System, Trial System

The GNY-004 Gundam Pluton is the only Fereshte Gundam that has not gone through Type F modifications and operates using its original equipment. The Pluton was designed to serve as the test bed for several highly experimental technologies such as the Core Fighter System, GN Composite Armor, GN Field, Self Destruct System, and the Trial System. Several of these technologies, such as the Core Fighter System, would be abandoned; others such as the GN composite armor would be incorporated into all future Gundams, and still others would be used in some Gundams but not all.

**Name: **GN-000 0 Gundam

**Type: **Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Completed: **CE 54

**Manufacturer: **Celestial Being

**Operator: **Celestial Being

**Head Height: **18.0 Meters

**Empty Weight: **53.4 Metric Tons

**Accommodation: **Cockpit in Torso, Docking Port for Haro

**Power Plant: **GN Drive

**Propulsion:** GN Vernier

**Armor: **E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**Standard Armaments****: **GN Beam Saber, GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield

**Special Equipment:** Trans-Am System, GN Feather System

The GN-000 0 Gundam is the first GN Drive powered mobile suit developed and built by Celestial Being. It is the first practical application of GN technology. As such the 0 Gundam is a highly experimental machine used as a test-bed for GN Drive related technology. The 0 Gundam serves as the basis for all future GN Drive powered mobile suit.


	3. Chapter 1

**Heliopolis**

Within the Orb owned resource colony, a small green mechanical bird floated on an artificial breeze before flapping its wings and flying down to a gazebo. Only one person occupied the gazebo, a brown haired youth no older than sixteen who was typing furiously away on his laptop, numerous documents littering the table, and a small window on his computer monitor playing the news.

As he worked the young man's sharp ears heard the light crunch of slightly dry grass being stepped on coming from behind him. "Hello Louise," he called in greeting without turning his head.

"Darn it!" exclaimed the blond girl, Louise Halevy, as she stomped her foot and began to pout. "How do you always know?"

"Probably because you're the only one who tries to sneak up on him," said the person with her in his gentle tone. This was Saji Crossroad, the man who was Louise's self-proclaimed boyfriend. Louise was the one who did the proclaiming while Saji just let himself get dragged into it. But that's just how they were, Louise was forceful and dominating while Saji was quiet and accommodating. It wouldn't be hard to tell who would wear the pants should the two get married.

Kira Yamato smiled as he looked to his two friends, with Louise lecturing Saji at how he should be more considerate of his girlfriend's feelings and should do more to comfort her when she was upset, not point out her faults. The two of them were a year older than he was and had come to Heliopolis to take part in Orb's technical school for aerospace engineering, attending the same classes Kira and his other friends did. The two were at the colony for only a few months before Louise declared that Saji was her boyfriend in front of everyone, much to Saji's surprise since that was the first he heard of it. It was surprising for everyone since the two were almost the complete opposite of each other.

Louise was from a very wealthy family in Spain. She's a very cheerful and energetic person with more than a few child-like tendencies, such as playing with her food, whining about things she doesn't like, or how she acts spoiled and is forceful about getting what she wants. Her parents were paying for her schooling, and Kira believed that the reason she was here in the first place was because of Orb's neutrality in the war. Yet no one was really sure why Louise was participating in the school's engineering course, or was here at Heliopolis instead of Orb's homeland for that matter, as she stood to inherit a considerable fortune and wouldn't have to work for a living, nor was she particularly gifted in the field, her schoolwork scores being only average.

Saji on the other hand was from a home with a slightly less than moderate income, only had his older sister for family, and is a native of Japan. Though he was as friendly as Louise he was much more easy-going and a little bit shy. Saji was also a far more serious person, the adult who tried, and failed, at reigning in Louise's more childish impulses. Unlike Louise it was easy to understand why he was here as he had a clear love for the chosen subject of study. Also unlike Louise he got here by scholarship, though he still had a part-time job to pay for miscellaneous expenses, and his scores were second only to Kira's.

At that time the mechanical bird, Kira's robotic pet Birdy, landed down beside him, becoming the center of Louise's attention as she began poking it with a pencil eraser to watch its reaction. At the same time a familiar voice called, "Hey Guys!"

That was two other friends, Tolle Koeing and Miriallia Haw. "So this is where you guys were," said Tolle to the three. "Professor Kato's been trying to get a hold of you," he said specifically to Kira

"What, again?" groaned Kira, suspecting the reason the professor wanted to see him.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away," said Miriallia. "Well, are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much," moaned Kira as he placed the computer on the picnic table, Birdy switching its perch to his shoulder. "I still haven't finished all the stuff he dumped on me yesterday. Saji, can you give me a hand with this?"

Before Saji could say anything Louise answered for him. "Nope, Saji is taking me on a date tonight."

"I am?" asked Saji since this was the first he heard of it. Not like there was much use in arguing.

As the friends laughed at how once again Louise was having her way with Saji, an alert tone from the news broadcast caught their attention.

"Is that a battle?" asked Miriallia.

"Yeah, there was a battle in Taiwan." Kira enlarged the image and increased the volume so his friends could more easily see and listen. The news broadcast showed a field reporter giving coverage on the known details of the battle taken place near Kaoshiung, ZAFT mobile suits visible in the background as they made their advance.

"If this is footage from last week than they may have already taken over Kaoshiung," said Tolle.

"Kaoshiung isn't very far from us, will the homeland be alright?" asked Mir.

"Sure, there's nothing to worry about," stated Tolle with confidence. "They may be close by, but our nation's neutral. I can't see Orb turning into a warzone." Then Louise slapped him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

Louise's face was ballooned with anger as she explained. "Are you forgetting that Saji's homeland of Japan also isn't very far away? And unlike Orb the Union is at war? What if ZAFT decided to go there next huh?" She was practically in Tolle's face with only Saji holding her back while trying to soothe her. "Don't try to smooth things over Saji! ZAFT already has my home in a sleeper hold and they're trying to do the same to yours!"

That tirade was enough to make the Orb citizens feel guilty. It was so easy to forget here in their peaceful colony that the war out there had a major impact on others, such as Saji who no doubt was worried for his sister, Kinue Crossroad, who was still living in Japan working for Japan News Network.

"Sorry," said Tolle with a fair dose of regret towards his comment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Over at Heliopolis's port an old Marseille III class transport operated by the Union was just finishing with docking procedures.

"Well, another successful run for this old girl," said the old captain as he let his hat drift in the zero gravity. "I thank you for escorting us Lt. La Flaga. It does the crew good knowing someone of your skill is protecting us."

"Sir, I'm just glad there weren't any incidents," said the blond man in the light purple pilot suit, the famous and only surviving Moebius Zero pilot, Lt. Mu La Flaga. "By the way, are there any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We've spotted two but there's no cause for alarm. They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked. Since Heliopolis doesn't want any conflict to occur nearby they'll let us wait here a few days before sending us on our way to the moon, and by then the ZAFT ships should be long gone." said the captain. Turing to a group of five young men he gave orders that they should prepare for the transfer.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" asked Mu, more than a little apprehensive about the coming assignment and who it was given to.

"Don't worry," assured the old captain, "I know they're young, but they're some of the finest mobile suit pilots we've trained. They'll be able to handle themselves just fine."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Out in space the two ZAFT vessels hid behind a large asteroid. As an exercise to hide the ships it was wasted as they knew Heliopolis and anyone else in the area would have already spotted them before they arrived. But it perfectly hid their current actions, the launching of a pair of shuttles.

The progress of the small shuttles' as they floated to the colony was monitored closely by to ZAFT officers, the captain of the Nazca class and the commander of the operation.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades," said Rau Le Creuset as he floated to the command table behind the captain's chair.

"Well I don't imagine it would be too late to hear from the council at least," said the black suited captain.

"It will be too late," stated Rau with conviction as he picked up and examined a photo. "I have a sixth sense about these things." He let go of the photo and it floated towards the captain, its image showing the head of a mobile suit not like any seen before. "Our spy in Morgenroete is positive that if we don't seize the moment now, we'll pay for it with our lives later for our reluctance to take action. The Union's new mobile weapons, we must secure them before they attempt to move them."

The two shuttles ran silently to avoid detection, and had gotten close to the asteroid that was a part of Heliopolis used for mining and provided a direct path to the colony's manufacturing facilities. Once at the designated point 10 ZAFT soldiers, five wearing red and five in green, disembarked from the shuttles and floated towards a door within the asteroid which opened for them. One of the Red Coats checked his watch which was counting down. At the designated time the security system guarding that entrance deactivated.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unknown to the ZAFT personnel, they were not the only ones who had been tipped off about the Union's new mobile weapons, as well as the knowledge that were designated to soon be shipped out to the Earth Alliance's front lines. In the depths of space three machines flew at a respectable speed, closing in on Heliopolis. The three were completely invisible to radar, which was disrupted by their passing, and had a miniscule thermal signature, making them almost invisible to any thermal observer. They were visible only to those who used their eyes and then all they saw was a trail of green-white light particles.

The three machines were mobile suits, one painted white with a blue torso and had a folded sword equipped to its right arm, one painted white and green equipped with a long-barreled rifle, and finally a larger machine painted white with a black torso and equipped with a massive bazooka in its hands and a pair of double-barreled cannons on its shoulders. These were Gundams of Celestial Being.

"We're almost to the mission point," said the effective leader of the Gundam Meisters, Lockon Stratos pilot of the Gundam Dynames.

"Do you think Miss Sumeragi's forecast is correct, that ZAFT will be moving at the same time as us?" asked the pilot of the large Gundam Virtue, Tieria Erde.

"You know she's rarely wrong," answered Lockon. He then looked over to another monitor that showed their third and youngest pilot. "You OK Setsuna? Are you ready for your first mission?"

"Roger, Exia is ready to exterminate all targets," responded Setsuna in his very serious monotone voice.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the colony Kira and his friends had entered the Morgenroete lab they were allowed to use as students from Kato's seminar and greeted their fellow students and friends Sai and Kuzzey.

As Kira walked in he noticed that there was an unfamiliar face in the lab. A guy that was wearing a large overcoat and hat that did a pretty good job of hiding his physical features. Of course that ensured that Louise would get curious and bend down so that she could see up into his face, with Saji tagging along and begging her to behave.

He overheard Kuzzey explaining to Tolle that the guy was a friend of Kato's and was asked to wait in the lab.

Hearing that it was a friend of the professor's the students immediately figured that they wouldn't know who it was since the professor had only emigrated from the Union to Heliopolis a year ago. No one really knew why the professor moved, though most people figured that he took a job opportunity here at Morgenroete in order to escape the war. Because of his credentials he was asked to teach a seminar class for the technical school, which he accepted.

Speaking of the professor, it was only a moment before the man walked in. Professor Kato was an elderly man at the age of 73, though he didn't let his age slow him down except for the cane he walked with. The man usually wore a simple white shirt, slacks, gloves, loafers, some type of purple lab coat, and wears his hair long enough to reach his shoulders. "Good morning class," greeted the old man, his eyes scanning across the people in the lab as he made his way to his workstation, but pausing when he reached the newcomer. "And who is this?"

Kuzzey answered, "He was here when we got here. He hasn't given us his name but he said that he was an acquaintance of yours, and that he had something important to talk to you about."

Kato frowned, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I am very busy with my class and a project for Morgenroete. If you aren't part of either I will have to postpone any discussion till next week."

"Actually Professor," said the individual, and everyone realized that the person was a girl from the tone of her voice, "my business with you concerns your project." The girl took off her hat, confirming that her voice wasn't misleading.

Of the students there it was Louise that recognized the young woman. "That's Cagalli Yula Athha!"

"You're the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, the Chief Representative of Orb," said the professor in shock. That drew everyone's attention and a few exclamations of surprise as they learned that this was the daughter of the leader of Orb.

"And you're Ralph Eifman, the Union's foremost expert in aerospace engineering and mobile suit design." That drew more exclamations of shock as the students turned to their professor.

"You're not Professor Kato?" asked Sai.

"Actually I am, Mr. Argyle. I have several engineering doctorates in aerospace, mechanical and electrical engineering and am a fully accredited teacher. And I legally changed my name to Kato before applying for a temporary work visa and coming here to Heliopolis. Though, I imagine that I'll be changing my name back to Eifman when the time comes, so please feel free to call me Professor Eifman."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ZAFT team had traveled through the zero-gravity shaft before finally reaching a grill that showed them what was going on beneath them. It was the hanger where a brand new ship was being built; the warship they came to destroy while it was still in dry dock.

With a signal from the team leader the soldiers split into three groups. They would place bombs with timers around the facility in key positions to maximize the destruction they caused. Then they would regroup and make way towards their next objective as the detonator timers counted down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's time," said Rau Le Creuset. The second phase of the operation was to begin.

"Weigh anchor," commanded Ades, "Vesalius launch."

The thrusters of the two ZAFT ships lit up propelling the vessels from behind the asteroid and towards the colony.

The approach of the two warships set off alarms throughout Heliopolis's port control station, the colony's central control room, and the Archangel's hanger. Another alarm also went off on the bridge of the EA transport in Orb's port that had been keeping an eye on the ZAFT ships.

The manager of the port control tower attempted to make contact with the ZAFT ships however little of his signal could get through the ships' electronic interference, likely from an N-Jammer.

Aboard the Vesalius, Rau gave the signal to launch the three GINNs that had been prepped for this part of the mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Captain! What's with the alarms?" asked Mu La Flaga as he entered the bridge, prepped in his pilot suit.

"The ZAFT vessels we detected earlier, one Nazca and Laurasia class, are approaching the colony. We confirmed the launch of three GINNs before they began communications jamming."

"Damn it! What the hell do they think they're doing taking such hostile actions against a neutral colony?"

"I don't know," admitted the old captain. "But Heliopolis is responding by deploying a defense force of Mistrals."

"Mistrals?" said Mu in disbelief. "That's crazy. Those worker pods will barely slowdown one mobile suit, much less three. Have Luke and Gail board their Flags, launch them as soon as I'm ready."

"But that will compromise operational secrecy. And we only have three units and an old transport, fighting them off is impossible."

"It doesn't matter." Said Mu as he moved to leave the bridge and get to his own machine. "ZAFT must already know about the G-Weapons or else they would never attack a neutral entity like Heliopolis, so secrecy isn't important right now. Besides, I'm the Hawk of Endymion. I make the impossible possible."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Within the Archangel's hanger the bombs finished their countdown and detonated. The resulting explosion ripped through the hanger, killing numerous technicians and breaking through the window of the control room, resulting in the death of most of the ship's officers.

The explosion was strong enough to be felt in the nearby Morgenroete facilities.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Mistrals fired upon the approaching GINNS with their Vulcan guns but the mobile suits effortlessly dodged the light projectiles and returned fire with their much more powerful assault rifles. Within a second the Mistral force had been reduced by half.

While Heliopolis's worker pods were being annihilated one Moebius Zero, two Flag Orbit Package units, and the Alliance's old transport launched from the port. The GINNs fired a few rounds upon the new enemies to keep them at bay while two of the machines flew down the shaft the Mistrals launched from. They continued shooting, destroying walls, equipment, and a control room full of people, before they finally stopped shooting and entered the colony proper.

Situated on a hill that overlooked the Morgenroete factory district the ZAFT soldiers watched the ensuing chaos, waiting for their prize to appear. And they weren't disappointed as a number of large trucks with numerous smaller escorts emerged from the factory.

"That's it," reported Yzak as he viewed the procession through his binoculars, a smug smile on his face. "It's just as Commander Le Creuset said."

"What? That with the right amount of prodding they'll eventually come out of their hole?" asked Dearka with equal smugness in a joking tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

The team transmitted the location of the target to the two GINNs, which immediately responded flying over the convey shooting at the smaller trucks. The pilots did their best to avoid damaging the trucks carrying the mobile suits.

The soldiers jumped off the hill's edge and activated their jetpacks, flying towards the machines they came to steal.

"Destroy the factories and anything we can't carry," ordered Yzak. "Intel indicated there were five machines."

"The other two units must still be in the factory. Rusty and I will get them," said Athrun as he, Rusty, and two of the green coats altered coarse to take them closer to the manufacturing facilities. "Yzak you take these three."

"Roger. If you're piloting one be sure to turn off the self-destruct first."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Whatever it iswas that Cagalli sought Ralph Eifman to discuss lost importance as the Morgenroete facility shook. Whether on Earth or in space that is never a good sign, so when the alarms started blaring Eifman did what he was supposed to. "Class, begin evacuation procedures. Calmly make your way to the nearest shelter, and remember use the stairs, not the elevator." He said as Tolle opened the lab's door and everyone began filing out.

"Hey, Wait!" protested Cagalli, not wanting to give up her window of opportunity.

"Ms. Athha," said Eifman sternly. "When those alarms go off everyone is to drop what they are doing and head to the shelters. There are no exceptions for anyone, no matter whose daughter they are."

That comment clearly stung Cagalli.

In the hall the group immediately went to the stairwell where Sai opened the door. "What's going on?" he asked to any one of the Morgenroete workers that was going up the stairs.

"We're under attack by ZAFT. Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony," answered one of them.

Eifman flinched when he heard that. '_They must have figured out what we were doing. Could they have also possibly known that we were shipping them out soon?_'

When Cagalli heard about ZAFT she immediately turned and ran back down the hallway.

"Wait Girl, Stop!" called Eifman but it was no use. The girl was clearly on a mission and she wouldn't be satisfied till she got what she came for.

"Kira!" called Tolle worriedly from the doorway when he saw his friend chase after the Princess of Orb.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," said Kira as he continued down the darkened hallway.

Eifman wished to follow the two, knowing where their route would take them and what they would find at the end. But he was too old to go chasing teenagers and have any real hope of catching them. And he had a duty to his students that were still there, so he began shepherding them to where it should be safe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cagalli was fast and made it a pretty fair distance, but Kira quickly caught up and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? It's a dead end up there," said Kira as he stopped the girl.

She did not appreciate the student's concern. "Stop following me. Better get out of here."

That was impossible as at that moment the section of the hallway collapsed from an explosion. Both lost their balance and Kira let her go as they fell.

"Dammit, it's too dangerous, we have to get out of here," said Kira as another explosion occurred further off.

"Go back now," ordered the princess. "I have something to check up on my own."

"Easy for you to say, how will I retrace my steps?" A valid question considering the hallway they had come down was likely blocked with rubble.

Cagalli gave him a look that clearly said "Figure it out on your own."

Kira understood what she was thinking and immediately began looking around. "Let's see… this way," he said grabbing her arm again and leading her down the direction she wanted to go.

Not that the girl was grateful.

"Hey! Let go of me your jerk!"

"Jerk?" that seemed rather uncalled for to Kira.

The two ran down the corridor towards the factory district where there would be more shelters they could take refuge in. Eventually they exited through a doorway out unto a balcony, and there they saw them.

Two mobile suits colored in grays and whites situated in large carrier trucks, with techs and guards standing around them, some shooting at a group of ZAFT soldiers that were approaching them. The massive machines, even lying in repose, appeared much more human than ZAFT's GINNs.

But as soon as Cagalli saw them she looked as if her worst fears were confirmed. "I knew it," she whispered. "The Earth Forces new mobile weapons." As if she lost her strength she collapsed against the guardrail. "Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

Kira didn't have time to question what the girl could have been inferring to about the nation's leader as that last shout attracted the attention of an armed woman in a tech's jumpsuit. She turned towards the two, aiming her rifle at them.

Kira saw this and immediately grabbed Cagalli's arm, pulling her with him as he ran towards the nearest shelter. "Come on." He said as he pulled her and avoided a single bullet. The woman had shot out of surprise and had no real interest in them so that was the only bullet they had to avoid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While the battle was still going on in the factory, it was essentially over outside by the other three mobile suits which had been taken by ZAFT.

The first of the mobile suits, the GAT-X102 Duel lifted itself into an upright and standing position.

"Wow, pretty impressive," said Yzak, for the first time ever intentionally complementing something that Naturals accomplished. "Dearka, how's yours?"

"Great. Update activated, nerve links reconstructed, calibrations set. It'll move." Dearka said confidently. The GAT-X103 Buster followed the Duel's lead and stood up in its carriage

"And Nicol?"

"Not yet, almost there," said Nicol as he continued to modify the Coordinator use operating system he had installed to gain control of the captured mobile suit. Within moments the GAT-X207 Blitz joined its fellows.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?" asked Dearka. "Taking their time I suppose."

"Ha, I don't think they'll have any trouble," said Yzak. "Let's just stick to the plan. We'll get these three out of here and to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged."

Thrusters lighting up, the three mobile suits and a GINN escort took to the air, making good their escape.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kira and Cagalli arrived at the shelter entrances; luckily one of the doors still had a green light indicating it was open.

Kira hit the call button and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Is there still someone out there?"

"Yes, my friend and I need to get inside. Please open the door."

"Two of you?"

"That's right."

"We're filled to capacity already. There's shelter 37 on the left block, can you make it there?"

Kira looked over in the direction of the indicated block. To get there they would have to get close to where the fighting and those mobile suits were. "Please take my friend at least, she's just a girl."

"Yeah Ok," responded the voice.

The door opened, awaiting the occupant for the elevator. "Get in," said Kira to Cagalli.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She said in protest as Kira pushed her into the entrance.

"Get in will you. I'll go to the other side. Don't worry OK." With a final shove he pushed her in and hit the send button. Immediately the door closed and began moving to the shelter, with Cagalli banging on the door the whole time.

Now Kira had to get to the other shelter, however to get to the nearest one he'd have to go back through that warzone.

He ran back along the way they came. As he passed above the fighting group Kira glanced at the battle, and noticed that a ZAFT soldier on a catwalk was taking aim at the back of the woman who shot at them earlier.

"Behind you! Look out!" Kira shouted, stopping in his steps.

The woman immediately responded, emptying her rifle at the guy who was about to shoot her but completely missing him.

Murrue Ramius looked over in the direction of the warning as she took out the empty clip. "That kid again," she muttered.

Pulling out her pistol she leapt from her cover, shooting and managing to hit a ZAFT soldier with two rounds. "Come here!" She called to the teen.

"Thanks but I'm heading to the shelters in the left block, never mind me."

"But there's nothing left behind that door!" Murrue said.

Whether that was true or not was moot as an explosion went off too close for comfort.

Kira made a snap decision. Kira ran over to the catwalk, grabbing the railing and leaping over.

Kira landed on the shoulder of the mobile suit Murrue was on. He lost his balance and stumbled for a bit before catching himself, just as a bullet struck the Murrue in the shoulder.

Kira rushed to the woman's side to help. He only had a second to look over her as he saw the red of an elite ZAFT soldier running up the mobile suit's leg, knife in hand.

The soldier drew near, close enough for Kira to see through the visor of his helmet.

"Athrun?" said Kira in surprise.

Athrun stopped. "Kira?"

In the moment that both boys were processing the fact that their childhood friend was staring across from them, Murrue managed to muscle through the pain and lifted her gun threateningly at Athrun.

Athrun did not want to test his luck, and with Rusty gone his priority was to secure the other machine, so he backed off quickly.

Murrue also knew she had to secure at least one of the mobile suits, so she used all her available strength to push Kira into the mobile suit's open cockpit. "Move back behind the seat," she ordered. Kira complied and moved to the right.

When she was finally in the pilot seat Murrue began the startup procedure. "At least we can save this one. Even I should be able to operate it."

The mobile suit's various screens lit up, the small ones showing pertinent piloting information while the large ones showed the camera images.

Kira glanced over to the left screen, wondering if he really did see Athrun. Looking forward again he saw the start-up of the operating system, taking note how the opening screen showed the Union's symbol with a caption that read "MSWAD" underneath it, followed by the operating system type.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomatic

**M**aneuver

"Gundam?" muttered Kira as he put together the bolded first letters of the operating system.

The mobile suit was ready.

A final large explosion ripped through the factory, destroying almost everything. Everything except for the captured GAT-X303 Aegis and the GAT-X105 Strike; two mighty machines entering the world through the fires of war.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside the colony Olor was having some serious trouble. Typically in one on one combat a Natural in a Flag had little chance against a Coordinator in a GINN. In a two on one battle Olor should still be winning. But two Flags and the Moebius Zero was a different story. Though the Moebius Zero was technically an inferior machine in just about every aspect, its ability to make a multi-vector attack was incredibly dangerous, because while the autocannons didn't have enough power to heavily damage a GINNs armor, they could still knock it around and leave it open to the Zero's linear gun.

So Olor was fighting a defensive battle, dodging the rounds from a Flag's linear rifle, catching the other's sonic knife with his sonic heavy sword, pushing the Flag back to dodge attacks from the gunbarrels while firing his linear assault rifle on the first Flag. Olor was being pushed to his limits. Suddenly an explosion filled his port monitor. A quick glance told him some very good news. James had returned with several of the machines they had been sent to capture. Instead of returning to the Gamow, James had joined the battle, destroying the old transport. Suddenly an opening appeared and Olor took it, firing his assault rifle into one of the Flags whose pilot spent a second too long trying to figure out what happened.

Olor grinned; it was time to change the tune of this dance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the cockpits of the three Gundams, the E-sensor, unaffected by the N-Jammer, lit up as it detected the explosion and the battle between ZAFT and the Union forces.

"It appears that Miss Sumeragi was correct," stated Tieria. "A battle has begun at Heliopolis."

Lockon grinned, "Looks like this will be our maiden battle. Are you ready Haro?"

"Ready for combat, ready for combat," responded the soccer ball-sized orange machine.

"Then let's begin," the Dynames pulled the GN sniper rifle from its shoulder mount and held it ready as the Gundam's head crest slid down over the eyes to reveal a scope. "Lockon Stratos and the Gundam Dynames, targeted and firing," from the rifle's barrel a single magenta-hued energy beam formed from concentrated GN particles lanced out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aboard the Vesalius, Rau grinned. Rau had been about to launch in his CGUE to help Olor when they received word from the Gamow that Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol had returned with three of the machines and that James had gone to back Olor up. It should only be a few more minutes before Athrun, Rusty, and Miguel returned with that last two machines, at which point Miguel could also aide his comrades against the ever annoying Mu La Flaga. Although, since this was the Hawk of Endymion they were fighting, perhaps it would be prudent launch anyway.

Suddenly there was a flash and a mobile suit exploded. For a second, Rau wondered if it was the Flag or the Moebius that was destroyed. Then his question was answered.

"Olor's been destroyed!" cried the CIC operator.

"What?" Questioned Aides, finding what he just heard hard to believe.

Rau's sixth sense sensed something was wrong. "Shut off the N-Jammers and scan the area."

No one questioned the orders as they complied, but something was wrong. "The N-Jammers are offline but radar and communications are still being jammed."

"It could be the Union, or Heliopolis," suggested Aides.

"No," said Rau, "someone else is here. What's on thermal and laser imaging?"

"Nothing yet sir," that was unsurprising. Laser sensors required a general knowledge of the enemy's location to be effective. And while thermal sensors had a broader range, the enemy had to be giving off significant heat to be detected, and both sides of the war probably had half a dozen projects in the works to reduce heat signatures.

As they scanned another explosion occurred, this time announcing the destruction of a Flag. "I detected a small high-speed object on the thermals," cried the CIC operator.

"Back-trace it to the source," ordered Aides, but there was little point as whatever was attacking visually entered the battlefield. From the ship's distance they couldn't truly see what it was, but they could see three trails of light. "What kind of units are those?"

"They have minimal heat signatures; we're barely picking them up on thermals."

Whoever these interlopers were they had the weapons to destroy mobile suits in a single attack and were next to impossible to detect. In other words were dangerous.

"Prepare all mobile suits to launch. Aides, contact the Gamow and tell them to move out, we can't risk losing the prototypes at this stage. The Vesalius will remain here for Athrun and Rusty until I order otherwise." With that Rau departed from the bridge and went to the mobile suit hanger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With one of the GINNs and a Flag destroyed, the three Gundams separated into groups.

"Dynames, targeting the enemy," said Lockon as he went after the Moebius Zero.

"Exia, now eliminating targets," said Setsuna as he went after the dueling GINN and Flag. Scratch that, just the GINN as it destroyed the Flag.

"Virtue, moving to intercept the enemy," said Tieria as he moved the massive Gundam to a point where it could intercept reinforcements from the Nazca-class destroyer.

Exia charged at the GINN head on, dodging the linear rounds fired from the assault rifle by shifting side to side in a random pattern. When in range the Exia flew relative down to the GINN, deploying the GN sword. The GINN attacked at the same time with its sonic sword, but the vibrating blade was caught on the Exia's shield. The GN sword had no obstruction as it sliced through the arm and then through the torso and cockpit. Some of the GINN's hydrogen fuel ignited and caused an explosion that the Exia backed away from.

The Dynames and the Zero danced around each other, the ace pilots getting a feel for each other. Without warning the Zero deployed its top and bottom gunbarrels.

Lockon smirked as he snapped out the Dynames's arms, one holding the GN sniper rifle, the other a GN pistol, and destroyed both gunbarrels with a single shot from each. The second shot from the rifle was aimed at the Zero, but Mu had already rolled it out of the way.

"Damn this guy is good," muttered Mu. Glancing over his monitors he saw something that made his blood run cold. The Nazca class had launched reinforcements. "Shit, I gotta get out of here." Mu deployed his remaining two gunbarrels, zipping them about to make for a harder target, which is what he wanted. As he expected the pilot of the mobile suit, which about caused a heart attack when he first saw it because of how much it resembled the G-Weapons, had to spread his attentions, knowing the dangers of the gunbarrels. But while the gunbarrels shot forward, Mu pulled the Moebius back. When the second pair of gunbarrels was destroyed Mu pushed the throttle to its limit and made a course for the colony.

For a second Lockon contemplated chasing after his opponent, but Haro's warning of, "Enemies approaching! Enemies approaching!" shot that idea out of the water.

Mu breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the green and white mobile suit turn its attention to the direction that ZAFT's reinforcements were coming from. It was the practical thing to do but you couldn't always be sure. But Mu was all for letting ZAFT and the interlopers tire each other out, he knew his duty. He had to get to Morgenroete to see if any of the G-Weapons remained, work to secure any that did, and get aboard the Archangel, which was now his only ticket out of here. Once everything was squared away he would be able to have a moment of silence for his fallen squad mates and the crew of the transport.

Tieria positioned the Virtue to stand in a direct path between the combat zone and the Nazca-class. As predicted the destroyer launched reinforcements, three GINNS and a CGUE. "Intercepting targets," he said as he deployed the shoulder mounted GN cannons. Massive GN beams erupted from the cannons, carving a wide path of destruction through space.

Most of the mobile suits moved out of the beam's path, but one was a hair too slow and took the full force of the attack, being completely vaporized.

"What the Hell!" Cried Rau in a rare moment of discomposure, "How can a mobile suit have such power!?" Rau, and likely the rest of his squadron turned their attention to the large machine. '_Powerful, but it looks too large to be very fast._' "All units, target the large one! We can't risk it using that attack on the Vesalius!"

The soldiers complied, firing with their linear assault rifles, but the mobile suit proved more agile then suspected as it flew up and out of the way, and into Rau's path.

"I got you," cried Rau as he pulled his CGUE's sonic sword.

"I don't think so," shutters opened on the Virtue's leg and began venting GN particles, and a sphere of green particles surrounded the Gundam.

The sonic sword struck the barrier and its momentum was halted, jarring the CGUE. "What!? A Barrier!?" gasped Rau in shock as his sword clashed against what he could only determine was an energy shield. '_A mobile suit with a high-output energy weapon and that can generate an energy barrier... What the Hell kind of power source does this thing have?_'

He then noticed that the mobile suit positioned its hand armament so that the barrel faced the CGUE. It didn't take someone with Coordinator intellect to know what was going to happen. The CGUE boosted up and away, but the attack didn't come from the large machine. Instead Rau was almost too distracted to block the attack from the blue and white machine.

The swords sparked as the vibrating edges clashed, the machine's respective thrusters firing to make up for the lack of gravity and weight. And to Rau's utter astonishment, the enemy mobile suit was easily as strong as his CGUE, if not stronger. "Then let's try this," muttered Rau as he brought his shield Vulcan to bear, aiming under the blades at the mobile suit's torso. He quickly unleashed a thirty round burst, and was shocked to see the point-blank attack having no affect. A Flag's cockpit would have been compromised if not destroyed, and a Tieren would have at least some damage, but this machine took the attack as if it was nothing.

Setsuna wasn't about to let the CGUE get away with what it had done. With fluid ease, and quick movement the Exia pulled one of its waist mounted beam daggers. The pilot of the CGUE noticed what he was doing and tried to pull away, but was a hair too slow as the short beam blade sliced off half of the CGUE's right hand, taking its sonic sword with it.

Rau kept his cool, firing his Vulcan gun to keep the mobile suit at bay. As he retreated he was shocked to see that his situation was worse than he feared. While he was dealing with the white and blue one, both of his remaining wingmen were shot down through the combined efforts of the large one and the green machine. This was an unprecedented disaster. Never had a ZAFT mobile suit force been so thrashed by a numerically inferior foe.

"_Commander Rau,_" called the CIC operator of the Vesalius, "_Athrun and Miguel have returned with another captured machine. Rusty is dead and one machine remains with the Earth Forces._"

Rau immediately ran through all possible actions. "Vesalius, launch covering fire along Yellow-25-32. Be prepared to run, we're getting out of here." Technically it was a victory since they had achieved their goals, but by ZAFT standards it was pyrrhic. They've lost six GINNs and their pilots, leaving only one usable CGUE from their original force, and they failed to capture all of the prototype machines. At least the new warship should have been destroyed, though Rau would have liked to confirm it.

The ZAFT machine fired everything it had and maneuvered to the best of its capabilities to keep the interlopers at bay as guided missiles launched from the Vesalius. On a hunch Rau had ordered the missiles to be fired at the colony, and as the green machine and the large machine began prioritizing destroying the missiles over giving chase to the retreating ZAFT forces, he found his hunch had paid off. Since it was firing guided missiles the Vesalius was already positioned to run as soon as the mobile suit boarded, which they did in a manner that would be called unsafe, but was necessary.

"They're getting away. They're getting away." said Haro.

"Yeah, they are," said Lockon casually, possessing no particular inclination to go after them.

"Not for long," said Tieria as he brought the GN bazooka up. "Releasing compressed particles…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Vesalius Bridge**

"Large heat source incoming!"

"Evade it," ordered Aides. "Hard to port!"

Thrusters on the Vesalius's starboard side erupted with their maximum force, sliding the Vesalius to the left as quickly as possible for the ship. Sadly as had occurred too often that day, the ZAFT unit was a hair too slow as the massive beam of energy brushed past, grazing the starboard engine block. Smaller secondary explosions occurred, and the starboard engines died.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Close Tieria, but not quite," said Lockon.

"Then I'll have to try again. Charging compressed particles."

"Forget it Tieria," ordered Lockon. "We've done enough against ZAFT today."

"I'm just trying to be thorough," countered Tieria. "We've already allowed one ship to get away."

"Look, according to Miss Sumeragi's plan we are to drive off any aggressive ZAFT forces, and then investigate for the new weapons the Union is developing. With the first phase complete we are now moving on to the second phase, right Setsuna," he called to the younger Meister to get backup in the arguement. A call that was met with silence.

"Setsuna? Are you there Setsuna?" The Dynames turned to face where the Exia had been, only to see Gundam already on its way to the colony. "Hey Kid! Wait Up!"

Tieria sighed as he was once again annoyed by his fellow Meisters. Still, Miss Sumeragi's plan had been approved by Veda, and Tieria was not going to go against the guiding force of Celestial Being.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the colony, underneath a pavilion next to where the GAT-X105 Strike was parked, Murrue Ramius laid in a state of unconsciousness. Correction, former state of unconsciousness as her eyes twitched before slowly opening as she released a small moan. As she opened her eyes she found the face of a teenage girl with brown hair swimming in her vision.

"Oh, good you're awake," said the teenager before she turned her head to face where the mobile suit was parked. "Professor, she's awake!"

The next thing Murrue saw was Professor Ralph Eifman as he strolled over. "Lt Ramius, it's good to see that you're alright. You gave Mr. Yamato quite the scare when you fainted on him."

"Professor," began Murrue as she started to get up, but Eifman placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Stay still," ordered the elder man. "Your wound isn't serious but Miss Haw recommends that you don't move or get excited."

"But sir, the G-Weapon," protested Murrue.

"The Strike is just fine. Mr. Yamato is currently taking care of it, configuring the OS so that he can get as much use out of it as possible. And I have sent my other students to retrieve the Striker Packs."

"What!?" this time Eifman couldn't hold back the soldier as she shot up, wincing in pain from her injury and the sudden movement. She all but shouted at the older man. "You're allowing civilians access to top secret equipment?"

Ralph Eifman was not intimidated by the woman. "That's correct Lt Ramius. So far we have had no word from Morgenroete, the Archangel, or Heliopolis Control. The Strike is almost completely out of power and needs an external battery from the Striker Packs. You were in no condition to get them so I sent my students whom I know are reliable. But if it makes you feel better they are being watched over by Lt. La Flaga who went with them."

"What, the Hawk of Endymion?" said Murrue in surprise. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she leaned to look past Eifman to where the Strike sat and waited. The Mobius Zero was parked next to it; proof of Eifman's words as there was only one man who could pilot the machine. For a moment Murrue's worries began to fade knowing that there was at least one other person who had been assigned to the Archangel that had made it. Then she noticed what was wrong with the Zero. "Its gunbarrels are gone. Is Lt La Flaga alright?"

"Yes," answered Eifman. "Unfortunately it wasn't ZAFT that caused the damage. In fact, it sounds like they're the least of our worries."

Murrue would have asked what he meant but it was at that time the trucks arrived.

"Professor," called Sai from the cab of one of the trucks, "you said you wanted the number five trailer, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Argyle," responded Eifman as he walked out of the pavilion to oversee the operation. "Mr. Yamato, if you please."

Kira, already in the mobile suit's cockpit, powered up the Strike and walked it over to the truck as the trailer opened up revealing the Launcher Striker.

"Which part is the power pack?" he asked the professor.

"The power pack and weapons are integrated, mount the whole unit."

While Kira and Sai were busy mounting the Launcher Striker, another truck pulled up behind it. From the cab emerged a tall man with blond hair and wearing a custom purple-colored Union flight suit.

The man walked up to the female officer. "Lt. Murrue Ramius," he said, remembering the name Eifman gave him, "I'm Lt Mu La Flaga. Nice to meet you," he said as he gave her a salute.

Murrue returned the salute, "Likewise Lt La Flaga. Now, can you tell me what the situation is outside?"

"It's a full on ZAFT attack," responded the pilot. "But, you already know that. What you don't know is that we were attacked by a third party. Mobile suits of unknown origin that looks like that the Strike over there and equipped with beam weapons. And they were pretty damn fast too. I barely got out of there with my hide intact, though I didn't get away completely unscathed," he said as he indicated his Zero.

"Mr. La Flaga," interrupted the mousy Saji Crossroad.

"Lieutenant," said Mu exasperatedly having already explained it once. "The title to refer to me is lieutenant. Now what is it?"

"When you said "look like the Strike," did you mean those mobile suits?" he asked and gestured in a general direction.

Mu and Murrue both looked and saw three machines with distinguishable features such as white limbs that resembled the Strike.

"Oh Hell!" Mu ran back to his Moebius, but it was virtually pointless. If they were close enough that he could see such detail he was sure they were in attack range, and he'd probably be shot down. But as a pilot he couldn't just be sitting on the ground when a serviceable machine could still fly and fight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Gundams flew through the interior of the colony, scanning the area for the suspected mobile suit as they made their way to the factory district where the Morgenroete facilities were located, the most likely place for any machines to be. And they were given a big clue as to where to go when a broadcast over an open radio channel came about. And as expected, as they neared the far side of the colony the Gundams' sensors alerted the Meisters.

"Looks like we found what we're looking for," said Lockon. "Let's see what the Union's new mobile suit looks like."

All three Meisters enlarged the image, allowing them a clear view of a pavilion around which there several trucks and people clearly dressed in civilian attire. Most importantly though was the mobile suit kneeling beside one of the trucks with a large gun mounted on its arm. The sight of that mobile suit caused the Meisters to pause.

"No Way," said Lockon in disbelief.

"Impossible," affirmed a visibly shaken Tieria. "That's… that's…"

"It's a… Gundam," finished Setsuna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Mech Profile**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Human Reform League Orbital Elevator**

Within Heaven's Pillar, the Human Reform League's orbital elevator, a grand party was taking place in celebration of the tenth anniversary of the first energy transfer, making it the second of the three orbital elevators to come online. But that was just the publicly stated reason for the party, which has second, less obvious reason to be held. This grand affair was designed to serve as a sign that despite the war the Human Reform League was still strong. It showed that they were not afraid to hold this celebration, whose invited guests include top military leaders, influential politicians, and the financial elite, in space where ZAFT had a stronger presence.

But there was little fear of an attack as a multitude of Laohu-class transports and their accompanying mobile suits kept a tight patrol, aided by reinforcements brought in to tighten security in order to protect the VIPs.

The party was being held within a special ballroom built in an extension of the upper geostationary orbital station. This not only granted it a breathtaking view of both Earth and space, but also allowed those inside to enjoy zero gravity.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss?" One waiter with a tray of drinks sealed in specially designed zero gravity containers asked as he floated up behind a woman in a pink Chinese dress.

The woman turned and said cheerfully, "Yes, I'll take one."

The waiter saw that the woman was young, in her latter teenage years but not quite a full adult. She was very petite and looked very cute, a cuteness that the dress accentuated into a sophisticated beauty. The waiter couldn't help but blush and avert his eyes.

The woman's name was Wang Liu Mei, heiress to the wealthy and powerful Wang family. She giggled cutely as she took a drink. "You know, I think the sign of a true man is one who is unafraid to blush." With that she turned and floated away, sipping her drink. It was then a new man approached, almost as young as she and also wearing Chinese clothing, though of a more conservative and simple style.

"It's time, my mistress," he whispered into her ear.

Immediately Liu Mei's face switched from that of a girl enjoying the party to a no-nonsense business woman. "Finally," she whispered in return. Everything that she had secretly worked toward for years was about to begin.

Then with her peripheral vision she noticed a curiosity. By one of the large windows that looked out into space there was a young woman, wearing an emerald evening dress and had voluminous hair done up in a pigtail style similar to Liu Mei's own, and she was standing alone, though with a pair of black clad bodyguards nearby. Those characteristics on their own weren't oddities; the true oddity that caught Liu Mei's attentions was that woman had pink hair.

Either it was a dye job or this was a girl whose genes had been altered before birth. Liu Mei suspected the latter and there is only one person in all of the Earth Sphere that fit the description who would be invited to the celebration. On what could be called an impulse Liu Mei floated over to her.

"Excuse me," she called, getting the girl to turn around. "Ah, I thought so. You're Lacus Clyne, daughter of PLANT Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, and currently the hottest pop star in the PLANTs." Said Wang Liu Mei as she came to a stop next to the famous idol, Hong Long taking a position at a respectful distance but close enough to be at his mistress's side in a second should there be trouble.

"Yes," responded Lacus, confirming what Wang Liu Mei said. "Um, I'm afraid you have the advantage on me miss…?"

"Wang Liu Mei," supplied the heiress.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Wang," greeted Lacus politely and giving a bow.

"Likewise," said Mei returning the bow. "Were you invited as the PLANTs' representative in the ongoing peace talks?"

"Yes," answered Lacus though sadly, "but I'm afraid not much progress has been made there."

"I'd imagine not, especially now that your ZAFT forces have captured Kaoshiung," said Liu Mei casually.

Though Kaoghiung had been a bitter defeat, one morale raising point was that before its capture the Human Reform League had sabotaged it in a way that would require months to repair. Repairing it would be a drain on ZAFT's resources, turning it into a liability instead of an asset. Still, though it was a victory for her people Lacus made a face and looked back to Earth, clearly not wanting to talk about the war.

"At this point," continued Wang Liu Mei, "you're probably more of a hostage so that this party can be conducted safely, without fear of a ZAFT sneak attack." Theoretically it was impossible for even a single mobile suit to sneak through the Human Reform League's fleet and sensor network, but one thing that had become obvious during the war was to never underestimate a Coordinator's abilities to do what was believed to be impossible. "After all, if the people in this room were to die then the Human Reform League's government, military, and industry would be crippled."

"Still, it's rather rude to ignore an invited guest. The hosts are acting like children," she said with a laugh, surprising Lacus with the statement. "But then I suppose it's a reflection of this war. Both sides pushing at each other, like children who have forgotten the reason they started fighting, except for the perception that the other guy started pushing first. Now they continue pushing, not to solve the issue of the conflict, but simply because they believe they are in the right and refuse to back down."

"That's an interesting analogy, Ms. Wang," said Lacus. "But if that's true, then how do you propose that the fighting could be stopped?"

Wang Liu Mei shrugged. "I never personally witnessed childhood fights, but I suppose that the simplest solution would for an adult to intervene."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In space, 40,000 kilometers above the Earth where the upper orbital ring and the photovoltaic energy collection array resided, flashes of light could be seen as space debris struck the electromagnetic shield.

"Another reading of interference," said a Human Reform League soldier assigned to a watch post with the upper geostationary station. "There sure is a lot of debris today."

"Sure seems like an awful lot of mass," commented another as he double-checked the readings.

"Get a visual at maximum magnification," ordered their commander. "We can't take chances while the ceremony is in progress."

"Roger, Captain," said the first as he complied with the order. The image that was brought up showed the site of the contact, revealing the presence of several unknown objects that were flying so close to the usually invisible barrier that they were physically brushing against it. "What? I'm going to try and enlarge the image."

The enlarged the image revealed that the objects were mobile suits, two of which were carrying heavy missile equipment.

"They're Mobile Suits!" exclaimed the soldier, already using all available equipment to identify the make and model of the machines as space use Hellions. "They must have slipped in with the debris beyond the primary sensor net and used the natural interference from the electromagnetic shield to hide from our sensors."

"That's crazy," proclaimed another soldier. "To make that plan work they have to be right up against the barrier, and if that causes too much interference with their systems…" the soldier didn't need to finish his sentence as one of the four mobile suits suddenly exploded.

"These guys are determined," muttered the Captain, understanding how strong their resolve was if they were willing to commit suicide to accomplish their objectives. "Scramble the defense forces!"

Within the mobile suit hangar the on-call pilots were quickly geared up, loaded into their MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type mobile suits, and launched into space. The three massive machines chased after their terrorist quarry, which composed of three modified Hellion Medium space types, in an attempt to intercept, however the prey slid behind the massive orbital ring to hide from the HRL mobile suits who couldn't risk damaging the ring.

The Tierens' rockets burned to propel the mobile suits around the ring in pursuit, but it was too late as the hatches on the Hellions' missile launcher opened, freeing three missiles that rocketed forward heading straight for the section containing the anniversary party goers.

But before the missiles could get halfway there, there were several bright flashes of light that intercepted the missiles, causing them to explode spectacularly. The shockwave from the explosions and little bits of debris still struck the elevator, but it was only enough to shake it, not damage it.

The HRL pilots had only a moment to be surprised before an unknown object rushed past him at amazing speed. "What! What was that?"

The machine, a fighter-like mobile armor of some sort, chased the terrorists, unleashing a rapid-fire attack that destroyed the missile container carrying mobile suits.

However the terrorists would not be denied their goal as the last machine popped out of hiding, accelerating to full speed at its target, intent on ramming his mobile suit into the party.

"Oh no you don't," declared Allelujah has he pushed his mobile suit to greater acceleration. Of the Third Generation Gundams the Kyrios was the swiftest, though under normal circumstances, given the distance involved not even the Gundam could get ahead of the Hellion before it struck the elevator. However the crew of the Ptolemaios had planned ahead and outfitted the Kyrios with the Gust Pack.

With its powerful GN verniers the GN-003af Kyrios Gust boosted forward and outstripped the terrorist mobile suit. When the Kyrios was so close to the elevator it was practically touching it, it transformed and in a flash was positioned in front of the massive structure like a guard opposing an intruder. Allelujah brought up the mobile suit's GN cannon, lined up the shot, and fired. Since he didn't have to worry about hitting the elevator he let it loose at full power, blowing away the old mobile suit.

Looking at his handiwork Allelujah felt a little chagrin at the amount of force he used. "I shouldn't have overdone it like that." With that moment passed he transformed Kyrios back into fighter mode and rocketed out on his predetermined escape route. GN-003 Gundam Kyrios

He never noticed the three Tieren with stunned pilots that he had left behind.

"Commander was that one of ours?" asked a rookie who only had a hundred-twenty hours of simulation time before that day.

The team leader didn't answer, because he wasn't sure what the machine was other than it was faster and more powerful than anything he had seen.

It wouldn't be until later did the pilot's realize that the unknown had never once appeared on any of their sensors.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Heliopolis**

"This is the GAT-X105 Strike calling any Union forces, can you hear me?"

As soon as the Launcher equipment was hooked up and supplying power Kira began calling on the radio again, but he still hadn't had any luck raising anyone from the Union.

Then the alarm sounded and a sub-window appeared on the monitor showing three approaching mobile suits. "What? Those look like the…"

"Hey Kid!"

Hearing someone call him through the audio pickup Kira looked to see the man who introduced himself as Mu La Flaga come running. "There are three hostiles incoming! Cover me while I launch the Zero!"

Though he knew the man couldn't see or hear him Kira nodded and muttered a "Got it," of confirmation. He was about to close the cockpit hatch when he heard Professor Kato, correction Eifman, calling him.

"Kira, don't use the Agni! Its output is too high and one missed shot could seriously damage the colony!"

Kira was grateful for the warning. Damaging Heliopolis was one of the last things he wanted to do. It was home to him and his friends and even a small hole could threaten to depressurize the colony. Typing a command into the computer he called up the list for the Launcher Strike's weapons. In addition to the Armor Schneider combat knives and the Agni hyper impulse cannon, the Launcher pack had a 120mm anti-ship 6-barrel Vulcan gun and a pair of 350mm gun launchers. These were defensive weapons designed along similar principals as the head mounted Igelstellungs, but were much more powerful and designed to destroy mobile suits that were too close to use the Agni on. He didn't know if the enemy was too far for the weapons to be effective, but they were his best option.

The enemy machines came to a halt somewhere between half and a full kilometer away and just hovered there as if unsure of what to do.

With purpose Kira stood the Strike up, activating its Phase Shift Armor in the process, and took two steps forward, placing itself between the enemy mobile suits and his friends. Pulling the scope around, he began the process of acquiring a target lock. All the while he couldn't help but compare the mobile suits to the Strike and how similar they looked. When Lt La Flaga described them earlier Eifman had determined that they were not the G-Weapons and professed to have no knowledge of their origin. Was the Strike's appearance the reason they were hesitating and not aggressively attacking as the lieutenant said they had done out in space? If that was so, Kira wondered, did he really have to fire on them?

Then he saw the large one bring up its weapon in a gesture that could only be recognized as preparing for combat. In response Kira pulled the trigger and unleashed a hail of armor piercing rounds from the right shoulder mounted weapons. The projectiles struck the large one only to bounce off against its armor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tieria didn't even flinch as Virtue trembled slightly from the projectiles hitting the GN composite armor. Against his Gundam's armor it was little more than a nuisance, and validation to continue with the armed intervention.

"Virtue, releasing compressed…"

"Tieria! Stop it!" Shouted Lockon as the Dynames interposed itself before the GN bazooka.

"Lockon, why are you stopping me?" Tieria asked in annoyance. "Clearly the enemy, that fake Gundam, is engaging in armed combat and it is our duty to intervene."

Lockon's response came instantly and angrily, "Did you not see the civilians down there? We are not going to risk killing innocent lives just to destroy one new enemy machine! To do otherwise makes us no better than terrorists!"

Tieria frowned, "You don't honestly believe that people won't come to see as terrorists, do you?"

"No, I know that there will be many people who will consider us terrorists," answered Lockon, showing he was under no such delusion. "But as long as I am a Gundam Meister I am going to ensure we act to a higher standard. A terrorist is someone that will kill unarmed civilians to get what they want. We will fight only against those who have the ability to fight back," granted because of the technological superiority of the Gundams it wouldn't be much of a fight. "Miss Sumeragi and Veda approved me to be team leader in situations that deviate from the mission plan and where we cannot contact either. And as team leader I am ordering you not to attack!"

That honestly surprised Tieria. He knew that Lockon was the most experienced of the Gundam Meisters, which was why he was chosen to have authority over the other Meisters. But even after two years of training no one had ever heard Lockon give a major order. In simulations the Meister of Dynames was normally satisfied to just let the team follow Sumeragi's plans as they see fit, sometimes giving advice on when or how to attack. Granted Lockon openly admitted that his grasp of tactics and strategy was little better than that of the other Meisters so he wasn't going to be making major changes to the plan, but right now he was making it clear that he expected his order to be obeyed.

"Incoming," warned Setsuna in his monotone voice, drawing the other two Meister's attention to the Moebius Zero that was flying at them on an attack vector.

"Setsuna," ordered Lockon. Immediately Exia moved forward to engage.

The Zero fired its linear cannon, but the rounds were harmlessly repelled by Exia's shield. The GN sword slid into attack position and the mobile suit attacked from a position of superior height.

The mobile suit came at Mu faster than the Union pilot expected, and even in the low gravity of the center of a colony's atmosphere his mobile armor was not as mobile as when in outer space. Mu pulled up on the throttle, pulling the Zero into a steep climb, but it wasn't enough to completely evade as the Exia attacked, cutting through the linear cannon's barrel like a hot knife through butter.

"Damn," muttered Mu as he flew the Zero away from the mobile suits. He was now officially out of weapons. The only thing that he could do now was ram the Zero into one of the enemies and hoped that would be enough to destroy it. Looking at the monitors he saw that the enemy machines weren't following him anymore, though the one with the sword was keeping an eye on him. Clearly they didn't consider him a threat anymore, nor should they. Unless he made a suicide run the only means they had left to defend themselves was with the Strike, short of the proverbial Calvary showing up.

Suddenly an explosion originating from Heliopolis's end, the end built into the side of an asteroid, rocked the colony and sent a shockwave through the air. All eyes were drawn to the smoke enshrouded area and watched as a large ship sailed through it in a stately manner, its gleaming white hull standing in contrast to sections that were painted light gray and bright red.

"What the!" cried Mu in shock at the sudden appearance of the ship.

"What is that?" questioned Kira.

"The Archangel!" cried Murrue in relief as seeing the ship.

"So it survived," commented Eifman with a hint of satisfaction.

"Is that…?" asked Lockon.

"The Union's new warship," confirmed Tieria. "It's alright to destroy this one, right?" he asked Lockon with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's alright," confirmed Lockon. "Just be sure to be careful about what you hit."

"Very well," said Tieria. "Virtue, compressing charged particles…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ensign Badgiruel released a breath she had been unconsciously holding in. She wouldn't admit it but her plan to get the ship out of the ruined hangar using the positron cannon was more than a little nerve racking because of its inherent risk. Thankfully the admittedly small number of surviving crewman had pulled it off.

However it seemed fate decided that their actions would be stepping from the frying pan and into the fire when Ensign Romero Pal detected a significant heat source that was increasing. Instantly she called out to evade.

It wasn't a moment too soon as the Virtue released a powerful GN particle beam. The Archangel's sudden movement caused the beam to miss the bridge. Instead it struck one of the leg-like sections connected to the bow. But as the attack ended and the beam dissipated, it revealed section of the ship with no discernable damage on the hull.

"Impossible!" Tieria practically shouted. First a pseudo-Gundam, now a ship that could survive an attack from the Virtue's GN bazooka, which had a particle beam attack strong enough to completely go through all known ships in used on Earth or in space. Had he known what was going on in the bridge he would have immediately prepped for a second attack.

"Hull temperature is dangerously high," warned Ensign Chandra. "Another hit like that and we're done for."

Natarle's mind went through their options. The Gottfrieds, Valiants, CIWS guns, and anti-beam depth charges were all offline in their haste to get the ship out of the destroyed hangar, and the Lohengrins couldn't be used in this section of the colony. That left only one weapons system that thankfully had been brought online during the ship's startup procedure.

"Load tubes one through six with Wombat and Korinthos missiles, fire when ready," she ordered less than a second after she began thinking.

Three armor plates opened up on the projection of the left dorsal wing, revealing six heavy missile tubes that were loaded with heavy anti-mobile suit missiles. The guided missiles launched and began arcing towards their respective targets.

Dynames faced its missiles head on, using its sniper rifle to shoot them down.

Virtue activated its GN field, effectively blocking the missiles.

Exia opted to fly up and around, causing the missiles to miss as the GN particles jammed their guidance system, and shot them down with the GN Vulcan.

On the ground Kira saw an opening and brought the Agni cannon from standby to its ready position on its left arm.

"No Kira!" Eifman tried to warn the young Coordinator but it was too late at the hyper impulse cannon fired an intense, red and blue hued, high-energy beam aimed straight at the green machine's back.

However the green and white mobile suit's pilot, or in this case assistant Haro, wasn't as unaware as Kira thought and the mobile suit suddenly dropped like a rock out of the beam's path. The hyper impulse shot continued and hit the far side of the colony's wall, blowing a hole through it that a mobile suit could pass through.

Kira's eyes widened in horror at what he had done while the other witnesses let out statements, exclamations, and moans that ranged from panic to horror.

"Such power," muttered Mu at what he saw.

One of the calmest individuals was Professor Eifman. "We need the Archangel to land and get aboard it. We have a minimum of twenty minutes before the colony cylinder becomes too depressurized to support life.

In the Dynames Lockon cursed. "How can that mobile suit have such power?" One thing his sensors confirmed was that whatever the other machine was it wasn't a Gundam. That attack was not composed of GN particles. But that just raised more questions about it.

"Tieria, Setsuna, we're retreating," he ordered. Knowing that Tieria would protest he immediately explained. "We don't have enough data concerning these machines nor do we have a plan. It's best that we retreat, learn about the enemy, and finish them off in our next engagement. Besides, we're due back at the Ptolemaios."

"Roger," responded Setsuna.

"Fine, but I will be putting this in my report to Veda."

Lockon expected that and only sighed as the three Gundams left via the colonies new exit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once the threat was gone the Archangel wasted no time in landing, allowing Kira to use the Strike to get everyone to the hangar. Mu also landed the defanged Moebius Zero atop the ship from which he proceeded to make his way to the hangar.

By the time all of Kira's friends, Lt Ramius, and Professor Eifman were in the hangar the entirety of the ship's crew had arrived to meet them.

"Lt Ramius!" called Ensign Natarle Badgiruel has she and the handful of bridge officers, the chief mechanic and his men, and several surviving soldiers ran out into the hangar.

"Ensign Badgiruel," said Lt Ramius in greeting.

"It's a tremendous relief to your safe," said Natarle as she saluted the superior officer.

"And you as well. I'm pleased that you managed to protect the Archangel," said Murrue as she returned the salute.

Natarle then turned to the Professor and saluted. "It's also a relief to you safe Professor Eifman."

"Thank you, Ensign," responded the aged man though he didn't salute like the soldiers.

With the introductions complete Natarle was about to ask who the kids were when the Strike's cockpit opened. The Archangel's crew was then met with the sight of another kid, also in civilian clothing, climb out of the cockpit and use the zip-line to get to the ground.

"Could someone tell me what's going on here? He's just a kid." said Chief Murdoch in disbelief. "Heck the guy barely looks old enough to shave and he piloted the Strike?"

When Kira got on the ground he was immediately surrounded by his friends who complimented him on his skills, while the Archangel's looked more than a little surprised at this revelation.

"Lt Ramius, what is going on?" asked Natarle.

Murrue was honestly a little hard-pressed to answer, considering how many military regulations she broke in letting the kids see the Strike, much less letting Kira pilot it. She was about to explain when a new voice piped up.

"Looks like everyone made it through in one piece. That's good to see," said Lt La Flaga after quickly apprising the condition those he already knew. Then being the friendly guy that he is, he introduced himself with a salute to those he didn't know. "Lt Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet, nice to meet you."

The other members of the Union military fell back onto their greeting habits, letting Natarle do the talking since she was the most senior of those who had never met the man. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Sector 2 Fifth Special Division of MSWAD."

"Where's the Captain?" asked Mu. "I would like proper authorization to come aboard this ship, and I have much to discuss with him."

Natarle's facial muscles tightened and her head bowed ever so slightly in an indication of shame. "The Captain and all senior crewmen were killed in the explosion earlier. There are about a dozen crewmen, mostly non-commissioned officers, and about twice that many engineers and technicians remaining. I believe Lt Ramius is now the most senior officer and thus the commanding officer." Murrue was more than shocked when she heard she was the one in charge.

Mu rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The situation just keeps getting worse and worse. Well, anyway, permission to come aboard Lt Ramius?"

Fortunately the lieutenant wasn't out of it enough to ignore him and granted said permission.

With permission to be aboard Mu then turned to and walked toward Kira whom he had seen pilot the Launcher Strike, and had been told of how he had used the base Strike to fight and defeat a GINN. "Hey kid, I think you best tell everyone now so it's out in the open."

Kira was taken aback and everyone was curious as to what the pilot meant.

"He's right Kira," agreed Eifman who revealed he knew what La Flaga was talking about. "It will come out eventually and if you try to hide it now it will only cause trouble for you later."

"Kira, what are they talking about?" asked Tolle.

"What they're talking about is how I'm a Coordinator," answered Kira.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Vesalius**

With its damaged engine the Vesalius made its escape at its best possible speed.

They rendezvoused with the Gamow that was now maintaining relative speed equal to the Nazca-class to keep the two ships together. Thankfully for the members of ZAFT the unknown mobile suits opted not to pursue. Though that left one question, "why?"

Aboard the Vesalius's bridge Commander Le Creuset was going over the data gathered from mission, data concerning the Vesalius's condition, the capabilities of the captured mobile suits, and what was gathered on the unknowns. They were kept in constant communication with the Gamow via laser data links.

"Thank you for bringing this back, Miguel," said Rau as he, Ades, Athrun, and Miguel looked over the footage from the camera of Miguel's now destroyed GINN. "This will help prove to the Council the necessity of the operation."

"They still won't be happy with our losses," said Ades. Six GINNs and five pilots lost in exchange for destroying an Earth Alliance transport, two Union Flags, and capturing four experimental machines. "And we don't have confirmation on the status of their new warship or the last mobile suit."

"That is troublesome," agreed Rau. "But I am more concerned with these three machines." The image on the monitor changed to show the three unknown mobile suits whose capabilities had been beyond anything any of them had seen before. "Not only are they powerful, but the fact that their appearance resemblances the Union's new mobile suits, yet had no compunction against shooting on Union machines is troubling. Who are they? What are their motives? Whatever the answer to these questions they showed hostility to both sides, so there is a fair chance that they destroyed the final machine."

"But we can't confirm that, not unless we risk going back and facing against those machines. And we don't have the fighting strength to do that."

"Excuse me sirs," interrupted Nicol over the live video feed with the Gamow. "There may be a way to confirm the situation without the risk of fighting." A second holographic monitor popped up and displayed the schematics for the machine Nicole captured. "The GAT-X207 Blitz, according to the data we extracted from its on-board computer this machine is equipped with an experimental stealth system known as Mirage Colloid. When activated the system bends light and radar waves, rendering the mobile suit completely invisible to visual and electronic means of surveillance."

"And this system is operational?" asked Rau intrigued.

"Yes sir, surprisingly enough all the hardware systems are fully functional despite the incomplete nature of the OS, and the technicians are almost finished rewriting that. With some personal calibrations the mobile suit will be combat ready."

Rau Le Creuset smiled as he thought of a plan. "Very well, the Gamow will reverse course and head back to Heliopolis. Be sure you stay out of sensor range. Nicol, you will use the GAT-X207 to infiltrate the colony and gather intelligence on the enemy. Since I don't know the machine's full capabilities I'll leave the particulars up to you. The Vesalius will take the data we've gathered and return to the homeland. Although it cost us dearly, this data could very well save countless lives in the future. Captain Zellman, as senior officer who will have command."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Archangel**

Everyone was surprised to hear Kira's confession, with the exception of those who knew and Lt Ramius who suspected the truth. The soldiers gripped their rifles in preparation to use them. Tolle stepped forward and interposed himself between the soldiers and Kira.

"Lower your rifles!" ordered Murrue. Though only put into command a minute before her word was now in essence law aboard the ship and the soldiers lowered their rifles. The next person to speak was Eifman who came to his student's defense.

"Kira is a Coordinator, a fact no one can change and that he has no control over. But it is also a fact that if he wasn't a Coordinator he would not have been able to pilot the Strike, thus saving all our lives. He is also an Orb citizen, so it stands to reason that he has no desire to take part in the war. Am I wrong, Kira?"

"No sir," Kira answered his professor, "especially since I'm a first generation Coordinator."

"Meaning your parents are Naturals," Mu clarified. "I'm sorry for asking you to make a stir Kira, but like the good professor said it will cause trouble if you hid it now only to be revealed later, which it would since it wasn't all that hard to figure out after watching you." Mu turned to face the Strike. "On the way here I watched the young men who were trained to pilot these machines work in simulators. With the state of the current OS at the time it took everything they had to get it to move." Mu then turned and began walking away. "I'm going to go get my Moebius and bring it in so that it can be repaired. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"He's right," agreed Murrue as she turned to the Union personnel. "Ensign Badgiruel, I want men prepped with spacesuits to go and retrieve the rest of the mobile suit equipment, and any other supplies we can get to. Chief Murdoch, I want most of your men working to bring in supplies and when Lt La Flaga brings in the Moebius Zero have men on standby to repair it, I want everything to be combat ready in case either group of hostiles return. And Professor Eifman…"

"Yes?"

"Show the kids to crew quarters, they don't need to be wandering around the ship and Kira looks like he could use some rest."

Kira didn't argue with that statement, because it was true, and the teens willingly allowed themselves to be led by their teacher.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Gamow**

After Rau Le Creuset had given his orders, the Gamow was spun 180 degrees and then fired its thrusters to gain momentum on a course back to Heliopolis. But the ship wouldn't be going all the way back. Once the Laurasia-class frigate reached an optimal range it used maneuvering thrusters to halt its forward momentum as the hangar doors opened.

In the cockpit of the GAT-X207 Blitz, Nicol took a deep breath, held it, and then slowly released it. He was only a few weeks out of the academy and this would be his first solo mission. More importantly it would be in an untested machine, though he was confident that the Blitz would perform to expectations. The only issue he had with it was how continual use of the Mirage Colloid, even without using any of the weapons, would drain the battery to reserve levels after only 80 minutes.

Receiving the go ahead signal from the bridge Nicol activated the Blitz and released the restraints. The grey armored mobile suit strode from its designated birth next to its brother units towards the linear catapult. Allowing the mobile suit to float within the linear field he watched the launch designator. When all three lights were green he felt the linear catapult pull the Blitz, accelerating it forward. "Nicol Amalfi, Blitz Launching!" In less than a second the Blitz cleared the ship, using the momentum from the catapult to propel itself to reduce its heat signature. To conserve power the Mirage Colloid wouldn't be activated till he was practically on top of the colony, perhaps no more than twenty or so kilometers, a stone's throw in space.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Archangel**

The area around the Archangel was a hive of activity as trucks moved to the ship to bring supplies that were offloaded in the cargo hold then moved out again to pick up more supplies. Some supplies, such as ammunition were easy to come by. But others, such as the majority of the Archangel's original water stores, were lost in the explosion and crewmembers debated on where to get more.

In the crew quarters the Heliopolis teens were gathered in an eight bunk room, chewing over the events of the last few hours. They rested in various lounging positions, staying close to the first four bunks near the door. Kira slept in the upper left bunk, with Tolle and Saji sitting on the bunk beneath. On the opposite side of the room Sai sat on the floor, Kuzzey and Miriallia were leaning against what little wall there was between bunks, and Louise sat on the bunk opposite Kira.

Recent events weighed heavily on their minds. Heliopolis, their home for years, or just a year in the case of two of them, had become a war zone even though they never thought it could happen. Yet now the colony was on lockdown with a hole in the side. Then there was the bombshell that one of their best friends was a Coordinator.

That fact didn't really change their opinion that he was their friend and someone they can trust, but looking back they realized that there were little clues that hinted to him being a Coordinator and they had just never put the pieces of the puzzle together. But right now the big concern was Louise, who was looking at Kira with a hard to describe expression. It was hardly a secret that Louise didn't care for ZAFT, so there was a worry that she might turn on Kira because of his genetics.

Eventually it was Louise that spoke first. "So that's how he always knew it was me."

Suffice to say that's not what they were expecting her to be thinking about.

"Louise," began Saji, "Are you talking about your game?"

The blond girl nodded.

"At a time like this?" asked Kuzzey. "You're not thinking about what Kira is? About how…"

"He's not ZAFT," said Louise forcefully before Kuzzey could finish whatever he was going to say. "Kira fought to protect us. If he didn't we might have been killed in the crossfire. If he was ZAFT he wouldn't care about that. Kira is our friend."

"Still," said Sai, "to be thinking about games at a time like this…"

"I have to think about it!" Louise practically shouted. "If I don't think about something safe and innocent, I'll think about ZAFT's attack, an attack on neutral territory where it's supposed to be safe. But if it's not safe here then where is it safe? How can it be safe for my mom back home?"

Saji went over to Louise and put his arms around her comfortingly, and Louise reciprocated, hugging herself so tightly to her boyfriend that she practically molded her form to his in an effort to seek comfort.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aboard the bridge of the Archangel Murrue had just received a situation report.

"From what we can tell the colony interior is 100 percent evacuated," she said to the other three occupants of the bridge, Ensign Badgiruel, Lt La Flaga, and Professor Eifman. "However the recent incident has upped the hazard level to 9."

"So the shelters are locked," said Eifman, familiar with disaster procedures after living in the colony for a year. "No one can get in or out, including my students."

"So what are we going to do with those kids?" asked Lt La Flaga.

"They should be detained," said Natarle. "They've seen our military secrets."

Mu raised his eyebrow at her in a look that said, "Really? After all that's happened you're still worried about operational secrecy?"

However Murrue was of a different opinion from her newly appointed, by right of seniority and familiarity with the ship, XO. "That's not an option, not while we need Kira to pilot the Strike. It's our only combat ready machine and we'll need it if we're attacked again."

"Lt Ramius, you can't be serious," said Natarle. "He's a boy and a civilian, and not even one from the Union. Can't Lt La Flaga pilot it?"

Eifman spoke before the pilot could. "Impossible. I looked at what Mr. Yamato did with the OS. Currently it is something a Natural would have trouble understanding let alone operate in combat."

"Then set it back to its original settings," suggested Natarle.

Eifman shook his head. "The original OS was in an incomplete state. Because we based so many of the Strike's technology off of ZAFT's GINN we needed a similar OS. Of course ZAFT has taken every precaution to prevent us from getting such data so we can't replicate it. One of the teams working on the G-Weapons spent a year on that OS to bring it to that semi-operational state it was in. And if I still had my lab and all my resources it would take at least several weeks to bring it to a level where a Natural could use it in combat."

"Well," continued Natarle, "can't you substitute a Flag OS? We do have data modules for those on the ship."

"My dear Ensign, did you not hear what I said? The Strike is technologically more closely related to ZAFT's GINN then our Flag. A Flag's software isn't compatible with the Strike's hardware."

"There's no other choice but to rely on the Strike as is with Kira as the pilot," concurred Murrue.

"But once we get out of the Colony there's a strong chance we'll encounter heavy fighting," said Mu. "Will the kid agree to it?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No, I won't do it," Kira told Murrue after she asked him to continue piloting the Strike. "Please don't involve us anymore in your war."

The one to respond was Eifman. "That may not be possible, Mr. Yamato."

Normally Kira was quite respectful of the teacher, but after all that had happened and been revealed his patience was wearing thin. "We acknowledge that there's a war. But it's not a part of our world. We don't want any anything to do with that! You of all people should know that Professor."

Eifman nodded, "Yes Mr. Yamato, I understand your feelings. I even share your distaste for war. But I also know you cannot simply ignore it. To do so is childish, naïve, and could cost the lives of everyone aboard this ship. Already there have been two attacks from two different groups. Right now the Archangel is woefully unprepared for a third attack should either ZAFT or that unknown group return, and without the power of the Strike this ship will be sunk and all aboard it lost, including you and your friends."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't believe it," said Nicol aloud as he watched the colony rotate. "There's a massive hole in Heliopolis." Colony walls were designed to be tough, and there weren't many things that could leave such a large hole in the side of one. Among the most common possible culprits were a meteor with sufficient mass and velocity, a GINN equipped with D-Type anti-fortress equipment, or a warship. He knew ZAFT hadn't caused the damage, and a meteor probably wouldn't have left the edges a melted mass, leaving two possibilities; the remaining Earth Alliance mobile suit or the unknown attackers.

With a quick burst from the thrusters Nicol moved the invisible Blitz toward and through the opening, which was more than large enough to accommodate a mobile suit. Once inside Nicol instantly saw a third possibility as to what could have damaged the colony since it was only a few hundred meters away and it itself was several hundred meters long and wide. "The new warship is still intact!? No way, there were enough explosives to leave a Nazca in pieces!" And yet there it was, its gleaming white hull possessing few marks from the rigors of the day. "With that ship they can get their remaining mobile suit and all of their data to a secure location." That was something ZAFT couldn't allow.

Checking his power gauge Nicol found that the Blitz had already used almost half of its battery life. "Attacking now would be too risky. I'll go back to the Gamow to tell the others."

Turning around Nicole hit the thrusters again and flew out of the colony.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Having a hard time thinking up his answer, Kira was about to respond to what Eifman said when a communication alert came from a nearby comm. panel.

Murrue turned the device on to reveal the image of Ensign Natarle. "Yes, what is it?"

"Lt Ramius, sensors have just detected a heat source located near the hole in the colony wall. Our initial analysis is telling us that it was a mobile suit departing the area."

Murrue suppressed a curse. "Do we know what model? And why didn't we detect it earlier."

"Judging from the thermal signature we believe it was the Blitz."

This time Murrue did curse. "ZAFT is already using it? That can only mean they've extracted all of its data. But to think they would already be sending it into a possible combat situation."

"The Blitz has a unique system that renders it invisible to sensors and visual sight," explained Eifman to the students. Immediately the implications were obvious, the enemy had a mobile suit that could sneak up on the ship unnoticed and they were ready to use it. And if they were ready to use that machine, which was the most experimental of them all, than they likely wouldn't hesitate to use the other three G-Weapons they captured.

Worse yet, they now had an idea of the state the Archangel was in, including how vulnerable it was right now.

The two adults were about to return to their work when Kira stopped them. "I'll do it. I'll pilot the Strike, but only until we reach the safety of the Earth Alliance."

Murrue smiled, looking as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, "Thank you, Kira."

Eifman looked somewhat relieved but he was keeping up a sterner impression due to the seriousness of the situation, "Very good, Mr. Yamato. Come with me to get a uniform and pilot suit and then to the hangar, I have a lot to teach you about the Strike."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Great, what else could go wrong with this mission," groused Yzak as he, Dearka, and Captain Zellman looked over the images that Nicol had transmitted.

"If they can get that warship out of the colony and into Alliance hands," began Dearka.

"Then all of our effort on this mission will have been for nothing," finished Yzak. "How much you want to bet they have full backup records stored on that ship's computers?"

Dearka shook his head, "No bet; besides even if they didn't as long as they have that one mobile suit they can continue as if nothing happened at all. Our attack will have barely slowed them down."

Yzak turned to Zellman, "How are our supplies?"

"The ship has a full load of ammunition, we are capable of fully recharging the mobile suits, the technicians are currently in the process of adapting GINN equipment to be handled by the stolen machines, and we have enough fuel to pursue them for up to a month."

"What are you thinking Yzak," asked Dearka.

"We outnumber the enemy and our unknown friends don't seem to be around anymore. Now is the time to strike and finish the mission. We can't let our comrades' deaths be in vain."

"I'll approve the continuation of the mission for now," said Zellman before he turned to address the bridge crew. "Set course for Heliopolis, three-fourths thrust. Pick up the Blitz along the way and begin its resupply immediately."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luckily for Kira one of the original pilots had been virtually identical to him in clothing size. Of course the standard duty uniform was just a bonus with the real prize being the pilot suit that would protect him from the vacuum of space if the Strike should be compromised, as well as supply air should the Strike lose all power.

After acquiring the pilot suit from the pilots' locker room he made his way to the Strike where Eifman was waiting for him, passing by the maintenance crews as they worked on the Moebius Zero. Kira almost stopped to whistle appreciatively at their speed. It had only been a handful of hours since the mobile armor had been brought aboard, during that time most of the personnel were busy loading the ship. Yet the Zero was still almost fully repaired, with three new gunbarrels and a new linear rifle mounted on the machine, leaving just one gunbarrel to be replaced and for it to be loaded with ammunition and fuel before it was combat ready.

With Eifman, learning about the Strike was mostly working to refine the operating system, thanks to Kira's seemingly innate talent to understand the machine, so that its pilot could obtain maximum use from the mobile suit. However Eifman did give Kira a lecture on the Aile, Sword, and Launcher packs that would provide the Strike's main weapons for engagements and what sort of combat they were most useful for.

The Aile Striker is a high mobility pack with equipment designed to even out the Strike's offense, defense, and mobility. It was ideal for combat engagements on open battlefields against enemies with equal or superior numbers.

The Sword Striker is a close-quarters combat pack that sacrifices ranged offense and defense in order for the Strike to dominate in melee combat. It was ideal for situations where causalities and "friendly fire" were a particular risk, such as the interior of a colony.

Finally was the Launcher Striker, which as Kira already knew, is a heavy artillery pack that allows the Strike to serve in a heavy weapons support role. Particularly deadly to warships and fortresses the Launcher's lack of a shield or melee weapons left it somewhat vulnerable to enemy mobile suits if it lacked an escort.

Eifman outlined the current combat strategy devised by the captain. Should ZAFT attack while they were still in the colony, the Strike would be sent out with the Sword pack. If they were out in space it would be the Aile. Hopefully the Moebius Zero would be repaired by the time of the attack, but if not the Strike would be out there alone. Once the attack began Kira was to focus on taking out the enemy without going too far from the Archangel. The ship had numerous anti-mobile suit weapons and with its advanced armor it could it could take a lot of punishment, but it was understaffed and even its advanced technology would only allow it to hold out for so long against an enemy mobile suit attack. Once the Zero was ready Mu would perform the same duties as Kira. They would further refine the plan as new data about their enemy arrived.

Kira didn't know how much time had been spent in the Strike, but it felt all too soon that the intercom came alive with Badgiruel's voice.

"All hands, return to standby stations and prepare for launch. Repeat, return to standby stations and prepare for launch."

With the announcement done a video feed opened up in the Strike's cockpit, surprising the two with an image of Miriallia in a Union uniform.

"Mir?" asked Kira in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"The others and I decided that to take some of the burden off of you we would volunteer to help run the ship until we reach a safe port. We're mostly working on the bridge, but don't be too surprised if you see Saji helping the tech crews. I will be acting as the combat coordinator for the Strike and Moebius Zero."

Unbidden a smile appeared on Kira's face, knowing that his friends had his back made this bleak situation seem a little brighter.

From its resting place on the interior wall of Heliopolis the mighty engines of the assault ship Archangel burned to life. With grace betting her celestial namesake the warship rose and glided forward, making her way to colony's port and the freedom of the sea of stars that lay beyond.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Deep within the resource field of Lagrange 3 hung a blue and white ship that resembled an aquatic life-form to those with imagination. This ship is the CBS-70 Ptolemaios, Celestial Being's mobile suit carrier ship. Unlike the carriers of the Earth Alliance or ZAFT which utilize internal mobile suit hangars, the Ptolemaios used four external containers that could each load one mobile suit while containing all of the tools and equipment each needed to be rearmed and repaired. Initially Celestial Being's engineers did not intend for their mother ship to be armed, relying solely on the Gundams and its GN field for defense. However, with the Bloody Valentine war raging, the engineers reworked their original idea.

Now the ship possessed two (incomplete) assault containers, arming the Ptolemaios with four GN cannons and 12 GN missile launchers. They were incomplete in that their ability to serve as independent craft that can enter and exit the Earth's atmosphere hadn't been fully worked out.

It was this ship that the four Meisters and their Gundams returned to after completing their missions and where they would submit their reports, both to Veda and to their tactical forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

The latter of who could not believe what she was seeing.

"This can't be real," she said as she viewed the images that were on the walls and floor of the briefing room, her formerly nice beer buzz now a distraction as she focused on the task at hand.

"Believe it; Setsuna, Tieria, and I all saw it with our own eyes," assured Lockon as he gestured to two of the three other Meisters in the room. "Using Morgenroete, the Union has developed a mobile suit that looks like a Gundam."

The next person to speak was Ian Vashti, Celestial Being's head engineer and the man who is undisputedly the most knowledgeable of GN Drive related technology. "Forget about its appearance, our concern should be its weapons technology." Manipulating a remote the images changed to show several new images; some of the Union's Gundam looking mobile suit firing its cannon and images of the battleship. "From what I've gathered from the Gundams' sensor readings so far, this machine fired an attack composed of concentrated charged particles with a composition similar to high energy plasma." A new imaged popped up showing the destruction the one shot had done to the wall of Heliopolis. "What's even more incredible is the power. It rivals the Virtue's GN bazooka! What the hell is powering that thing!?"

There was little need for Ian to say anything. All members of Celestial Being knew that one of their greatest advantages was their technological superiority, and the development of beam weapons besides their own would go a long way at reducing their advantage. The Gundam's GN composite armor was incredibly durable, virtually indestructible against conventional weapons, but its effectiveness was significantly reduced against beams.

Ian continued his analysis. "Depending on that thing's limitations we could be in serious trouble. What's its power source? Can it use its beams indefinitely or is there a limit? What sort of propulsion system does it use? And how strong is its armor? And then that ship," Ian brought focus to the image of the ship. "What kind of armor does it have that can withstand Virtue's attack? If this technology gets mass produced…,"

There wasn't any need to say anything more. They all knew what it meant.

"What I want to know," said Lockon, "is how come we didn't find out anything about this sooner?"

This question was answered by Feldt Grace, Celestial Being's pink haired analyst, hacker, programmer, and CIC operator. "Due to Orb's neutrality, and the personality profile we have on their leader, Uzume Nara Athha, Veda determined that Orb was a low priority concern and focused its resources elsewhere. We did know that Admiral Halberton of the Union initiated a research project with Rondo Ghina Sahaku, who is the owner and president of Morgenroete, Incorporated. However, it was believed that even with Morgenroete's assistance technology such as practical application beam weapons were still 10-15 years away. Our focus has instead been on ZAFT whose own weapon development programs are significantly accelerated compared to the Earth Alliance." ZAFT had already produced the ion cannon for its GINNs, but the weapon was bulky, had a slow firing rate, had terrible energy efficiency, and was at best as powerful as the GN sword/rifle. It was a low threat to the Gundams but was an indication of the rate ZAFT's technology was developing.

"We should have destroyed them both there while we had the chance," Tieria griped as he shot an accusing glare at Lockon. And Lockon glared right back, showing that he didn't regret his decision for one instant.

"What's done is done," said Sumeragi, using her rank to resolve the issue between the Meisters forcefully. "We can't change anything now, and I doubt the ship is still in Heliopolis. Since ZAFT knows about them the smartest thing they could do is get to Alliance held territory. So for the time being we'll continue with our debut. Within hours every major news station will be reporting on the averted terrorist attack on Heaven's Pillar and likely have footage of Kyrios. Veda will disseminate the video Aeolia made announcing who we are and our intentions. It is then we will begin our true armed interventions, and Veda has already selected the target for our next mission."

"What about the Union's new mobile suit?" Tieria asked. "We just can't leave it when it poses a threat to the Plan."

Sumeragi sighed, "At the moment there's little we can do. Space is a big place. We'll just have Veda and the Observers concentrate their efforts on obtaining information on new technology programs and hope that leads us to the mobile suit."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Heliopolis**

With stately grace the mighty warship Archangel glided through the port of Heliopolis. Yet despite the supposed serenity of the ship, its crew was far from calm.

The appointed captain, Lt Ramius, shifted nervously as she tried to see as much as she could through the bridges viewports, seeking any sign of a lingering ZAFT presence. "Anything on sensors?" she asked of Jackie Tonomura.

The sensor specialist studied his monitors intensely. "Nothing at the mo-," at that point the alarm sounded, "N-Jammer levels rising, large heat source detected. Judging from the heat signature it's a Laurasia-class. Currently its several minutes away, but its closing fast."

"Full speed ahead!" ordered Lt Ramius, knowing that at full speed the Archangel could easily outrun a Laurasia.

Through the ship's radio Mu listened in as he waited for the repairs to his mobile armor to be finished. "Hey Jackie, are you picking up anything else? There were two ZAFT ships hanging around earlier, a Laurasia and a Nazca."

"No sir," the ensign reported for everyone's benefit, "Wait, the Laurasia has just launched two mobile suits. It's the Duel and Buster!"

Natarle took command of the CIC, possessing more combat experience than Murrue. "Deploy Valiants! Load Korinthos and Wombats in tubes 7-18! Prepare Igelstellung and Helldarts! Launch the Strike!"

The Valiants unfolded, aiming behind the ship as the aft facing missile ports opened. Had they not been in space a thunderous roar would have been heard as the Valiants fired linear rounds a fifth the mass of a mobile, accompanied by 12 heavy anti-air mobile suit missiles. The power of these weapons could destroy any ZAFT-made mobile suit, and even significantly damage a machine protected by phase shift armor. But that was only if they hit.

The pilots of the stolen G-Weapons anticipated the path of the Valiants, which were anti-ship weapons really, and moved out of the way before they fired. And as the missiles streaked towards them at a much slower rate the Buster combined its 350mm gun launcher and 94mm high energy rifle into their anti-ship shotgun mode, firing a hailstorm of bullets that intercepted and destroyed the missiles.

In the hangar of the Archangel Kira moved the Strike to the launch bay, thinking over what Eifman had told him about the other G Weapons, noting in the background as Miriallia verbalized the command to attach the Aile equipment.

'_The Duel is the first unit. An X100 series frame, its weapons include 75mm Igelstellung_s_, a beam rifle with attached grenade launcher, and two beam sabers making it equally capable at mid and close range combat. The Buster is the second unit. An X100 series frame that focuses on artillery and anti-fortress attacks. Weapons include two 6-tube 220mm missile pods, a 350mm gun launcher, and a 94mm beam rifle. With no close range weapons and only one beam weapon its attacks will be least effective against phase shift armor, but the deadliest to the Archangel. With the Aile pack I have better speed and mobility; but that will be my only advantage._'

Kira's thoughts cleared as the linear catapult charged, the launch sign turning from red to an all clear green before the Strike was accelerated forward. "Kira Yamato, Strike Launching!"

The Strike was hurled into space ahead of the Archangel, its phase shift armor activating and the wings of the Aile pack unfolding as thrusters ignited. Swiftly the Strike turned to fly back and cover the Archangel's retreat.

In the Duel Yzak grinned as he opened a channel to the Gamow. "The last mobile suit is out, begin bombardment." The weapons of the Gamow shifted, pointing directly towards the Archangel before firing with everything it had. Anti-beam depth charges were launched to counter the beams and the CIWS tracked and shot down missiles, but there was nothing to stop the solid projectiles that rammed into the rear of the ship, damaging engines.

"NO! Stop It!" shouted Kira, firing his beam rifle, worried about his friends.

The beams were intercepted by the Duel's shield as the Buster fired its weapons upon the Strike. With the Aile the Strike was able to dodge, but because of the Buster's angle the attacks continued on and struck the Archangel.

"Kira," said Miriallia over the communications line, "The Archangel is turning to deal with the enemy ship. The captain asks for you to keep the mobile suits busy until Lt La Flaga can launch."

Kira nodded to Mir's image, sparing his attention for only a second as he focused on the enemy. With the Buster in sight Kira fired his beam rifle only for the more experienced pilot to swerve his mobile suit out of the way. The Duel was then upon the Strike, its beam saber drawn and descending. Kira brought the Strike's shield up, barely catching the blade of high energy plasma.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Heliopolis, Morgenroete secondary facility near resource asteroid**

"So, ZAFT and the Alliance are still fighting," observed Rondo Gina Sahaku, watching the battle through the security system that he had connected to the computer of his MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame. "That makes it more difficult for me to get out of here unnoticed. What I need is a distraction." Glancing up in thought Gina noticed the central axial shaft. "That'll do." If the central shaft was damaged to just the right degree, the colony's security system would purge the outer layer of armor to reduce the stress on the central shaft. It would also initiate the evacuation of the shelters, but to Gina everything was secondary to his safe escape with the Astray. The colony could be rebuilt and the evacuated shelters would proceed under their own power to a safe location where they would be picked up.

But the loss of the Astray would set back Gina's plans for Orb by years. So the colony was an acceptable loss.

And he knew just the weapon he could use.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Exterior of Heliopolis**

The Duel broke the stalemate by striking the Strike with a kick, sending the Union mobile suit tumbling.

Before Kira could right his machine the Buster unleashed a storm of missiles. Kira grunted as the Strike shook violently from the impacts. The shaking worsened by a follow up from the hyper impulse shotgun.

"Heh, this guy's a rookie," laughed Dearka as he watched the Strike tumble from the double attack. "It's hard to believe that he beat Miguel."

"Yeah," agreed Yzak, "but when we capture him that will just give us something to rib the "Magic Bullet of Dusk" with later. Nicole, are you almost ready yet?"

"Almost," responded Nicol as he kept an eye on the Blitz's monitor. "The resupply is almost complete. Just a few more minutes and I'll launch."

"We'll have finished this battle by then," muttered Dearka as the Buster dodged missiles from the Archangel.

Suddenly alarms went off in all of the machines as the colony began to shake violently. Locks were broken and pressurized gas hurled the exterior plates of Heliopolis's walls out, several plates hurtling directly for the two ships and their mobile suits.

Mir shouted a warning to Kira that he heeded, but he and the ZAFT pilots were too close, and despite their low relative speed the kilometer-long metal panels could not be dodged. Thousands of tons rammed into all of the machines. The mobile suits were sent tumbling, protected from serious damage thanks to their phase shift armor. And the ships were rocked with the force of a high grade earthquake, knocking sensitive systems loose and throwing any unrestrained personnel into walls and bulkheads.

()()()()()()()()()

"Hmm…the hyper bazooka may have been more powerful than anticipated," mused Gina as he observed the shrinking image of what was left of the colony. Instead of just the outer layer purging, the entirety of the walls were gone, leaving only the support superstructure connected to the relatively undamaged resource asteroid that the Gold Frame had just exited. A Gold Frame that was now missing an arm because he hadn't properly calibrated the mobile suit to handle the bazooka's heavy recoil. The Orb nobleman shrugged, "No matter, I'm sure the pieces can be put right back together. And all of the inhabitants were already in shelters, so there's nothing to worry about."

()()()()()()()

"X105-Strike, please respond," called the voice of Natarle Badgiruel over the radio. "X105-Strike, can you hear me?"

In the Strike, Kira groaned as he returned to consciousness, having blacked out for a bit from the force of the hit. "It's gone," he muttered in disbelief, looking to the colony all he saw was the skeleton, the "flesh" now floating around space in a sea of debris, the largest pieces being easily three times the size of the Archangel.

()()()()()()

Within the Archangel alarms continued to sound throughout the ship but that was a secondary concern for everyone aboard whose focus was on the destroyed colony.

On the bridge Murrue had gotten up from her seat and was drifting towards the main monitor. "What happened?" She muttered, wondering what could have set off such a massive reaction from the colony. "Was it really that fragile?"

"It was a purge," said Eifman, securely strapped to the VIP observer chair situated in the back of the bridge. "Something disturbed the structural integrity of the colony, resulting in the colony breaking apart at the seams. Neither the holes we made, nor would those made by ZAFT have done this. Someone must have still been inside and taken out the central shaft, but whom? And why?"

About the only person whose full attention wasn't on the scene of the colony was ensign Badgiruel who trying to raise Kira on the radio.

"X105-Strike, Kira Yamato, if you can hear me, if you're alright, please respond."

Finally after an unnerving period of silence, there was a response.

"X105-Strike, Kira, here."

Natarle, and several others, breathed out a sigh of relief at finally hearing the tired voice of the young Coordinator. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Can you see the enemy? We've lost sight of them."

"No."

"Do you have our position?"

"Yes."

"Then return. You're able to right?"

"Yes."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kira was just about to fly the Strike to rendezvous with the Archangel, having given one last silent prayer that his parents were OK, when a sound started emitting from the radio again. Scanning the debris he found a light source, that when magnified on a sub-screen, showed a Heliopolis lifeboat that was giving off a distress beacon.

Adjusting his course he took off to investigate.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, have you decided what you're going to do now?" Mu asked Ramius over the inter-ship intercom, waiting in the pilot's ready room where he had been waiting for the Zero.

"We're still in a combat situation," she said to Mu. Turning to Romero Pal she asked, "Any sign of the ZAFT ship?"

"Impossible," was his response. "There are a lot of heat sources among that debris so our thermal sensors are of little use. And there is so much debris blocking our sight that lasers are useless."

Murrue turned back and began contemplating the situation.

She must have looked as worried as she felt because the next thing Mu said was, "They'll have the same problem. Think they'll come after us?"

"I think we should move based on that assumption. If they didn't take much damage from the colony's purge and they try to attack us now, we're finished."

"Right, I can understand your reasoning," said Mu. "All we've got is the Strike, my Zero, and a ship that is badly shorthanded. Not to mention they have three mobile suits to our one." Mu paused and pondered something for a second before continuing. "So will it be a full speed retreat captain? This is a fast vessel."

She turned to the pilot Arnold Newmann. "What's the status of the ship's engines?"

"We've lost forty percent propulsion, and if we strain the engines we could lose another forty. You'll have to have Murdoch see if we can enact repairs."

"Damn, there's no way we can out run them on that kind of power. Not unless they have similar damage."

"Well we could always surrender," Mu suggested in a light tone.

"Huh?" was Murrue's disbelieving response.

"I'm just saying that it is an option."

Murrue may have said something had their conversation not been interrupted by Natarle responding to something Kira had said.

"What was that!? Hold on, who gave you authorization?"

"What's the situation ensign Badgiruel?"

"The Strike has returned to the ship, but it seems to be accompanied by one of the colony's lifeboats." Natarle put the radio to broadcast over the bridge speakers.

"You can't permit it? What do you mean you can't permit it!?" Kira asked a little angrily. "The propulsion system is broken, it was drifting through space. So you're telling me to just toss it back out there again? There's already refugees onboard this ship."

"Relief forces will be here soon, the Archangel is still in combat," explained Natarle. "We cannot accept refugees at this time."

Than in complete contradiction to what the ensign just said. "Very well, I'll allow it," said Murrue.

"Captain…," began Natarle, about to make an argument as to why it was a bad idea before Murrue cut her off.

"I don't want to waste time quibbling over petty things like this." She said to Natarle. Then to Kira, "Bring it in quickly." With that situation handled Murrue returned her attention to Mu. "It's a grim situation, but I have no intention of surrendering. I refuse to hand over either this ship or the Strike to ZAFT. We must get them safely to MSWAD headquarters no matter the risks."

"Well I'm good with that plan." Said Mu, "But how are we going to get there?"

"It will be difficult," Natarle assessed, calling up a map of space on the main monitor. "Our best bet for safety would be the moon base. However, with our engines in the shape they're in it will take weeks to get there while maneuvering to avoid known ZAFT patrol routes. Even for our small crew we don't have enough supplies for a trip that long, and now that Mr. Yamato has brought more mouths to feed, what we have won't last. Of the alternatives Artemis seems to be the best. However…"

Murrue finished where Natarle trailed off. "However that is an AEU base and while we are officially allies in the Alliance there is still a lot of amnesty between our two militaries. We also have to consider their position since ZAFT controls the AEU's orbital elevator. If push comes to shove ZAFT may force Artemis's hands, if they haven't already."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Mu as he called up the map they were looking. "Last I heard Artemis had pretty much declared itself independent. They trade with civilians to get whatever supplies they can't make, and even set up a toll for anyone that passes too close to their asteroid. And anytime ZAFT or the Alliance comes around they throw up the Umbrella until they leave. Because of its lack of strategic value everyone's been leaving it alone, though last I heard the AEU's brass want to execute whoever's in charge over there." Mu's eyes narrowed and he rubbed his chin. Finally he highlighted a dot on the map. "How about here? Its close, it should have the supplies we need, and we might be able to get some repairs done."

"The Graveyard?" said Natarle skeptically. "That's a civilian port; you honestly want to expose our secrets to more people?"

The one who answered was Eifman. "It might work. Recently several Junk Guild teams have based themselves out of the Graveyard. If we were to stipulate a nondisclosure agreement in the contract, I'm sure that the Junk Guild will keep our secrets."

Natarle shot Eifman a frustrated look. "Do you really think that will work? That a little piece of paper will stop those Junk Techs from stealing whatever technology they can and using it to make a profit?"

"I'm surprised a soldier would question how much power a little piece of paper can have over a person," said Eifman. "And there's little reason to doubt the Junk Guild. They may be a highly informal organization with a command structure as loose as it can be, but I've always found that when it comes to honoring a contract the Junk Guild is as disciplined as any military. They have their ways of drumming out any members with an unscrupulous nature."

Murrue weighed their options. "Very well, Ensign Newmann, set a course for the Graveyard."

"Captain!" Natarle began to protest again.

"If ZAFT pursues us they may reach the conclusion that we'll go to Artemis. After all, what secret military ship would fly into a civilian port to be repaired? But just in case launch a decoy on a course for the moon. That might buy us some more time."

()()()()()()()()()()

The hangar door opened and Kira maneuvered the mobile suit gently into it, making sure to keep from jostling the life-boat too much.

Once he had the life-boat settled within the safety of the hangar, and the air-lock had closed, he then settled the Strike into its berth. He opened and stepped out of the mobile suit's cockpit at the same time the first of the life-boat's passengers disembarked.

When Kira saw the mass of red hair and pink dress he stopped in surprise realizing that out of all of the life-boats that came from Heliopolis the one that had broken had contained Flay Allster, the girl he had something of a crush on.

Though he had stopped in his surprise, Birdy, who had followed him when he hadn't noticed, seemed to realize that the two were no longer in the mobile suit and flew off in the direction of the life-boat.

However before Kira could set off after it, the little robot was intercepted by Louise. "Gotcha you little runaway. OW!" Birdy had pecked the girl's fingers hard enough that she let it go and it made for the safety of Saji's shoulder.

"Hey Kira, how are you feeling," asked the Japanese teen.

"Fine, thanks," Kira paused as he noticed the light orange coveralls his two friends were wearing. "Those clothes…?"

"When everyone decided to help out I figured that the place I would do the most good would be working with the engineers," explained Saji.

Louise threw an arm around Saji's shoulder, "and where Saji goes I go," she chirped.

"Is that you Louise?"

The three turned to see Flay floating towards them. Louise broke away from Saji to intercept her acquaintance.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see someone I know!" Flay gushed as seeing someone she knew, tackling the familiar face. Understandable since the girl was more than a little distraught. "Tell me, what's going!? What happened to Heliopolis!? I got separated from my friends and got to a shelter but after that… Why are you wearing that ugly outfit? It doesn't match your eyes."

Louise puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at that last comment, "It's required. And it doesn't look that bad."

Kira stepped in. "We're aboard the Union assault ship Archangel," he explained to the girl.

Flay separated from Louise and studied Kira for a bit before recognition kicked in. "Oh! I've seen you with Sai; you're one of his friends!" Then she paused as she studied what was behind him. "Wait! This can't be a Union ship!" She pointed at the Strike. "That isn't one of their mobile suits!"

"Actually it is. It's a new experimental unit."

Flay looked somewhat unconvinced. "Really?"

"Of Course!" said Louise as she put herself back in the conversation. "Would Saji and I be working as engineers on a non-Alliance ship? In fact Sai and Miriallia are also on this ship. Why don't I take you to them?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ow," muttered Yzak as he returned to consciousness, placing his hand on the temple of his helmet in a futile attempt to stop the pounding. "What hit me?"

"A colony, that's what."

Yzak brought his attention to the left monitor that showed the Buster. "What are you talking about Dearka?"

Dearka didn't answer but the Buster did point to the right of the Duel. Yzak followed the mechanical finger. "Oh Shit!" he said, seeing the destruction.

"The Council is going to have our heads," agreed Dearka.

"At least tell me that last mobile suit is still around," moaned Yzak as he began to search for their quarry.

"Don't know," said Dearka, "but we should get back to the Gamow, we're running dangerously low on power."

"Where is it?"

As if answered by providence, the Gamow slowly moved into their line of sight from behind a piece of the colony.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Gamow**

With the Duel and Buster safely secured in their births and undergoing repair the two pilots made their way to the bridge. Floating through the door they saluted the captain, Nicol standing beside the man.

"Sir, any sign of that legged ship," asked Yzak.

The nickname for the Alliance ship received a few raised eyebrows from the crew but Zellman simply answered. "No, we lost track of the ship after the colony fell apart. Currently we are blind and practically deaf until we leave this debris."

"Can we continue pursuit?" asked Yzak.

All of the crew members actually flinched from what the silver haired pilot asked, before restoring to their military discipline. The captain gave Yzak a stern look. "You want to continue after this fiasco? The council cannot, and will not, overlook the destruction of a neutral nation's colony!"

Yzak kept his face calm toward his superior. "The neutrality of the nation is at best suspect, considering that they aided our enemy in the construction of new weapons."

"Besides," began Dearka utilizing his knowledge as the team's heavy weapons/anti-fortress combat expert, "the way the colony fell apart is indicative of internal structural damage, not external. With expert analysis of our combat recorders, we can prove that our actions did not result in the destruction of Heliopolis."

"However," continued Yzak, "we have lost much on this mission, both valuable machines and the lives of good men. The only way we can redeem ourselves and explain our actions to our superiors is to make certain the enemy's new weapons are captured or destroyed before they can be used to threaten the lives of any more of our soldiers. Besides, from the time the operation began to the time the colony fell apart the residents would have had more than enough time to evacuate, meaning civilian casualties would have been minimal if any. So that won't be an issue, especially when you consider the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

Zellman narrowed his eyes. "I think you've learned too well from Commander Le Creuset." The captain let out a sigh. "Very well, we'll expand our search radius. If we find any sign of them we will pursue. Fortunately we suffered only light damage. In the meantime see to your machines."

The three pilots saluted and left the bridge. Once outside, Nicole took the opportunity to speak with his two former classmates. "It sounded like you two practiced that speech."

The two did not respond.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Archangel**

"Launch Decoy!" ordered Murrue. "Once the decoy is clear we'll start the engines on a direct course for the Graveyard. When we have achieved sufficient velocity we'll switch over to inertial flight. Maintain level 2 battle stations."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Gamow**

"Large heat source detected," reported the Gamow's sensor officer. "With its projected trajectory it will circle the Earth and reach the Union headquarters on the moon."

The trajectory was brought up on the map table for Zellman to study. "Hmm, this isn't the most efficient course to get to the moon. It adds several thousand extra miles and takes them close to… Helm, take us out of the debris and set course for Artemis."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Archangel**

Aboard the Archangel the recently rescued civilians were brought to the enlisted quarters where their IDs were being checked over. The forty or so civilians encompassed a wide range, from salary men, to housewives, and even included a doctor who was asked to look at the captain's shoulder injury, and would probably be asked to take charge of the medical bay during the duration of his stay.

Watching over the process was Kira, Saji, Louise, and Flay who had come to the enlisted quarters in order to rest. Kira was physically tired and Flay seemed emotionally tired. Since this was where the students had stayed earlier this was the best spot to meet back up with them. So they waited there for Sai and Mir to get off duty so that they could comfort Flay, being the closest friends she had aboard the ship. Until then the three students would have to keep an eye on Flay. This was starting to annoy Louise since the red headed girl clung to her for comfort.

"What's that?" asked Flay nervously as vibrations ran through the floor and walls. "Is the ship moving?"

"Probably," answered Saji. "The ship must be changing course. I wonder where we're going."

"As long as it takes us further away from that ZAFT ship chasing us, I don't care," said Louise.

She soon realized that that was probably the wrong thing to say as Flay's grip tightened to the point that Louise felt the blood flow to her arm get restricted. "OW! Flay, loosen your grip."

"A ZAFT ship? Chasing us?" The girl's voice was getting higher "So we're in more danger now than when we were in the life boat!?"

Since she lacked the use of one arm Louise settled for just patting Flay on the head with the other in a comforting manner. "It'll be all right. I'm sure that the captain has a brilliant plan to sneak away from ZAFT. And even if we are found we have Kira to protect us. Isn't that right Kira?"

Kira didn't really affirm the question; he just smiled a small tight smile that he hoped was comforting. Truthfully he was hoping he wouldn't have to fight again.

Flay looked at Kira in confusion before she finally realized that he was wearing a pilot's suit. "This guy is the pilot of that mobile suit?"

"That's right!" confirmed Louise energetically, happy that Flay's grip loosened enough that she could pull her arm free. "He's really good too. He'll send any ZAFT mobile suit packing with its tail between his legs!"

Flay was studying Kira, who in turn tried to look confidant for the sake of the girl's comfort. However, even if he did manage to look it, he didn't feel it. Truthfully he had barely been able to hold off two of the ZAFT-controlled G-weapons. There was still the other two that hadn't appeared in the battle. Kira was sure he couldn't handle all four, especially if the pilot of the red machine was who he thought it was.

"Hey guys!"

The four turned to the open entrance where Sai and Mir had arrived.

"Sai!" called Flay in happiness, releasing Louise in favor of rushing to the young man and embracing him, much to Louise's pleasure as she began rotating her arm to get the feeling back.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Kira.

"They're still on duty," answered Mir. "We were let off to get some rest."

"Speaking of duty," Mu came up behind the others, looking specifically at Kira, Saji, and Louise, "you three need to get back to the hangar to take care of Kira's machine."

Kira stepped back in surprise. "My machine?"

"We're understaffed so we need you guys need to take up slack in maintenance. I'm doing the same with my Zero. If the enemy sees through our trick we have to be ready at a moment's notice."

Looking back to the friendly reunion Kira asked, "Flay, will you be alright?"

The redheaded girl didn't seem to notice Kira's question, focused totally on her two friends. Louise used that to her advantage.

"Come on boys," she grabbed their arms and pulled them along behind Mu.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As it happened the Strike didn't need much maintenance. The phase shift armor had protected the exterior from any significant damage from the kilometer long slab of metal that struck it, as well as other physical impacts. The shield needed to be readied for the next sortie but the Archangel had a machine specifically for reapplying the anti-beam coating. Really all that the students needed to do was tightening a few nuts and bolts and attach the cables that would refuel and recharge the Strike.

Kira took that time to work on the Strike's OS program. Not only was he trying to improve the version he was using, but he was also trying to create a version that could be used by a Natural. Eifman was overseeing Kira's work again, and they were further aided by Louise who volunteered to be their test pilot for the OS when they got to that stage.

Saji was keeping an eye on the resupply when he noticed Murdoch and two of his crew working on something in the corner of the hangar. For Saji it was fairly easy to miss since it had been covered in a tarp the same color as the metal of the hangar and when entering people's attention were usually drawn to the imposing Strike or the colorful Moebius Zero. Now the tarp was removed, revealing a machine that reminded Saji of a fighter jet. The crew was in the process of removing sealing tape that was covering various vents and ports.

Curiosity getting the better of him Saji pushed off the deck he was on to float to the workers. "What is that?"

Murdoch turned to see who was asking before returning his attention to the craft he was working on. "It's called a Cosmograsper. It was developed alongside the G-weapons. We brought it on board just before the attack so it was spared. We would have brought it out sooner for the lieutenant but we were so close to finishing the repairs on the Zero we stuck with it."

Saji looked over the Cosmograsper, noting that it had 9 guns of at least four different types. Taking a closer look into the cockpit he studied the controls which were fairly similar to those from a fighter jet simulator he played in the arcade. "It looks powerful, but I thought these types of weapons weren't very useful against mobile suits."

"It depends on the situation," said Mu as he made his way over from the fully repaired Zero. "It's more important to know how to use your weapon and use it well. The real problem is that ZAFT's mobile suits are good weapons and more often than not their pilots know how to use them. That and N-Jammers set up a condition that favors mobile suits. But I'm sure the scientists who made this had that in mind."

"Yeah," answered Murdoch. "The Cosmograsper was designed to support the Strike. It can mount and use any of the striker packs or deliver them to the Strike while its out in the field. The system has a few kinks to work out but the idea behind it is solid."

"So who's the pilot," asked Saji.

"No one, yet. The only man on board with the qualifications is Lt. La Flaga and he has the Zero. But we have a simulator on board that we can use to train up some pilots for this baby."

Before anything else could be said the PA system came on, calling Mu and Eifman to the bridge.

"Must want us to get ready for the Graveyard," muttered Mu. "I wonder if the professor reminded Kira to put a lock on the Strike."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Japan**

"At 1800 Greenwich mean time several terrorist mobile suits attacked Heaven's Pillar, their target the 10th Anniversary Celebration. The attack was thwarted by a single mobile suit. Currently no one has taken responsibility for this action and the origins of this mobile suit remain unknown." The newscaster paused, bringing a hand to her ear, listing to someone through her mike. "This just in, we've received a video message from those that claim responsibility for defending the orbital elevator. We will now play the message unedited."

From her desk in the JNN office Kinue Crossroad looked up to the monitor, intrigued as she hadn't heard of any message being delivered.

The image of an elderly man filled the screen. The unidentified man was sitting in a modest chair in what could have been his living room, his back to the open window. Kinue guessed the man, who looked familiar, to be about late fifties to early sixties. He was bald yet his beard was mostly brown. He wore a well cut purple suit and had a cane grasped in his hands.

"I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised in the Earth Sphere. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all, to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy; no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with armed force. Any country, organization, or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..."

This message was not just being played on JNN. At that time every single major media organization throughout the Earth Sphere was playing Celestial Being's message, and would no doubt continue to play the bold statement until they were sure that all of their viewers had seen the message.

And many wondered if Celestial Being truly had the power to put an end to the Bloody Valentine, or if their efforts would be as effectual against this monstrosity of human nature as bugs biting a giant.

()()()()()()()()()()()

**HRL Territory, Western Indian Coastline**

The sun had set and a storm was beginning to brew that was already throwing out strong winds and pelts of rain.

Despite the worsening conditions two squadrons of four machines each cut through the rain. The machines were Union mobile suits, two Flags and six Realdos, all in their jet mode.

"This is Flag One, everyone keep your eyes peeled. Intel has the target in this general vicinity. It's suspected that the target knows it's been made and is attempting to escape. HRL ground and coastal forces are moving to cut off any possible escape routes. Our mission is to do flybys to try and locate the target. We engage at our own discretion."

"Finding a mobile suit in this weather? Those HRL guys have a higher opinion of our skills then I thought," said the pilot of Flag Two.

For several weeks now, various HRL bases in India had been raided by an unknown mobile suit. The attacks were swift and brutal, but ultimately not that debilitating. It was suspected the objective was to draw HRL resources here and out of the main theaters of the war. Attempts at locating the raider have produced mixed results for the HRL. Although their Feimeng-type mobile armors had been able to locate the target, they were typically shot down before they can ID it, and the mobile suit manages to avoid the main force sent to deal with it.

In a rare show of cooperation the Human Reform League sent a request for aid to the Union, who in turn responded and supplied two teams of mobile suits led by two of their top pilots.

In the last half-hour an AI-controlled Feimeng managed to locate the raider and now the HRL and Union squadrons were moving in a coordinated effort to destroy it. Which is never easy when you're enemy is ZAFT.

A warning on the sensors was about all the Union pilots had.

"Incoming!" yelled Flag one, leading the mobile suits in evasive maneuvers as a volley of anti-air missiles streaked out of the forest below. Most made it out of the path of the unguided missiles, unfortunately one Realdo was hit, reducing the Union's strength by 13 percent.

"Damn it," cursed Flag One at seeing his fallen comrade.

"I got him," said Flag Two as he and his two Realdos unleashed their own volley of missiles from their equipped missile pods, aiming for the general area the enemy attacked from.

Explosions lit up the ground, revealing the humanoid form that jumped above the tree canopies. The Insurgent type GINN readied a Cattus rifle and took aim.

"I won't let you!" With a cry Flag One rocketed forward at its full speed. With a deft hand at the controls the Flag shifted form, converting from fighter mode to mobile suit mode. In less than a second Flag One had its sonic blade out and rammed into the GINN in a full body slam. The two machines crashed into the ground, Flag atop the GINN.

With a groan of pain from the pilot, Flag One rose to stand above the GINN, its sonic blade lodged into the torso where the energy battery was located.

The remaining Union mobile suits began flying circles around their comrade, unable to hover in fighter mode. The pilot of Flag Two whistled in appreciation. "That was some good flying lieutenant. I'm glad I got to see the Graham Special even if you'll get all the credit for taking down the GINN."

"Thanks Edward," said Flag One. "I just wanted to finish this before anyone else…" A sense of danger shot through the pilot's mind as the GINN's eyes glowed brightly. "Retreat!" roared Flag One as he took off, transforming back into fighter mode to get more speed. His compatriots heeded his command and flew to gain altitude. And not a moment too soon as GINN self-destructed.

"Well, there goes another one," said Flag Two.

Flag One simply shook his head at the willingness that ZAFT's pilots had to prevent the capture of their advanced technology. "I'm calling this in. Command, this is Flag One, target found and neutralized. Now returning to base for debriefing."

"Thank you for the assistance Flag One, and not a moment too soon. We received a communiqué from MSWAD. They are ordering a return to HQ. A transport is ready for you."

"MSWAD?" asked Flag Two, "What do they want?"

In his cockpit Graham Aker smiled. "I believe that they have my new Flag ready."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In space, hidden away within an asteroid, a holographic computer monitor lit up as the computer received a message. The owner of the computer read through the message before nodding in acknowledgement. She had her orders to carry out. Quickly she typed in a confirmation of having received the orders before she left to inform her subordinates of their mission.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In space, aboard a Marseille III-class ship, a holographic computer monitor lit up as the computer received a message. The owner of the computer read through the message before smiling in understanding. She had a request from a friend who needed help. Quickly she typed in a course correction to send her ship to its new destination before she herself got up to tell the crew of what they were doing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Mobile Weapon Specification Addition**

**Name:** FXet-565 Cosmograsper

**Type:** Support Space Fighter

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.

**Operator:** MSWAD

**Overall Length:** 12.46 meters

**Accommodation:** Single pilot in canopy cockpit

**Propulsion: **2 x Plasma Rocket Engines

**Armor: **E-Carbon

**Armaments:**4 x 20mm Machine Gun, 2 x 76mm Machine Gun, 2 x 94mm Gatling Gun, 1 x 94mm Beam Cannon

**Special Equipment:** Hardpoints for Striker Packs.

The Cosmograsper is a space use support fighter developed as part of the G Project to support the GAT-X105 Strike. Because of the Strike's ability to utilize striker packs, it is the most adaptable of the five prototypes. The Cosmograsper was designed to increase the Strike's combat efficiency by delivering fresh striker packs to the mobile suit while it is out in the field. This allows the Strike to alter its combat role and partially recharge with the new pack's fresh batteries. However the system has some kinks to work out. For one when the Cosmograsper delivers a new pack, all it can really do is release the pack in the general vicinity of the Strike. From there it is up to the pilot of the Strike to mount the equipment.

For combat the Cosmograsper is well armed. Its most powerful weapon is the beam cannon, which can match any of the G-weapon's beam rifles in power. To further increase combat power the Cosmograsper can utilize the equipment of the striker packs, with the exception of the Aile's beam sabers.

Because the Cosmograsper is designed for maximum efficiency in space, it is unable to be used on Earth. In its place is the Skygrasper, a fighter jet similar to the Cosmograsper that replaces the rocket thrusters with jet engines and replaces the Gatling guns with missile launchers.


	6. Chapter 4

**Celestial SEED Chapter 4**

Three Chimera worker pods flew through the debris of space with their mothership, a Marseille-class ship named HOME, following at a more sedate pace, approaching the resource satellite of the colony Heliopolis.

"What's our entry path," asked the pilot of the Chimera modified by a pair of modified arms from a GINN, one ending in a drill instead of a hand.

"Forward on course 4C-R3," answered the pilot of a Chimera with a mobile suit arm and a crane appendage.

"Roger," replied the first as his Chimera approached a set of doors, opening them with a twist of the mobile suit-sized lock. The corridor was littered by floating debris, indicating no one had been around to clean it up. "Excellent, looks like we're the first one's here."

"This place is a wreck," commented the female pilot of the third Chimera, modified by a large shovel and "feminine" eyes painted on the hull, as the three made their way inside. Then her Chimera banged into the wall while she was attempting to avoid the debris.

"Careful Kisato," called the first pilot.

"Sorry," she cried back. "I'm just nervous. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance did have a battle here just a few hours ago."

"Don't worry, both military forces have long since left and with the evacuation of the colony we are all alone here," the second pilot informed Kisato.

"Listen to Liam, the guy's never wrong," said the first. "Besides, this colony is a gold mind for Junk Techs like us. Now we have to hurry and get to the goods before others arrive. But if you're really worried you can always go back to the ship."

"I'm not afraid, Lowe!" yelled Kisato unconvincingly. "I'm just asking, what if the soldiers come back?"

"Simple, we leave," answered Lowe. "There's no sense in us getting caught in someone else's business. But I bet if that did happen good ol'Eight here could get us out," said Lowe as he patted the brief-case sized experimental quantum computer at his side.

"_Affirmative, I am an expert in all forms of combat,_" responded the rectangular machine using both voice and text to convey its message. "_I have the entire history of human warfare on my database. The first rule is-_"

"Not yet buddy, we're not in combat."

"Lowe, can you hear me?" asked a new voice, using Eight as a medium.

"Sure Professor, what's up?"

"According to the blueprints you should find the remains of the factory by advancing another 80 meters, then turn right," explained the beautiful yet enigmatic woman who operated their mothership. "I trust you'll be able to scrounge up something valuable."

"You know I always do Professor," said Lowe as he puffed up with pride.

"Why does the Professor even have blueprints of Heliopolis?" asked Kisato.

"Who cares," responded Lowe as he grinned like a loon. "As long as it helps us find treasure, why should we worry over where the map came from?"

This response got an annoyed sigh from Kisato and a chuckle from Liam.

"Choosing to trust unverified information from an unknown source, Natural's are so strange." The others ignored the comment, having grown used to how the lone Coordinator of the group expressed amusement at Lowe's antics. Or the way he tended to lump Lowe in with the normal and more sensible Naturals.

It didn't take long for the three Chimeras to reach the area designated by the Professor's blueprints as the factory. The area itself was large enough that there was no concern of the mobile armors ramming into each other while maneuvering, but it was a wreck with holes blown in the floor where it wasn't covered in rubble.

"All right, just let me check the air quality," muttered Kisato as she started up her Chimera's testing instruments, only to pause as a bit of movement caught her eye. Looking over said eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. "Lowe," she screamed, "what are you doing out of your Chimera already!?"

"The air's a bit thin," the young Junk tech said as he took a deep breath, "but it's nothing my lungs can't handle." With his assessment made the Natural immediately focused on searching for technological treasure. "C'mon Kisato," he called to his female companion, "don't be a baby and come out here already." The female grumbled some unpleasant things about reckless idiots as she too got out of her machine.

The two Naturals of the group scrounged the ground with their eyes, though unlike Lowe, Kisato was taking precautions by wearing a space suit with a helmet clipped to the back, meanwhile Liam monitored the area with his Chimera's instruments, ready to use the machine's power to lift rubble away.

After a half hour of searching all they managed to find were three acceleration chips and while the pieces of technology weren't cheap Lowe considered them to be little more than trinkets rather than treasure.

As they continued to search, Lowe, with Eight in hand, paused to examine a particular pile of rubble. There was something about it that drew his attention. Maybe it was the arrangement or maybe it was the increased smell of ozone, but he felt that something was there. "You smell that?"

"Yeah," answered Kisato who was not thinking the same thing as Lowe, "the air quality sucks. Let's scram."

Lowe turned to her with a massive grin on his face. "Relax scaredy-cat. What I smell is a huge freaking Jackpot. Liam, bring the Chimera over here! This is where we'll dig!"

Using the telescoping arm of Liam's Chimera as a crane it was easy to lift the rubble away from the indicated spot, and once enough of it was cleared Lowe's eyes practically lit up with dollar signs, while Kisato and Liam's merely widened in surprise. Lying before them was a golden mobile suit arm.

"Jackpot! My sense of smell is never wrong!" yelled Lowe with a jump of joy. "That is the arm of a mobile suit!" Having let his inner child express its joy, the professional Junk Tech portion of his personality took over. Walking over to it he began a thorough examination of it, such as inspecting the coupling for the shoulder attachment. Looking over exposed power wires, and checking the joints in the fingers. "I've never seen this arm design before, and the gold coloring is kind of unusual. And it looks brand new!"."

Lowe's investigations were interrupted by Kisato. "That doesn't make sense. Heliopolis was a neutral colony, why would there be a brand new mobile suit here?"

"She's right," said Liam, "this is impossible."

Lowe snorted. "Well its right here before our eyes. I'll bet this was some kind of secret factory."

"Could that be why ZAFT attacked?" Liam questioned, voicing the most rational explanation his mind could think up.

And it was an explanation that scared Kisato. "Guys, let's get out of here!"

Lowe however, chose to continue onward. "Liam, load up our booty. I'll keep searching. Since we found the arm here the body has to be close by." Lowe bounded into his Chimera, awakening the machine from standby mode and brought up its mobile suit-like arms, the drill on one arm spinning. With a cry of, "Here we go," Lowe thrust the digging instrument into the floor near where the arm had laid. His method was wild and excited, and did not look efficient to his fellow Junk Techs, but they knew better than to bother Lowe when he got like this. Suddenly the Chimera lurched forward, an oddity that got Lowe to stop the drill, but by then it was too late.

Already structurally weakened the floor gave way, causing the worker mobile armor to fall down the 30 meters to the next floor, the gravity being just strong enough for it to land with a heavy thud.

"Ouch," muttered Lowe as he removed Eight from where it landed on his head. Shaken, but otherwise unhurt Lowe hit the startup switches for the Chimera, but didn't receive so much as a flicker from the headlamps. "Dang, the Chimera's too busted to work." With no real other choice Lowe grabbed Eight and jumped out of the wrecked worker mobile armor. Turning on his wrist-mounted flashlight to see through the gloom Lowe scanned the equally large room he found himself in, which was in a nicer condition then the room above. Then his light fell upon something more brightly colored than anything else in the room, and Lowe grinned at what he saw.

"Lowe!" called Kisato from the hole above. "Are you all right?"

"Kisato, Liam! Come down here and bring the Chimeras! We have just hit pay dirt!" he called back to the two before returning his attention to the two mobile suits, one red and the other blue.

When Kisato and Liam got down there the sight of the two mobile suits made them pause.

"Amazing," said Liam as he got out of his Chimera and walked over to a terminal by the bed of the blue mobile suit that Lowe was trying to get into the cockpit of. "These are brand new fully completed mobile suits. Why are they buried down here?"

"They are pretty cool looking," said Lowe as he got the cockpit to open. Climbing in, he hooked Eight up to the machine's systems. "OK buddy, run a systems check to see what she has."

"_Roger_," responded the computer as it activated the mobile suit. Various screens and lights turned on with the main monitor going through the primary startup sequence. A particular image that caught Lowe's attention said,

"Wait, what's this? 'MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame,' that must be the mobile suit's designation. OK Eight, show me the good stuff."

Eight's monitor changed to show a list composed from data it had extracted from the mobile suit. Using his finger as a pointer Lowe scrolled down the list. "Let's see; AMBAC system, cameras, sensors, high powered thrusters, ultracompact energy battery… foaming metal alloy? Cool, a new armor technology! What else have you got? Head mounted CIWS, shield with an anti-beam ablative coating…Beam Weapons! This mobile suit is so Sweet! We could sell it for a fortune, and since there's two we can keep the second all too ourselves!"

Before either of his compatriots could respond to his excitement Eight's screen blared with an alert message before the computer opened a video link with HOME that showed the Professor.

"There's a mercenary with a mobile armor headed your way guys," warned the Professor. "He's fully armed with a boatload of weapons. Don't fight him."

Kisato did not take this news well. "NOOO! We're Gonna DIIIEEE!"

Lowe however became set with new determination as he strapped himself into the seat. "Eight, let's go!"

"Lowe?" asked Liam at seeing what the Natural was doing.

"The Chimera isn't made for combat, but this Blue Frame MS is," explained Lowe as the **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**aneuver operating system came online. The mobile suit's eyes glowed at power reached its primary systems.

Liam watched as the Blue Frame pushed itself up, power cables disconnecting from the back. "Isn't it wiser to run away from a lost cause? Naturals have a strange sense of logic."

"Guys!" called Lowe over the mobile suit's speakers, "Haul that Red Frame out of here for me! Thanks!"

"Roger," responded Liam.

"Be Careful," called Kisato.

"I always am," said Lowe as he picked up the mobile suit's beam rifle. "And I'll even try not to scratch this baby's fresh paint job!" With a flick of the controls, and a bit of help from Eight, Lowe had the Blue Frame leap up through the hole his Chimera made earlier.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Out in space the HOME was undamaged, but it now had a GINN attached to its side. A GINN that had a custom helmet crest blade and an insignia on the chest that looked like a serpent with the number 2 marked upon it. Inside the ship the Professor stared down the blond mercenary with a scar over his right eye that was holding her at gunpoint.

"I've warned my team about your crew," she said calmly to the mercenary.

"That's fine," he responded, clearly not concerned over the matter.

"Yes but… Why did you let me?"

The mercenary shrugged. "As mercenaries we earn our bread and butter through combat. Besides, most people surrender in the face of superior firepower."

The Professor smirked in amusement as she thought of what her people would do. "Yeah," she agreed, "_most_ people do."

()()()()()()()()()

It didn't take Lowe long to find the mercenary, flying the Astray up into an industrial-use corridor that was already occupied by a TS-MA2 Moebius that bore the mark of the Serpent Tail Mercenary group, a Gatling cannon slung from its underbelly.

"Take this," Lowe shouted, not caring if he was heard or not, as he fired the beam rifle.

Yet despite the short distance the old mobile armor avoided the attack by rolling on its back as it returned fire with the Gatling cannon.

"Whoa," the Astray had barely been able to leap above the Gatling's line of fire. Kicking the thrusters hard Lowe flew through an opening that led to another passage. "What the Hell!? He avoided that beam rifle blast!?" Cried Lowe in disbelief at the sheer improbability of anyone avoiding something that moved so fast, fired from such a short distance. With that out of the way the more clear thinking parts of his brain began processing the information. "And he didn't hesitate to fire, so he's not interested in the mobile suit. Well he may be handy in a battle, but I'll bet he's never faced a genius like me before. I'll make sure he remembers this fight."

()()()()()()()()()

The Moebius rocketed out of the side passage and moved forward in pursuit of the mobile suit. It didn't go far before it entered one of the many large industrial-use rooms that had been part of this section of Heliopolis. There the pilot stopped his machine, confused at the sight before him.

There was the mobile suit his employer had sent him to destroy, crouched by the wall, seemingly in standby mode as all of its running lights were off. The guy who had to have been the pilot was floating a good 10 meters above the open cockpit, arms raised in surrender. Well if the Junk Tech was going to make it easy the mercenary wouldn't have to waste any more ammunition on him. The mercenary opened the Moebius's hatch to get out.

"Now Eight!" shouted Lowe, and in response the mobile suit's eyes glowed and its rifle bearing arm rose.

The mercenary's eyes widened and he wasted no time in leaping from the mobile armor, just barely avoiding its destruction by beam rifle blast. He then used the force of the explosion to propel him towards a piece of floating debris that he promptly rebounded off of, shocking Lowe. He repeated the maneuver on two more pieces of debris before he was on top of Lowe, grabbing the Junk Tech's arms by the wrists.

"That was a decent plan," complimented the mercenary, who was close enough that Lowe could see his dark curly hair and glasses through the helmet's faceplate.

"What do you want?" asked Lowe as he tried to struggle, but found the mercenary's grip to be like a vice, completely immobilizing his arms.

"I'm going to destroy that mobile suit," answered the mercenary, right before he tossed Lowe to the side. Lowe's momentum was stopped by a piece of debris, only to find that the mercenary had utilized Newton's Third Law to get to the mobile suit's cockpit and now had a pistol trained on Lowe. "My objective is to destroy the mobile suit. I can't leave any witnesses either."

"Screw That!" shouted Lowe as he ineffectively waved his arms in the air, trying to develop momentum. "I'm in the Junk Guild and there is no way I am going to let you do that! This is the Find of a Lifetime!"

The mercenary took off his helmet while keeping the gun on Lowe. "Such a compelling argument," said the mercenary sarcastically, "But what are you going to do about it you 'Junkie'?"

"I'll think of something. I'm a lucky bastard."

"Hmph," snorted the mercenary. "You need more than luck to survive on the battlefield."

The mercenary and Junk Tech glared at each other for all of two seconds before being interrupted by Eight, whose screen showed the mercenary's partner.

"Gai! We've got Trouble!" The clearly panicked blonde mercenary all but screamed.

"Elijah?" asked Gai Murakumo.

"Our clients! They double-crossed us!" Elijah shouted the image shaking as the muffled sound of an impact could be heard. "I need backup!"

Lowe heard this and laughed. "Well ain't this a kick in the pants. Apparently your clients think of you as a witness."

Gai wasted no time, throwing himself into the pilot's chair before he violently disconnected Eight and threw it at the Junk Tech.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Lowe in indignation as he barely managed to catch his friend.

"You can keep that antique computer," said Gai as he prepped the Blue Frame for battle, clearly not recognizing Eight for what it was. "But I am borrowing this mobile suit."

The Blue Frame stood and took off, leaving behind Junk Tech and quantum computer that were both shouting expletives at the thief.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In space a group of four Moebius units and two Hellion Mediums swarmed the HOME, like sharks attacking a whale. Their first attack at long range hadn't done more than dent the armor, though the pilots had hoped some systems like communications had been knocked out.

Elijah, the Serpent Tail mercenary had rushed to his GINN as soon as he had warned Gai of what was going on. However no sooner was the GINN detached from the HOME when enemy had coordinated their attack on him. Despite being a Coordinator, granted one whose physical abilities hadn't been enhanced, it took everything he had to dodge the attacks, and he wasn't very successful as one linear round tore off the GINN's left shoulder armor.

"You know," said the Professor as she looked at the mercenary through an open video channel, "for a mercenary your combat skills suck."

"Shut Up!" Elijah shot back, not once taking his eyes off the enemy.

"You're a mercenary, I'll pay you to keep my ship safe," offered the Professor, who so far didn't seem concerned about the enemy machines trying to kill them both.

"I'm not gonna care about money if I end up dead!" Shouted Elijah as he used the assault rifle in an attempt to drive away the enemy, and failing.

The Professor just looked at him like an uncaring boss that had been told a sob story excuse from an employee. "Less whining, more fighting," she ordered.

"Dear God! She's worse than Loretta!"

Unknown to the Junk Guild team, the Serpent Tail mercenaries, or their attackers there was a fourth party watching all this play out. The GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F stood atop the remains of Heliopolis, its GN particles masking the mobile suit from sensors. The pilot, Fon Spaak watched in interest.

"Agya-gya-gya! The Junk Guild comes to salvage, only to be attacked by Serpent Tail mercenaries, who in turn are attacked by outdated mobile weapons! What's next? A fleet of pirates appear to take the booty!?" Fon laughed his strange laugh again. The blond haired, red eyed Natural finally stopped laughing, though he still had an insane grin on his face. "Say Hannyo," he said to the custom Haro with cat features that served as his copilot and observer, "Veda ordered us here to investigate and learn what Morgenroete was doing, right? Well we can't learn anything if the evidence is destroyed, so how about we intervene in this armed conflict?"

Hannyo was silent for a moment, as if deliberating the question and it likely was deliberating it with Veda. Finally it said, "Approved."

With a buzz the magnetic locks of Fon's handcuffs were undone, freeing the arms of the felon. "All right, let's get this armed intervention underway!" said Fon as he brought up Astraea's beam rifle and shield, launching the masked Gundam towards the battle.

Elijah was stuck between a rock and a hard place, almost. The enemy mobile armors were using their superior numbers to herd Elijah towards their companion Hellions, which were in turn using their rifles to impede his movement and had their sonic blades ready for when he got too close. "Gai! Where are you?!" called the overwhelmed mercenary.

Flash! That was all Elijah saw before the four Moebius units exploded, something having caused their fuel tanks to detonate. Then he saw the mobile suit as it swooped down between the Hellions, cutting through one while shooting the other in the cockpit as it passed by, using weapons Elijah had never seen before. The mobile suit stopped several dozen meters away from Elijah's GINN, letting the mercenary get a good look at it.

The Professor was also observing it, but she was more confused than awe-inspired. '_Those are beam weapons, but that's not one of the machines Erica told me about. What's going on here?_'

Elijah was about to open a channel to the unknown mobile suit when said machine snapped its rifle up, firing on Elijah. The attack hit the previously damaged left arm, causing a small explosion that destroyed the arm and knocked the GINN away. The mobile suit reactivated its beam saber and charged Elijah. Elijah moved the GINN and managed to avoid the attack to the cockpit but still lost a leg in the exchange. The mobile suit moved to follow up its attack and Elijah doubted he could dodge a second attack, when suddenly the unknown machine reversed its thrust, narrowly avoiding a green flash.

Another mobile suit flew towards them, this one blue and white. A video channel opened on Elijah's monitor.

"Elijah, what's going on?" asked Gai. The only response he got was a garbled voice and static. Gai knew immediately that it was that red mobile suit. "He's jamming the radio, but he's not using an N-jammer." Immediately Gai diverted more power to the radio and managed to catch Elijah's repeat.

"That mobile suit showed up out of nowhere and started attacking everyone," Gai didn't need Elijah's gesturing to see the remains of several mobile weapons. "And where did you get that mobile suit Gai? Is that what we were paid to destroy?"

"Don't worry about that," said Gai as the Blue Frame took position between the damaged GINN and the unknown, beam rifle ready.

"Interesting," chuckled Fon at the sight of the new mobile suit. "So this is what has the main team in a tizzy, some kind of pseudo-Gundam. Well let's see how it stacks up to the real thing!" The Astraea fired on the Blue Frame, which flew upward in a series of evasive maneuvers.

"This Blue Frame is amazing," praised Gai at the speed and precision the Astray flew, easily more powerful than anything he had flown before. A good thing because he needed all the speed and precision he could get, knowing that just one hit from the enemy's weapon could cause serious damage.

Gai retaliated against the enemy by firing his own beam rifle blasts, but the pilot of the red mobile suit proved to be just as good at evading as Gai was, launching forward into his own series of evasions. Evasive maneuvers that matched Gai's movements perfectly. '_He's toying with me. Then how about this?_' The Blue Frame stopped its maneuvers and charged at the enemy at full speed, drawing a beam saber to skewer the enemy.

The distance between the two mobile suits dwindled to next to nothing in mere seconds. In such a short span of time, against a weapon guided by the hands of Gai Murakumo, ordinary pilots didn't stand a chance. But Fon Spaak was far from an ordinary pilot.

At the last possible moment the Astraea used its shield to deflect the beam saber as the mobile suit titled back. The Astraea then smashed the Blue Frame's torso with a nasty kick, striking with enough force to knock the Astray off course enough to prevent it from smashing the Gundam.

As the Blue Frame tumbled away Fon brought up his beam rifle. "This fight is finished." Before he could fire Hanayo beeped an alert. That was all the warning Fon had before a long rectangular piece of metal smashed into the Astraea's back.

The shield was instantly followed by the Red Frame. "Eat This Bastard!" shouted Lowe, attacking with a beam saber that was barely blocked by the Astraea's shield.

As the Astraea brought up its beam rifle a beam from Blue Frame struck it, destroying the weapon in a flash of GN particles and badly damaging the Gundam's hand. Lacking the rifle Fon opted for a punch-kick combo which shoved the Red Frame away. "Well this isn't good," muttered Fon as he analyzed the situation. The Red Frame was still in front of him, looking ready to charge again, and the Blue Frame was returning, beam rifle at the ready. "Guess I'll retreat." Fon sent all the GN particles to propulsion, being unsure that he could outrun the two pseudo-Gundams he ran for a particularly debris heavy area where he could hide and activate the optical camouflage.

However Fon's copilot was not happy with his actions. "Mission incomplete, mission incomplete," said the little Haro to the Meister.

Fon quirked an eyebrow at Hanayo in confusion. "Do you really want me to keep fighting while at a disadvantage and risk the Astraea? Besides, our mission is to learn what was going on at Heliopolis, and I'd say we got some good information. As for the pseudo-Gundams," Fon grinned in amusement as if enjoying, "it will be more interesting if they're still around."

Hanayo was silent for a moment. "Chall's not going to like this," it finally said.

Fon shrugged, "If she doesn't like it she can blow my bomb." He said as he gestured to the small explosive strapped to his neck. "Or you can get permission from Veda to do it yourself."

Several seconds of silence followed as again Hanayo conferred with Veda on what to do. Finally there was a little click as the magnetic locks of Fon's cuffs reactivated, coming together and locking his arms together. With Fon incapacitated Hanayo took control of the Astraea and waited for the right time to return to base.

()()()()()()()()()

"Thank you for the assistance," Gai said to Lowe as the Serpent Tail mercenaries met with the Junk Guild team aboard the HOME.

"No problem," said Lowe, "I was just returning the favor for you not shooting me when you had the chance."

Gai could accept that. "Since our employers betrayed us the contract is void and we are no longer obligated to destroy the mobile suits or kill you. Now about the Blue Frame…"

"Keep it," said Lowe without hesitation, surprising everyone there at the generosity. "It's compensation since I destroyed your mobile armor and if you hadn't taken it the HOME might have been destroyed by that bastard. Besides, I still have the Red Frame."

Gai nodded, accepting the mobile suit. "Then we'll take our leave. And be careful of that unknown mobile suit. I've never seen anything like it and the pilot could decide to track us down and finish the job."

Lowe smirked as if accepting a challenge. "Then we'll just have to show him the abilities of Junk Techs. But if you mercenaries need a hand dealing with him just give us a call."

Gai smiled softly in amusement before turning. "We're leaving Elijah."

"You know," said Kisato when the mercenaries left, "they're pretty nice guys when they're not trying to kill you."

Lowe nodded in agreement before turning to his friends. "Hey Liam, Professor, can you give me a hand?"

"With what," Liam asked.

"When I was fighting that red bastard I used the beam saber. But I noticed that when I activated it the power consumption shot up. While it's a powerful weapon it might be just a bit too powerful. I don't want to hurt anybody. So I figure we should work on an alternative."

Liam paused and thought about the material they had in inventory. "All we have in inventory is a GINN sword. If you want anything else we'd have to make it."

"Or we could go to the Graveyard," said the Professor. "It's being used as a Junk Guild port so there should be some good items there. Or if you really want something special you might be able to hire one of the artisans there to make you something."

Liam nodded at the rationality. "I can check the database for any weapon smiths that live there."

Lowe grinned as he grabbed Eight. "Great, now where's a can of paint? I need to mark Red Frame as mine."

()()()()()()()()()()()

**Author's Note:**

I actually had this chapter done long before the previous. Anyone familiar with Gundam SEED Astray would know that most of this comes from the manga. I took out the pirate chapters from the Astray R manga, which is what led the Junk Guild team to the Graveyard in canon. That and there is a bit of continuity dispute since in the Astray manga it appears that the Junk Guild team goes to various locations after Heliopolis, such as Artemis, before Lowe gets the Gebera Straight, while in the Astray R manga they go straight to the Graveyard.

By the way, just so we are clear in my story the Graveyard still has people living there forming a fully functional society. Not just one old man and a dog looking after the graves of the dead.


End file.
